Fairy Tail's God Slayer
by Black Flame of Destruction
Summary: I've never been good at summaries so I'm not going to do one for this story. Needles to say Naruto Born in Earthland, Raised by a god and learns God Slayer Magic. Rated MA for language and much later on sexual situations. MinatoXKushina, Slight MakarovXPorlyusica, and NarutoXMirajane
1. Chapter 1: Birth of a Legend!

Hey Everyone this is Black Flame Of Destruction here bringing you a brand new story, and my first ever Crossover! This one is as you can tell a Naruto/Fairy Tail crossover. Now in this one Naruto is born in Earth Land, and he ends up learnining god slayer magic. Also because i see so many of these stories were he's born in earth land to Minato and Kushina but they end up dying when he is young I decided to have them live but you'll be surprised what happens to them. Anyway this first chapter is to test the waters and see who likes it, if i get enough likes, follows, and reviews then i'll continue it, if not then oh well atleast i'll know that i suck at crossover fiction. please enjoy.

"Go to hell!" Human/God Speech

_"Such a moron" Human/God Thoughts_

**"Filithy Human!" Dragon/monster speech**

_**"I hate humans"Dragon/Monster thoughts**_

I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail if I did i would be filthy rich. This is MinatoXKushina, Some slight MakarovXPorlyusica, and NarutoXunkown for now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Birth of A Legend.<strong>

**Magic**_**(Maho)**_, it is the physical embodiment of the spirit. When the physical spirit of an organism connects with the spiritual flow of nature, the spirit forms Magic as a product of the connection, the particles of magic are also called Eternano. Only ten percent of the world's population is able to use Magic, which is noted to keep a balance between ordinary people and those with Magic.

It takes an enormous amount of concentration and mental ability to use Magic, and those that are capable of using magic are called** Mages**_**(Madoshi)**_ or Wizards. Mages reside all over the world of **Earth Land_(Asu Rando)_**, and these Mages come together to form what are known as **Guilds**_**(Girudo)**_, to learn more about magic and gain bonds of camaraderie, as well as to take jobs to support themselves.

These jobs range from as simple as delivering a package, to as hard as killing huge monsters. Guilds are found all over Earth Land, but the highest concentration of Magic Guilds are found in the **Kingdom of Fiore_(Fiore Okoku)_**, a permanently neutral nation with a population of 17 million, which is home to many famous Guilds, but it is one particular guild in this country which has produced many legends and will continue to do so for years to come.

This Guild's name is **Fairy Tail**_**(Feari Teiru)**_. It was founded in X686 by a group of 4 people, 3 young men and 1 teenage girl. The three men were named **Purehito Gaeblog**, **Warrod Sequen**, and **Yury Dreyar**, these men were originally treasure hunters, until they ran into the 4th founder of Fairy Tail in that same year. The teenage girl's name was **Mavis Vermilion** and she was the **1****st**** Master** of Fairy Tail.

Mavis Vermilion was a 13 year old girl who had grown up pretty much alone on Tenrou Island. She had very long, wavy blonde hair which went down to her feet, with one lock pointing straight upwards, large green eyes with no irises, and a child like build. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest area were three blue diamond patterns with two blue triangles above. Each series of these was outlined in a hot pink. She wore wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seemed to prefer going barefoot.

Mavis was only Guild master for 10 years, at age 23 she passed away from a heart defect, never having fulfilled her dream of meeting fairies. However during her time as the 1st Master of Fairy Tail, she oversaw the creation of three incredible spells, which would come to be known and the 3 Legendary **Fairy Magics**_**(Yosei Maho)**_, **Fairy Law**_**(Feari Ro)**_**, Fairy Glitter**_**(Feari Guritta)**_**, **and **Fairy Sphere**_**(Feari Sufia)**_. Before she passed away she handed the title of Master over to her fellow founder and friend **Purehito Gaeblog**, making him the 2nd Master of Fairy Tail. She was buried on **Tenrou Island**, and the place was made a Holy Ground for the Guild.

Purehito was a young man of average height, with slicked back brown hair, and wore a high colored black jacket, with huge shoulder pads all with blue/green accents, and a blue/green cape attached, black pants, and combat boots. Originally he had use of both of his eyes, but after an encounter with the Dark Guild that controlled Magnolia originally he lost his right eye and took to wearing a Eye Patch over that eye.

In his older years he was tall, his hair had grown long and became silver-white but remained slicked back, his outfit changed somewhat to sport a light cape bearing Fairy Tail's mark on the back, complete with a dark fur-lined mantle, and what looked like a loose robe below it. He also carried around a long staff, with its top shaped yet again like Fairy Tail's symbol and he grew a long white beard.

Purehito was Master of Fairy tail for at least 30 years. He oversaw the first increase in the Guild's numbers, as well as its popularity. When he was ready to retire he handed the reigns over to man of 40, named Makarov.

**Warrod Sequen** was a Tall and very well built man, his head, somewhat rectangular in shape, was covered with messy black hair on its top. Warrod dressed himself in a sleeveless top with green accents, with a belt and trousers as well as combat boots. Warrod used a special kind of Magic called **Green Magic**_**(Midori no Maho)**_.

Not much is known about what happened to Warrod in his later years. However what is know is that he became a member of the 10 Wizard saints, a group of 10 of the most powerful Mages in all of Fiore.

**Yury Dreyar** was a Tall young man in his later teens, nearing his early 20s, with spikey blonde hair and dark eyes. He donned a dark colored shirt, a jacket, and long pants, and combat boots. Yury would be most famous for being the father of the 3rd Master of Fairy Tail, Makarov Dreyar. Upon his son turning 18 he disappeared and no one knows his current whereabouts or status.

**Makarov Dreyar**, the **3****rd**** Master** of Fairy Tail, was born in **X696** to Yury Dreyar and his wife. In his youth Makarov was a man of below average height, and had inherited his father's spikey blonde hair, though his own stuck straight up. His attitude as a young man was rather impatient and he never hesitated to start fights with his fellow Guild mates.

Makarov became an **S-Class Mage**, the highest class of Mage there is, of the guild at 20. He gained the nickname _"The Titan"_, due to his unique magic called **Titan Magic**_**(**__**Jiyaianto Maho)**_, which allows him him to grow to enormous proportions. Makarov was a member of a team of 6 including himself, called **Team Makarov**, and was close with each member, especially the only female member of the team **Porlyusica **who was 15 years his junior.

Makarov was made 3rd Master of Fairy Tail by Purehito in **X736**, at the age of 40. In **X741** he was named as a Member of the **10 Wizard Saints**_**(Seiten Daimado)**_. Makarov himself had children, 2 sons by two women. The first was born to Makarov and his wife, and was given the name Ivan, who unlike the rest of his family was born with black hair. Ivan grew up to be powerful in his own right, however he always had a darker nature then the rest of his family.

Makarov's wife died when Ivan was 2 years old. The 2nd was born to Makarov and Porlyusica, who had been there to comfort the Guild Master when his wife died causing them to grow even closer. The boy was named Minato, and he like his father inherited the Dreyar family spikey blond hair. Minato himself grew up to be powerful, some would say even more so then his brother and father.

**Ivan Dreyar** is a tall and muscular man, standing at about 6'5, and weighing a good 250lbs. He has black hair which like the rest of his family's is spikey but only on top of his head and its short. He does not bear any resemblance to his father or brother. Ivan uses **Shikigami Magic**_**(Shikigami Maho)**_primarily, which gives him the ability to turn objects into paper dolls. In** X761**, Ivan and his wife had a son whom they named **Laxus**, and the child inherited the Dreyar family looks, including the spikey blonde hair.

**Minato Dreyar** is tall himself, though shorter then his brother, standing at 6'1, and weighing 165lbs, with a lean, athletic build, made more for speed. He like every male in his family, except his brother, has spikey blonde hair, with two jaw length bangs framing his face. Unlike the rest of his family though, he has bright blue eyes, which according to his mother was a recessive gene passed down by her, as her own father had blue eyes.

Minato became an **S-Class Mage**, under his father's leadership, at the age of 16. At the time he was the youngest person ever to become **S-Class**. Minato earned the name _"Fairy Tail's Yellow Flash" _due to his use of a combination **Teleportation Magic**_**(Shunkan no Maho)**_and **Seal Magic**_**(Shiru Maho)**_, which is so fast that all anyone can see before they're taken down is a flash of yellow light, the name of the spell that earned him this name is called **Hiraishin**_**(Flying Thunder God)**_. He also is noted for his use of **Wind**_**(Kaze Maho)**_ and** Lightning** **Magic**_**(Kaminari Kei Kakushu Maho)**_, and his basic knowledge of **Fire**_**(Hi no Maho)**_**, Earth**_**(Tsuchi Maho)**_**,** and **Water** **Magic**_**(Mizu Kei Kakushu Maho)**_. He also created a magic which allowed him to form pure Eternano into any shape he wished, he named it **Energy Make Magic**_**(Enerugi Meiku Maho)**_.

When he was only 13 years old, Minato met and fell in love with the girl who would eventually become his wife, that girls name was **Kushina Uzumaki**. Kushina Uzumaki joined Fairy Tail at 13 years old, after her home on the island nation of** Land of Whirlpools** was destroyed and her friends and family all killed. When she first met her Guild-mates she proclaimed loudly that she would be the** 4****th**** Master** of Fairy Tail, and the **2****nd**** Female** Master after Mavis. This caused most to laugh, except Minato who smiled at her and told her his dream was to take over for his father and become 4th master himself.

As Kushina grew up, she grew more and more beautiful. Kushina as an adult is a woman who stands at 5'4, with a slender yet feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, and fiery red hair which falls down to her shapely ass, and two strands that frame both sides of her face, she wears a black hair clip in her hair, parting it on the left to keep it out of her eyes.

Kushina made **S-Class** at the age of 19, and became known in the guild as _"The Red Hot-Blooded Habanero"_ due to her temper. Around Fiore however she became known as _"Fairy Tail's Queen of Blades"_, due to her use of a special kind of **Re-Quip Magic**_**(Kanso Maho)**_ called **Blades Magic**_**(Yaiba Maho)**_, which allowed her to only call on different kinds of swords. She was also a master of **Seal Magic** ,**Chain Magic**_**(Rensa Maho)**_, and **Rune Magic**_**(Rune Maho)**_ and slightly proficient with **Water Magic **and **Wind Magic.**

Eventually Minato and Kushina began to date, when they were 17, after he saved her after, during a mission to take out a Dark Guild, she was knocked unconscious by one of the members and kidnapped to be sold as a sex slave. Minato found her by following her red hair, defeated the kidnapper, and took her back to the guild bridal style in his arms. At the time he said he found her because of the trail she left with her hair, and that he noticed it right away because he'd always found her red hair to be beautiful, it was at that moment she fell in love with the Master's second born.

At 21 both Minato and Kushina were named to the **10 Wizard Saints**, which was a proud moment for Makarov, however he was even prouder when a year later Minato and Kushina married and the young red head became his actual daughter. at 23 Minato and Kushina left the guild, and took a leave of absence from the **Wizard Saints** due to Kushina falling pregnant with their first child, this happened about a year after the birth of Ivan's son Laxus.

Makarov was just happy as could be that he was going to be a grandfather again, and the entire guild congratulated the young couple. However there was one member of the guild who did not share the rest of the guild's enthusiasm, and that was Ivan. As Ivan saw it, the pregnancy of his sister-in-law and impending father-hood of his little brother was just another way for the brat to show him up.

Ivan had developed a deep seated hatred for his baby brother because of all his accomplishments and all the praise he received, things that he felt should have been his as the older brother. So Ivan sat back and plotted to gain his revenge against Minato, through their children someday.

And So it was that Minato and Kushina moved to a town located on the border between Fiore and the Woodland country of **Bosco**, the town they moved to was called **Konoha**. Konoha was a small town, with a population of only around 2,000, and of those 2,000 people, around 300 were Mages. Konoha's leader, is **Hiruzen Sarutobi**, a former **Wizard Saint** called _"The Professor" _for his extensive knowledge of magic, and good friend to Makarov, who welcomed the young couple with open arms.

* * *

><p>Hiruzen Sarutobi was an old man, 2 years older then Makarov, at 68, he was short but not as much as Makarov still being over 5 feet tall, with spikey white hair that in his youth was brown, and a grey goatee. While he was famed for being a powerful Mage himself and a <strong>Wizard Saint<strong> once, he was most famous for training 3 of the greatest Mages alive today, Jiraiya Gama, Tsunade Senju, and Orochimaru Hebi.

**Jiraiya Gama** is a man in his early 40s, with long, spikey white hair thats tied into a ponytail at the back that goes to his thighs. He is tall at 6'4 and pretty muscular at 240 pounds. Jiraiya is known as _"The Toad Sage"_, he is a master of **Rune**_**(Rune Maho)**_**, Ecriture**_**(Ekurityuru)**_**, Seal, Fire, Earth, **and **Toad Magic**_**(Hikigaeru Maho)**_, and it is for the last that he has his title. Jiraiya is an author, and a spy master, running the **Rune Knights** _**Spy unit**_. He is also a massive pervert and the first time he met Kushina nearly lost his balls for making a perverted comment about her breasts.

**Tsunade Senju** is a fair skinned woman in her early 40s but looks 20s, with long blonde hair tied into two loose ponytails. She is 5'3 and has very large breasts, she is regarded as one of the most beautiful women in all of Earth Land. She is also the granddaughter of one of the Mages who founded Konoha, Hashirama Senju who himself was said to be Godlike.

Tsunade is known as both _"The Legendary Sucker" _for her gambling habits, and "_The Worlds Greatest Doctor" _for her **Healing Magic**_**(Chiyu Maho)**_. She is and expert in **Fire, Earth, Lightning, **and **Water Magics, **and a master of **Healing **and **Slug Magic**_**(Namekuji Maho)**_. Her healing prowess is so great that she is capable of healing wounds that most other doctors would say are un-treatable.

She used to head the _**Medical Unit**_ of the Rune Knights, but she quit after the death of her lover Dan Kato which she was unable to stop, and now wonders the world with her apprentice and Dan's niece Shizune Kato.

**Orochimaru Hebi**, is a pale skinned man in his 40s, with long, straight black hair, he has slitted golden eyes with purple markings around the sockets, and elongated teeth which makes him look like a snake. He's average height, only 5'8 and weights 145 pounds. He is called _"The Mad Scientist"_, because of his thirst for knowledge of every single spell in the world, and the unethical experiments he engaged in as a member of the Rune Knights.

Orochimaru is adept at all **Elemental Magics**_**(Sairei Maho)**_**,** he is an expert in **Seal and Rune Magics, **and he has been accredited with creating what is know as **Curse Seal Magic**_**(Noroi Shiru Maho)**_. He is also a Master of **Snake Magic**_**(Hebi no Maho)**_. He was once the head of the **Bureau of Magical Development**, however he was caught doing unethical experiments on children and young adults in an effort to attain immortality and was chased out by the Rune Knights and replaced by a man named **Brain**.

He has been said to of become a **Dark Mage**_**(Yami Madoshi)**_ and founded the new **Dark Guild**_**(Yami Girudo)**_ called **Hidden Sound**_**(Otogakure)**_, however no one has been able to substantiate these rumors.

The Dreyars lived peacefully in Konoha, made many friends, including with the heads of 4 branches of the Rune Knights, those being **Shikaku Nara** head of the _**Intelligence Unit**_, **Inoichi Yamanaka** head of the _**Interrogation Unit**_, **Choza Akimichi** head of the _**Combat Unit**_, and _**Hiashi Hyuga**_, Head of the _**Tracking Unit**_, and their wives.

Also during Kushina's pregnancy Minato took on 3 teenagers as pseudo-students, teaching them how to better utilize their magic power, and giving them pointers on their respective magics. Those three were named **Kakashi Hatake**, son of the Infamous former **Wizard Sain**t _"The White Fang"_ **Sakumo Hatake**, **Obito Uchiha**, and outcast of Konoha's **Uchiha Clan**, and** Rin Nohara**, who came from an offshoot of the **Inuzuka Clan** of Konoha.

Kakashi was the one closest to Minato of the three, because Kakashi specialized in **Lightning Magic**, which was one of the blonde's specialties. The boy adopted the Dreyars as parents, and saw them as the mother and father he never had, as his mother died at his birth and his father committed suicide when he was 5.

Then it happened, on **October 10****th**** X763**, Kushina went into labor, it took 6 hours, but after much screaming, pushing, and breaking of Minato's hand, they finally had their child and it was a son. The baby was born with a full head of the Dreyar blonde hair, though not yet spikey, and his father's bright blue eyes, however the most unique feature of the child was the 3 whisker like birth marks on each of his cheeks, which made him look even more adorable in his mother's opinion.

The day after the birth, Minato contacted his father to let him know he had another grandson, and the old man was ex-static, when he asked what the boy's name was, Minato told him they named him Naruto, **Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar**. The old man knew instantly that they had named him with the Maelstrom meaning of that name, and told his son it was a strong name and that he had no doubt that Naruto would be a powerful Mage in the future, then said he'd be in Konoha in a couple of days.

A few days later Makarov was as good as his word, however he brought along 2 year old Laxus, as Ivan was away on an **S-Class Job**. The first time the little blonde saw his baby cousin he took to him right away, and warmed both Minato and Makarov's hearts, and filled them with hope that the 2 cousins would be closer then Minato and Ivan were.

The whole time he was in Konoha, Makarov spoiled his new grandson, and spent time drinking and talking about the old days with Sarutobi. When the man and Laxus left finally, everyone was in good spirits, and Minato said that he and Kushina would be coming back to the guild 2 weeks after Naruto's first birthday and that they would stay in contact. And for that first year, everything was great, Naruto grew well, and even made friends with the infant children of the Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, and even the Haruno, a civilian family.

On his first birthday Naruto had a huge party, with guests that included his father's "students", Old man Sarutobi and his 2 boys, his sometimes babysitter **Kurenai Yuhi**, his Grandfather Makarov and 3 year old cousin Laxus, and especially his little friends his age.

**Shikamaru Nara** the son of Shikaku and Yoshino Nara, who greatly resembled his own father and was just as lazy, is heir to the Nara Clan. He has black hair which is actually tied into a little spikey high ponytail like most men in his family. The Nara clan are known throughout Earth Land for two things. The first and what makes them perfect to head the Intelligence Division of the Rune Knights is that every member is a genius. The second is their unique brand of **Shadow Magic**_**(Kage Maho)**_, which allows them to link their own shadows to those of other people and bind them, causing the other person to repeat every action that the Nara makes.

**Ino Yamanaka** the daughter of Inoichi and his wife, heiress of the Yamanaka Clan, who like her father has platinum blonde hair and blue/green eyes. The Yamanaka Clan have headed the Interrogation Unit of the Rune Knights for 3 generations so far. The reason for this is their unique brand of **Mind Magic**_**(Kokoro no Maho)**_

**Choji Akimichi** the son of Choza and Chizuru, who has spikey brown hair, and is quite the pudgy baby, is heir to the Akimichi clan. The Akimichi clan have headed the Combat Division of the Rune Knights for 3 generations, for 2 reasons. First is their above average physical strength and durability granted to them by their large bulk, as the majority of Akimichi men can reach heights of up to 6'10, and weigh as much as 500lbs. The second is their unique brand of **Titan Magic **which allows them to enlarge only parts of their bodies and not the whole body itself.

Lastly is** Sakura Haruno** daughter to Kizashi and Mebuki Haruno, who own a clothing shop, and inherited her pink hair color from her father while gaining her mothers jade green eyes. The Haruno's own a clothing store in Konoha and have made a good living from it.

**Kiba Inuzuka**, second and youngest child of the Matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, **Tsume**, younger brother to the heiress of the clan **Hana.** He has wild spikey brown hair, and brown eyes, he looks slightly feral because the Inuzuka clan use a special brand of **Animal Magic**_**(Animaru Maho) **_Called **Dog Magic**_**(Inu no Maho)**_,which involves dogs. **Shino Aburame** son of **Shibi Aburame** and his wife, Heir to the Aburame Clan. Shino has bushy dark brown hair and dark eyes. His family is known to also use a special brand of **Animal Magic **called **Insect Magic**_**(Mushi no Maho)**_.

**Hinata Hyuga**, the only daughter to Hiashi and Hitome Hyuga, heiress to the Hyuga clan. Hinata is a pale skinned little babe, with short, dark blue hair which she inherited from her mother, and the white eyes of her clan with a hint of lavender.

The Hyuga clan are well known for two things, their **Palm Magic**_**(Pamu Maho)**_ which they use in conjunction with their special hand to had style called Gentle Fist, and they're unique brand of **Eye Magic**_**(Me Maho)**_known as **White Eye**_**(Byakugan)**_, which allows them X-ray and telescoping vision, as well as giving them a 360 degree range of sight, and the ability to see the magic systems of people, its activation is denoted by the bulging of the veins around the Hyuga's eyes.

Lastly is **Sasuke Uchiha**, the second son of **Fugaku** and **Mikoto Uchih**a, the heads of the Uchiha clan, and younger brother to the Heir of the clan** Itachi Uchiha**. Sasuke is a baby with black eyes, and chin length black hair which is spikey in the back and looks like a ducks ass.

The Uchiha Clan are also known for two things, their Mastery of **Fire Magic **and they're own unique **Eye Magic** called **Copy Wheel Eye**_**(Sharingan)**_ which is denoted by the iris becoming red in color, with any number of black tome markings from 1 to 3 around the pupil.

The party was a huge success, with Naruto gaining many presents, and all the children playing together and getting filthy as children do. When it was all said and done, everyone headed back to their homes within the village, as Makarov and Laxus returned to Magnolia, with the old man saying he looks forward to seeing them in 2 weeks. However what no one knew is that tragedy would strike and the world would lose 2 great Mages for nearly 10 years. While their son would go missing for 13 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Boarder Between Fiore and Bosco<strong>

**Konoha**

**October 13****th**** ,X764, Night Time**

It is a peaceful night in the town of Konoha just like any other. The weather is fair, and the people are going about their usual nightly routines, most shutting up shop to return home for the evening. Family's are having dinner, and settling in for a quiet and restful night, including the Dreyar Family. However that peace is not to last, as tonight is a night that will change the fates of everyone in Konoha, but especially that of Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar.

The hour is close to 11pm, and Hiruzen Sarutobi sits in his office still, finishing going over all the paperwork associated with being the leader of Konoha. He looks out the window to his office and frowns, for awhile now he has had a feeling of foreboding, however he cannot for the life of him figure out why. As he finishes the last piece of paperwork for the night his foreboding feeling is proven correct when suddenly he and the rest of the town hear an incredibly loud roar from the sky.

Hiruzen rushes out of his office to the roof, and as he looks up to find the source of the roar, and when he gazes at the night sky he sees it. In the air, quickly descending towards Konoha is a creature of legend, a **Dragon**. From what he can see in the dark and at the distance it is from the town, the great beast is yellow in color, and its body appears to be covered in Lighting.

The old man springs into action, flaring his magic, which has the affect of bringing to him every available Mage in the town. Everyone of them has grim, yet determined looks on their faces, as Hiruzen addresses them, "Listen up everyone, tonight may very well be the final night Konoha has, however I do not want you to despair, we shall fight to our dying breath to make sure the innocent get to safety.

Now All Mages ages 13-20 all of you gather up the Civilians and get them to safety, do not under any circumstances come back here to fight the beast. Clan leaders see to your families, that is more important then fighting a monster. The rest of you are with me, we'll show this beast why you don't mess with Konoha!"

They all roar in approval of this, as they break off into 3 groups, one to gather the civilians made of young Mages like Kakashi, Obito, and Rin. A second made of the clan head's who head to their homes to gather their wives and children. The last group launches themselves off the top of Hiruzen's office heading right for the Dragon, which has just landed in the center of town, crushing many shops and homes in the process.

Sarutobi gathers his magic and slams his right hand on the ground calling out **"Monkey Magic: Monkey King: Enma!**_**(Saru no Maho: Enkoo: Enma) **_**"** as a dark green magic seal appears, and out of the seal comes an old monkey whose body and tail is covered in white fur which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long unkempt white hair that reaches to his back and long sideburns and a goatee. He wears a black suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he wears a sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a red sash. This is the King of Monkey summons Enma.

The Monkey King looks around, quickly noticing the dragon, turns to his old friend and partner with a serious look, "Let me guess, Konoha is under attack by that dragon, and like an old fool your going to meet it head on. I take it you summoned me to fight alongside you?" Sarutobi nods at this as he continues "Fine, then if we die at least we die together. **Transformation Magic: Adamantine Staff!**_**(Henshin Maho: Kongonyoi)**_**" **as a glowing yellow magic circle appears beneath him, and quickly he takes on the form of large, long black Bo-staff, with caps at each end, and is as hard as diamond.

Hiruzen takes hold of his transformed partner before joining the others already fighting, and being beaten back by the dragon. As he gets within range of the enormous beast, he thrusts the staff forward, causing it to extend, and hits the beast square in the chest, which dents its scales in that area, as well as pushes it back so that it is now outside of the walls of Konoha. Bringing the staff back to regular length, he rushes outsides the walls to continue the fight, with others following him.

The dragon meanwhile is shocked that a Human weapon was able to harm him, and even push him back, as no human made weapon should be able to do that. Whats more is he sensed both magic and life from the staff, which he quickly deduces means that the weapon must be one of those deplorable **Summon Animals**. Which only angers him more, as he is the great **Brontan **the** Thunder Dragon**_**(Sanda Ryu)**_, and he will not be made a fool of by a pseudo-demon who lowers himself to working with filthy humans! As he releases another mighty roar and prepares to kill and eat all the humans nearing him.

As Hiruzen leads his forces against the great Dragon he can't help but to think to himself, _"If only Jiraiya and Tsunade were here, then we might actually have a decent chance of beating the beast. Jiraiya's collaborations with his toads as well as the acid of Tsunade's Slugs would cause serious damage to it, and may even cause it to retreat. Alas Jiraiya is off spying on Dark Guilds, and other countries, and Tsunade is Ishval knows where, probably some casino gambling her families fortune away."_

He steels his nerves, choosing not to dwell on what ifs, as he notices the dragon open its maw, and blue colored lightning start gathering in its mouth, and he realizes what its doing as he quickly yells out "BREATH ATTACK! SCATTER!" and he gives the order not a second to soon, as as soon as the attack team scatters to the winds, Brontan release his **Thunder Dragon's Roar**_**(Sanda Ryu no Hoko)**_. Launching a wide and enormous beam of blue lightning, which disintegrates everything in its path, even destroying part of the mountain behind the town where the faces of all Konoha's leaders are carved.

Looking at the destruction caused by that one attack, all the Mages are astonished and shocked, however Hiruzen Sarutobi has an entirely different reaction. Upon seeing the damage done to his home, the place he grew up, where he learned to be a Mage at the feet of Hashirama Senju the man known as _"The God Of Wizards" _and his brother Tobirama Senju, the old Village leader is enraged. Suddenly all the Mages in the area are brought to their knees by the sheer force of "_The Professor's"_ Magical power.

The old man rushes Brontan with a speed a man of his age should not possess, his Magical Aura coming off his body in waves of Green, his power enough to even gain the attention of the Dragon. Before he raises the Adamantine staff high into the air, elongating and slightly enlarging it, and brings it straight down on Brontan's scaled head with a resounding CRACK. The Diamond hard weapon having enough power and force to crack the scales on the head drawing blood, as well as knocking the great beast flat to the ground on his face.

Brontan lets out a slight groan of pain, not believing that the old human actually managed to bring him down and draw blood. However that quickly turns to rage as he stands back to his full height. "**Filthy Human! How dare you draw the blood of the Great Brontan!? I'm going to eat you whole and then destroy your precious town! ROOOOOAARRRRRRR!"**

Hiruzen doesn't respond to this verbally, instead he makes seal with his left hand, causing a brown magic seal to appear on the ground between him and Brontan. **"Earth Magic: Earth Flow River!**_**(Tsuchi Maho: Doryu Taiga)**_**" **as the ground turns to a river of mud and slides under the dragon's feet, causing him to loose his footing. Sarutobi changes the seal his hand is in and another brown magic seal appears infront of the old man, as the mud raises up and takes the shape of a dragons head **"Earth Magic: Earth Dragon Bullet!**_**(Tsuchi Maho: Doryudan)**_**" **

As the mud dragon opens its maw and fires off large, hard spheres of mud. Before they reach Brontan, the old man changes his hand seal again and a red magic circle appears as he takes a breath and breaths out a red hot flame **"Fire Magic: Fire Dragon Bullet!**_**(Hi no Maho: Karyudan)**_**" **lighting the mud bullets on fire and turning them to bullets of magma as the old man finishes off saying **"Collaboration Magic: Lava Dragon Bullets!**_**(Koraboreshon Maho: Yoganryudan)**_**"**

The projectiles of liquid hot rock, hit Brontan along his left side, the heat such that it manages to melt many of his scales, and cause superficial burns on the skin underneath. However the dragon's healing factor quickly takes care of the problem, and scales fix themselves as he turns and swipes at Sarutobi with his right hand. The old man manages to get out of the way, however his left side is nicked by part of one of the dragon's claws.

Hiruzen yelps in pain when he lands, quickly grabbing his side, this causes Enma's eye and mouth to appear on the staff, "Hiruzen are you injured?" the old man nods his head in answer, "How bad is it?" Sarutobi takes his hand from his side and looks down to see it completely covered in blood and winces, "It looks pretty bad old friend. But I can still fight."

His attention is quickly brought back to the problem at hand, as the other Mages, bolstered by his success had begun attacking the great beast, however no matter what spells they use, they can't harm Brontan. For their troubles they're being swatted around, and crushed like bugs by the Dragon.

He prepares to re-enter the fight, calling up his magic again, however before he can do anything he sees a flash of yellow and hears a shout of **"Energy Make: Big Ball Rasengan!**_**(Enerugi Meiku: Odama Rasengan)**_**" **as a large ball of swirling blue magic energy crashes into Brontan's chest, sending him skidding back 30 feet and leaving a swirl like bruise on his chest. Thats when he sees the forms of Minato Dreyar and Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar standing there right in front of him, and in Kushina's arms is their one year old son.

The blonde haired man turns to the elder Mage with a serious look on his face which reminds him of his father, before hes addressed by the younger man. "Sarutobi-sama leave this to us. We have only one request of you, take our son to safety, we've contacted my father and he will meet you in the nearest town in Fiore to here." he is then handed the blonde haired baby by Kushina.

The old man is shocked by these actions, but quickly gets his wits back and tries to hand the child back to the red-head. "You cannot be serious Minato, Kushina! Please take Naruto back, and the three of you get to safety. I'm old, and have lived a long and fruitful life, besides I'm going to die anyway, my injury is mortal. Take Naruto and go to Fairy Tail, I will hold back the beast with what strength I have left."

Kushina shakes her head at this, as she places her hand on the old man's left side and it glows green, as he feels his wound stitch together slightly, before the light fades away. "Thats all I can do to help you old man. I was never really good at healing, and only picked up a few things from Mother Porlyusica. Any strenuous movement will cause it to open again.

We need you to take Naruto and go, because if we run away now, when the people we've grown close to over the last 3 years need us most, then we would never be able to show our faces to Fairy Tail, or call ourselves Wizard Saints!"

Hiruzen is taken aback by the passion he sees in Kushina's eyes at that statement as he unconsciously holds Naruto tightly to himself. A loud roar brings all their attention back to the dragon, as Minato give his wife a look, and instantly she knows what hes saying without words.

She steps forward and extends her right hand as a glowing golden seal appears beneath Brontan, as she intones **"Chain Magic: Holy Chains!**_**(Rensa Maho: Hori Chen)**_**" **as multiple golden chains erupt from the seal and wrap around the dragon, before pulling tight and forcing him to the ground.

Minato turns to the old man and his son, as he rubs the child's cheek with his finger, and then places a kiss down upon the babes head. "I hope that someday you can forgive us for not being there for you Naruto. I have no doubt that your grandfather will raise you to the best of his abilities, and that you will grow up strong.

Your going to be compared to your mother and I alot as you grow as a Mage, but don't ever let that bring you down, use it as motivation to become stronger and to prove that you are not The son of Minato Dreyar and Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar, but that you are Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar and you are your own man, as that is what I did to step out of the shadow of my own father. Sarutobi-sama, please take good care of my boy, make sure he arrives safely to my father's hands."

The old man nods at this, as the read head comes back over, and the blonde uses **Hiraishin **to flash infront of Brontan and summons a dull green magic seal, sending out a blast of wind magic, which cuts into the beasts face as it continues to try to break the chains.

Kushina does similar to her husband, as she moves aside the hair on Naruto's forehead, but she kisses his whiskered cheeks and smiles down at him with only the affection a mother could have. "My precious little Naru-chan. You'll never know just how much your father and I love you, and you may hate us for a time, but when you have children you'll understand our decision.

All I want you to do is to eat right, grow tall like your daddy, make sure you study your magic real good, and train as hard as you can. When your old enough find a girl like your mommy, fall in love, and have lots of children. Above all else, live your life to the fullest everyday, and always follow your ideas of wrong and right, no matter what anyone may say. We Love you Naruto." she gives him one final kiss, then nods to Sarutobi to let him know to take him away now.

The old man looks sadly at the young mother, but does as asked, however before he leaves he has one more thing to say "Kushina, it has been an honor and a privilege to have you and Minato in Konoha, and to get to know you both. I promise you that I will do my best to make sure Naruto gets to Makky. But do this old man one favor? Try to come out of this confrontation Alive. I do not want Naruto to be an orphan, and I do not wish Makky to feel the loss of a son and daughter. Farewell, and may Ishval guide your hands."

With that he runs off with the youngest Dreyar in his arms, heading for the nearest town to the border in Fiore. Kushina turns back to the dragon as her magic skyrockets and starts coming off her in waves of dark red, and her hair floats in the air becoming like 9 red tails. A red magic circle appears as she calls out **"Blades Magic: Ascalon!**_**(Yaiba Maho: Asukaron)**_**" **as she summons the legendary Dragon slaying blade Ascalon, which as soon as she takes it in her hand glows with magic as she rushes Brontan.

The battle would rage on for many hours, with the two young Wizard Saint's scoring many wounds upon the Thunder Dragon, however Brontan would also get wounds on the two humans. In the end Minato and Kushina would finally figure out a way to end the dragon and keep their lives, though it would take most of the magic they had left. Together the husband and wife team used a spell called **Seal Magic: Self-Destruction Spell**_**(Shiru Maho: Jiritsu Hokai Mahojin)**_and placed it upon Brontan.

The Self-Destruction seal is one that uses the magic of who or what it is applied to to fuel itself, and destroys that person or object and an area around it completely. The seal worked, and Brontan the Thunder Dragon was killed, and everything in a 10 mile radius was destroyed, including the outer edge of Konoha.

Minato using the last of his magic managed to use **Hiraishin **to take Kushina and himself to safety, concentrating on the marker he had left in his mother's tree house in the forests of Magnolia Town. It was a shock to Porlyusica to see the tell tale yellow flash of her only child's technique, but even more so to see her son and daughter-in-law appear unconscious and heavily injured.

Porlyusica quickly went to work to save their lives, and by the grace of the gods of magic, she managed to do it. However though she patched up her son and his wife, they slipped into coma's, and she quickly called Makarov to come to her home, however she was told by the guild's Ace and Minato's best friend Gildarts Clive that the old master had gone to get their grandson, so she told the man to inform Makarov to come to her house as soon as he returned.

However for Makarov Dreyar, he would believe his Son and daughter-in-law dead, and would feel the loss much more deeply, as in his mind he not only would lose his youngest son and daughter-in-law, but also his grandson. Makarov would arrive in the little Fiore Village nearest to the border with Bosco, within hours of being alerted by his son of his plans. He would wait for over 2 days for Hiruzen to arrive with his youngest grandson, but the man would never arrive.

So the 5th strongest Wizard Saint would go to look for his old friend, hoping that he only got held up by his old age and not something untoward. He would find the man a day later, 150 Miles outside of Konoha, and around 5 Miles from the Village they were to meet, however he would find him dead, with the bodies of many cultists laying around him.

Taking in the scene, he can already tell what happened. During the trip to bring Naruto to Makarov, Sarutobi was stopped by the cultists, who had most likely felt the great magical power within Naruto and wanted the child. The man obviously refused and a fight broke out, Hiruzen fought with all his might, even though he was holding onto Naruto, he managed to take out a great number of them.

His downfall came when his earlier wound from fighting Brontan that was partially healed by Kushina, had re-opened and he started to bleed heavily. The Cultists had started to overwhelm him, however before they could kill him and take the child, a 3rd party had arrived, and with powerful magic, killed all the cultists. Makarov came to the conclusion that Hiruzen must have felt goodness in the third party and given his grandson to the person, and that man or woman had then left with the one year old to gods know where.

Falling to his knees _"The Titan" _of fairy tail wept, wept for the loss of yet another precious person, his friend Hiruzen Sarutobi, and wept for his missing grandson. However he quickly pulled himself together, realizing that there was hope that Naruto was still alive, and that someday he would come to Fairy Tail and return to the only family he had left. After that he destroyed the bodies of the cultists with **Fire Magic** and then gave his old friend a proper burial with help from his **Titan Magic. **

Makarov then turned and headed for home, back to Magnolia Town, and back to Fairy Tail, with thoughts of find and informing Tsunade and Jiraiya that their teacher, their surrogate father figure was dead. However what Makarov could never imagine is that the 3rd party who saved Sarutobi, and took Naruto away, was no mere mortal Wizard, no, the person who took the youngest Dreyar was a God, nor could he imagine that he would find his Son and Daughter-in-law alive but in coma's, coma's that they would not awaken from for 10 years.

* * *

><p><strong>Mountains of Fiore<strong>

**October 14****th****, X764**

In one of the mountain ranges of Fiore, the one nearest to Clover Town, at the highest peak we find a single wooden house, which seems to be built into the mountain side. Inside the house can be seen only 2 occupants, the first is a man, he is tall, standing at nearly 6'8, and weighing 300 pounds, his body covered in large muscles. He has short, messy grey hair, with the fringes colored white, dark blue, and dark yellow, his eyes are orange. He is dressed in a loose tunic like top, that has the Kanji for "Storm God" on the back, dark pants, and boots. The second occupant is easily recognizable by its little head of blonde hair as Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar.

This man is Zaroc the Storm God. Zaroc looks down at the baby in his arms and thinks about how he came to have the little one. It was a normal day for the Storm God, he was minding his own business, having some fun making storms in Bosco, when he felt a spike in magical energy, one large enough that it caught his attention, and so being naturally curious, he decided to check out the source.

When he reached the source of the magic he felt, he found that it had come from an elderly man, probably in his 60s, however what really got his attention were all the men in purple attacking the old guy, whom he knew to be cultists of the mad Wizard Zeref, while he attempted to protect a child, he had to give the old man credit for being able to take on so many enemies at once. However he became enraged when he saw that the man was bleeding heavily from his side, and the other men were trying to get at the child.

Deciding he had seen enough, Zaroc had released his magical power, which froze everyone in the clearing in their tracks, and stepped out of the shadows. He didn't say a word, he only preceded to swiftly kill the cultists, using his mastery of the elements of the storm, those being Wind, Water, and Lightning. After he finished the last cultist he spoke with the old man, and learned his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi, and that the child's name was Naruto Dreyar.

Sarutobi told him that he was from the town of Konoha which had recently come under attack by the dragon Brontan, whom Zaroc knew as he'd kicked the lizards ass a few times in the past. He said that the boys parents sacrificed themselves to stop the beast and tasked him with getting their son to his grandfather, and that what he was on his way to do when the cultist attacked him for Naruto.

Zaroc proceeded to feel out for the child's magical container, and what he felt when he did blew him away, for the child had a great deal of magical power that would no doubt increase as he got older and would make him one of the most powerful Wizards to live. So he quickly made a decision, he told the man that he would like to take the boy with him to his home and train him and teach him **God Slayer Magic**_**(Metsujin Maho)**_.

When the man voiced objections to this, he way-layed his fears by telling him that after the boys 13th birthday he would send him straight to his grandfather, all Sarutobi had to do is tell him who that was and where he was located. The old Wizard knowing from experience how powerful a God Slayer could be, due to his teacher Hashirama Senju having been one for the element of Wood, agreed to the request.

Being informed that the boy's grandfather was named Makarov Dreyar, and that he was the Guild Master of the Fairy Tail Guild in Magnolia Town, Zaroc took baby Naruto from Sarutobi. Before he left he made sure the man was comfortable for his final hours in this world, and then using his power over wind he flew back towards his home with the babe tucked in his arms.

Now he looks down at the sleeping child, and can't help but to wonder how the next 12 to 13 years are going to go. However he's sure that his new adopted son/student will blast through all his expectations and be the first ever to learn and master all 3 elements of the storm and then **Storm God Slayer Magic**_**(Arashi no Metsujin Maho)**_itself. So as he lays the child in his crib then goes into a meditative trans, he looks forward to the future with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Annd Cut. Well there you have the first chapter of my NarutoFairy Tail crossover. How did you like what i did at the end there with Minato and Kushina? Placing them in comas. if there is a next chapter it will show naruto's childhood, from 7 to about 10 and some of his training with Zaroc. Anyway please read and leave lots of reveiws. Until next time if there is one.


	2. Chapter 2:Childhood Training and Friends

Hey Everyone its me again bringing you chapter 2 of Fairy Tail's God Slayer! Now this chapter is to show a little of our favorite blonde's childhood. It also kinda explains why I made the title Fairy Tail's GOD slayer and not Fairy Tail' Storm God Slayer. Now i got a few good reviews for the first chapter, some suggestions on the pairing for this story, and a question or two. For the pairing, i was thinking of going with Mirajane, Ultear, Flare, or Minerva, I'll put a poll up in a few chapters to see what you guys think. Now someone asked me about why Minato didnt just flash Naruto to Fairy Tail and then flash back to help fight the dragon, and the reason for that is 2 fold. 1st if I had him do that then Naruto would never get to learn God Slayer Magic, hed be raised by Makarov and most likey only be taught the magics he has an affinity towards by the old man. Secondly I wanted to set up exactly how Naruto ends up in the hands of his Godly Teacher/parent, and having them give him to Sarutobi to take to Makarov, only to be attacked and saved by the God seemed the best course of action. It also was to set up how the old monkey summoner dies. Anyway here is chapter two please enjoy.

"Go to hell" Human/God Speech

_"Such a Moron" Human/God Thoughts_

**"You shall die!"Dragon/Monster Speech**

_**"I Hate Humans"Dragon/Monster Thougts**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Childhood Training.<strong>

**Valley in The Mountains of Fiore near Clover Town**

**July 21****st****, X771**

**Naruto Age 7**

Its been nearly 7 years since that faithful day when the Town of Konoha was attacked by the Thunder Dragon Brontan, and many brave Mages gave their lives to fight him. 7 years since Minato Dreyar and Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar defeated him with a powerful seal and managed to escape with their lives but slip into coma's. 7 years since Zaroc the Storm God took young Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar, who prefers to just go by Naruto Dreyar, in and adopted him as his son.

Naruto is now almost 8 years old, and is tall for his age, standing at 4'5, and weighing 60lbs. Naruto is almost a spitting image of his father, with spikey blond hair-minus the jaw length bangs- and sparkling blue eyes, but with his mothers eye shape, and slightly tan skin tone, also unlike his father he has 3 whisker like birth marks on both his cheeks. Also unlike his father he's slightly stocky, an affect of the training Zaroc has put him through, for as the man says a storm is both fast and powerful.

Naruto's life with Zaroc has been good thus far, when he turned 2 the God began to teach him how to read and write, something he picked up pretty quickly proving to be nearly as smart as his birth father. At 4 he began to teach the boy about the history of the world and of magic, also that was the year he began Naruto's physical training. At 5 he began the boy's magical training, and using a special item only available to Gods had his magical affinities tested, and found he had high affinities to **Lightning**_**(Kaminari Kei Kakushu Maho)**_**, Wind**_**(Kaze Maho)**_**, Water**_**(Mizu Kei Kakushu Maho)**_**,** and **Seal**_**(Shiru Maho)**_Magics**. **As well as low affinities to **Light**_**(Hikari no Maho)**_**, Rune**_**(Rune Maho)**_**, Chain_(Rensa Maho),_ **and **Re-quip Magics**_**(Kanso Maho)**_**.**

This discovery filled the God with joy, as it meant that the boy would take not only all the individual elements of the storm but also to his **Storm God Slayer Magic**_**(Arashi no Metsujin Maho)**_**.** He started off his magical training by teaching him **Lightning God Slayer**_**(Kaminari no Metsujin Maho)**_**, Wind God Slayer**_**(Fujin no Metsujin Maho)**_**, **and** Water God Slayer**_**(Suijin no Metsujin Maho)**_Magics, however when he started his training with the first he told Naruto that his individual **God Slayer Magics**_**(Metsujin Maho)**_ would never be as powerful as God Slayers who specialize in only those elements, but would still be stronger then Dragon Slayers of those elements.

First he taught Naruto** Lightning God Slayer Magic, **which the little blonde picked up quite quickly and easily, learning and getting down most of the spells by the time he turned 6. At 6 is when he started to learn **Wind God Slayer Magic**, this one was a bit harder to learn as Wind and Lightning are opposing elements, however he picked it up and learned nearly all the spells by his 7th birthday.

At 7 is when his training in **Water God Slayer Magic **began, and is that training that is still going on now. For this training they moved from their Mountain Peak home to a valley nearby where there was a river, so that the boy could practice his new spells, without flooding their home. Naruto can be seen in his fighting stance, he is wearing a loose dark orange shirt, black shorts, and combat boots. Taking deep breaths he prepares to go through all the **Water God Slayer **Spells that he's learned thus far, with Zaroc acting as his sparing partner.

The little blonde, calls up his magic and suddenly explodes into action, rushing at his Teacher/Father with the speed of a boy twice his age. He cocks his fist back as a dark blue Magic circle appears infront of him, he then brings his fist forward with a call of **"Water God's Ocean Fist!**_**(Suijin no Oshan Tekken)**_**" **as a large fist of Black water come out of the seal and heads straight for Zaroc, however the God is prepared for this as he cocks his fist back and then brings it forward and directly hits the fist of water, dispersing it.

When he looks forward for Naruto, the boy is missing, however he quickly senses him above him, as the boy is coming down at him with his right foot encased in black water. The boy goes for a falling axe kick while intoning **"Water God's Wave Kick!**_**(Suijin no Nami Kikku)**_**" **as he brings his water encased foot down upon the God's left forearm, however the man doesn't even budge an inch and instead grabs him by that foot and throws him away.

Naruto lands on his feet before he turns and summons a magic seal to his hand, and in an instant water appears forming into a black liquid trident, as he rushes the God again naming his newest attack **"Water God's Trident!**_**(Suijin no Toraidento)**_**" **as he attempts to stab the large man with it. However Zaroc dodges all his strikes, and even kicks him in the stomach sending him flying back into the river, but before he hits the river he tosses the trident at the god, who just sidesteps it.

The blonde quickly surfaces from the water of the river, hops out, and decides to finish the spar with his last spell, the first **God Slayer Spell **he's learned for each element. He takes a deep breath, drawing in all water in the area to his mouth, before a large Magic Seal appears infront of him and he thunders out **"Water God's Bellow!**_**(Suijin no Dogo)**_**" **as he releases a massive amount of Black water, in the form of a crushing wave, which washes away all in its path, felling trees and crushing rocks, however as it reaches Zaroc the man opens his mouth and swallows the entire wave.

The God pats his belly, as he nods his head in approval, he looks at Naruto to find the blonde flat on his back, sweat pouring down his body, and breathing heavy, exhausted magically. He walks up the boy to hear him complaining about slave driving Gods and laughs, "Hahahahaha. Well Naruto you've done well thus far, though you've only learned 4 **Water God Slayer **spells, you've trained them to an acceptable level. Next week I'll start you on the next few spells. In the meantime continue training as you have been, and don't think I haven't noticed you practicing with the regular versions of the elements, keep up the good work."

As he puts out his hand for the boy to take, the blonde smiles at the God for his praise and takes the pro-offered hand, "Thanks Zaroc-Tou-san. I do my best so when I finally leave you I'll be strong enough to handle anything! But um... I've been meaning to ask you if you have any books on Seal and Rune Magic?"

Zaroc cocks his head at this, as he places his hand to his chin in thought. He knows he has books on many types of Magic because when you live for eternity theres not much to do besides collect knowledge, but he tries to recall if he has books on those two magics. After a few moments to sort through his memories he smiles and gives his adopted son an answer.

"Yeah I have a lot of books on Seal and Rune Magics, in fact the books I have were written by the Wizards who created those two magics. When we return to the peak I'll give em to you and you can learn those magics on your own time. Now how bout you go get cleaned up and changed and then we'll eat lunch and do your history lessons. I think your going to like today's lesson as its on Guilds."

The blonde whoops in joy at this news and quickly runs off to wash up, causing the God to laugh at his exuberance. He enters the cave they're currently staying in, and makes them a nutritious lunch. A few minuets later the blonde walks in, now wearing a red shirt with a black lightning bolt on the front, dark wave pattern on the hem, and a tornado on the back, with dark pants, and his usual boots.

After lunch, Zaroc sits the boy down and begins to tell him the history of all the guilds in Fiore. However when he gets to Fairy Tail he turns slightly sombre, and when asked what is the matter by Naruto, the God chooses to finally tell him the truth. He tells him that The current master of Fairy tail is his grandfather, and that his parents had originally wanted him to be raised by the man, however he took him in when the man transporting him was attacked.

At first the child was upset at this, yelling about how he'd effectively kidnapped him from his family. But after realizing that the God had raised him with love and compassion, and had even taught him a powerful form of Magic, he settled down and said it was ok. Then he asked about his Parents and grandfather, and the man told him that his grandfathers name is Makarov Dreyar, and is the source of his last name, and is considered the 5th strongest member of the 10 Wizard Saints.

He tells him that what he knew of Makarov was that he was called _"The Titan" _of Fairy Tail and is the 3rd Master of the guild. He said that from what information he gathered on the boys parents they to were Wizard Saints and were named Minato Dreyar, the youngest son of Makarov, and Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar, and that they had both been masters of** Seal Magic**. But says his father was a Master of **Lightning and Wind Magics**, while his mother was a master of **Chain Magic**_**(Rensa Maho)**_and **Blades Magic**_**(Yaiba Maho)**_**.**

Naruto made a vow that day, he vowed that he would master all his **God Slayer Magics **as well as becoming at least and expert in **Seal and Rune Magics**, by the time he leaves Zaroc. He also decided that day to take up swordsmanship in honor of his mother. For the next year, he worked his butt off to learn all the **Water God Slayer **magic and did it. He also made great headway with the regular elemental spells, and learned **Re-Quip Magic** so that he could summon and put away his wooden training sword whenever he wanted.

**Mountains of Fiore near Clover Town**

**August 21****st****, X772**

**Naruto Age 8 nearing 9**

Naruto now 8, and Zaroc, arrive back to their home at the peak of the mountain, Naruto is tired and drenched in water and sweat, his clothes are torn and singed, and his hair is messier then usual. The reason for this is because of the final test that he just underwent for his individual **God Slayer Magics. **He had to prove that he had mastered all the techniques to a good enough level for the Storm God, and he passed with flying colors, though he's a little worse for wear from it.

Now hes heading for his room, which he has missed for the last year and a half, to get a shower and change into some Pajamas. All he wants to do is eat dinner, and then hit the sack. However he feels Zaroc's hand on his shoulder and turns to the man with a questioning look.

The god smiles at the blonde, "You did well today Naruto, I'm proud of the progress you've made the last almost 4 years. I'll get you those books I promised you on **Seal** and **Rune** **M****agic** and you can get started on reading and learning them tomorrow. This next week is free. But next week you need to steel your resolve, because that is when we begin your **Storm God Slayer Magic(**_**Arashi no Metsujin Maho)**_training. If you can learn it you will be the first ever **Storm God Slayer **in recorded history. I have faith in you kid." with that he walks off towards his library, leaving a shocked yet excited Naruto in his wake.

True to his word, as soon as the boy came out of his bathroom, clean and dressed in his PJ's, he found the two books on his bedside table. So taking the book on **Seal Magic **he sat on his bed and began to read, and that is how Zaroc found him when he came to tell him dinner was ready. After eating a hearty meal of rice, BBQ beef, and vegetables, Naruto returned to his room and started reading the **Rune Magic **book, and thats how he fell asleep.

For the whole week the blonde would do his physical training in the morning, and spend the afternoon delving into **Seal **and **Rune Magic **and at night he would meditate and prepare his mind for the rigors of the training to come. Within the week Naruto could say he was a Novice in the 2 new magics he'd been studying, and he was ready to learn **Storm God Slayer Magic**.

August 28th of X772 finds The blonde God Slayer standing in the training grounds within the mountain peak, if you look closely at him you can see his body vibrating with excitement, across from him stands his Adopted father and teacher, The Storm God Zaroc. Zaroc looks at the boy with slight pride, thinking of how strong he already is, and knowing how much stronger he's about to become, he clears his throat to get Naruto's attention.

"Alright Naruto, today begins your training in MY magic, **Storm God Slayer Magic**. Now in order to properly use **Storm God Slayer Magic** you'll need to combine the 3 other **God Slayer Magics **together. The Storm is the unmatched speed of lightning, the deadly force of wind, and the crushing power of water all rolled into a single destructive force."

Naruto stares at Zaroc in awe at the God's words, before the grey haired man turns around showing his back and continues, "Now the first spell your going to learn is the first spell you learned for each of the individual elements, that being the **Storm God's Bellow. **Now watch carefully." Zaroc calls up his magic energy, the force of it enough to crack the ground and bring the blonde to his knees.

The God takes a deep breath, gathering Lightning, Air, and Water to his mouth, as a large grey magic seal appears infront of him and he intones **"Storm God's Bellow!**_**(Arashi no Dogo)**_**"** as he releases an enormous swirling vortex of black water and wind with black lightning in the center. The attack hits a boulder and completely destroys it, and continues on through the mountain wall behind it, punching a huge hole in mountain, as it exits to the outside and continues on, punching through the next peak over, before finally dying out.

Naruto stares in complete awe of the power of just a SINGLE **Storm God Slayer **spell. The blonde can't help but to think of how badass he's going to be when he gets that spell, and every other **Storm God Slayer Magic **spell down. Meanwhile Zaroc looks at the damage he caused and chuckles while scratching the back of his head, "Oops, I think I put a little to much power behind that one. It was only supposed to obliterate the boulder... Oh well what do I care I'm a freaking God, that will just make the mortals respect my power more."

Naruto sweat drops at his Adoptive father's antics, however he quickly shakes that off, and begins to try to use the **Storm God's Bellow**, while Zaroc observes. The whole day the blonde tries and tries, but has no success, and the God tells him not to be discouraged as it will take time to get the prefect balance between the three elements. That is how Naruto's training in **Storm God Slayer Magic **went for the rest of X772. On his 9th birthday he received a gift of a magic pen to use when writing his **Seal and Rune Magics.**

Finally near the end of that year, on December 25th, X772 the blonde finally accomplished what he'd worked months for. Standing in the training ground, he takes a huge breath, drawing in Lightning, Water, and Wind, a grey magic seal appears infront of him as he yells out **"Storm God's Bellow!" **and releases a vortex of black wind and water, however his black lightning isnt inside the vortex, its circling around the outside of it. Naruto's bellow is 1/3 the size of Zaroc's but when it hits the target boulder it has enough power to grind it to dust.

The blonde jumps up and whoops in joy at finally managing to do his first **Storm God Slayer **spell. Zaroc looks on in approval and great pride, for he now knows he was right, that the little blonde will be great, and has the potential to master his magic. The Grey haired God claps his hands, "Very good Naruto, very good indeed. The Bellow one of the hardest spells to learn, its why I've always had you learn it first when starting each element. The Physical spells will be a bit easier but still very hard, and the **God Slayer Secret Arts**_**(Metsujin Ogi)**_ will be the hardest to learn."

Naruto nods his head at this, knowing that hes right as he continues, "But with determination, and heart, you will master everything I've got left to teach you. Also starting this coming year I'm going to allow you to start going into clover town, so that you can get used to human interaction, and maybe find some friends your age. Even I know its unhealthy for you to constantly be up here in the mountains with me."

The blonde nods in agreement to this, and is secretly excited to get the chance to meet and befriend other children his age. That night after training all day, and only slightly increasing the power of his new bellow, the two have a dinner of fish, rice, and vegetables before heading to bed.

**East Forest of Magnolia Town**

**Porlyusica's Tree House**

**May 12****th****, X773**

We find the Elderly pink haired healer going about her daily routine of sweeping up her house. For the past 9 years she has had 2 long term patients, her son Minato Dreyar and his wife Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar, and for all the time she's never been able to figure out why they slipped into the comas they have been in all this time. Over the last 9 years her former teammate and lover, father to Minato, Makarov has come to visit the two once a week to check on their condition, and each time she's told him the same thing, that there has been no change.

9 years ago, when Fairy Tail's 3rd Master had returned from retrieving their grandson Naruto, empty handed, she had been angry and asked him where the babe was, when he told her that Hiruzen had died protecting Naruto and given him to someone who had helped them, she beat him over the head and called him an old fool before tossing him out of her house.

It had taken her an entire week to cool down and permit the old man back into her abode. After having a conversation about it, she realized that all she could do was hope that Naruto grew up well cared for and happy, and that eventually he'd make his way to Fairy Tail or one of the other guilds. They then discussed what to do about Minato and Kushina, and Makarov said that they would leave their status a mystery, but act as if they had perished at Konoha.

So it came to be that the only people who knew the truth about the 2 now former Wizard Saints, were herself, Makarov, and Gildarts, the last one because he was Minato's best friend and the Ace of the Guild. They decided to keep it secret from even Ivan, as Makarov had noticed a certain glee in the man's eyes when he'd told him his little brother and Sister-in-law were dead.

So for the last 9 years she has been caring for her baby boy similarly to the way she did when he was very little, as well as her daughter-in-law, seeing to their cleanliness, feeding them to keep their strength up, and making sure that their bladders and bowels were properly emptied every day, the last via a spell. Now in all that time neither one has made a sound or even a twitch, however today she's going to be in for a shock.

As Porlyusica goes about cleaning the room that the two long term patients are in, suddenly her ears pick up a sound coming from both their beds, a sound that is new, that sound is groaning. She places down her broom and goes over to them to check their vitals. What she finds is that they're improving rapidly, and soon enough she notices the two begin to twitch different parts of their bodies, for Minato its his right hand fingers, for Kushina her left foot.

Within 2 hours of the start of their movements, the two do another remarkable thing, they open their eyes. Its slow at first, and they quickly shut them again to keep out the bright light of the sun, but eventually they fully open their blue and violet eyes respectively and begin to take a look around.

The Pink haired woman comes up to her sons bedside and smiles down at him with motherly affection, caressing his cheek, "Welcome back to the world of the living Minato-chan. We have missed you dearly my sweet boy." upon seeing the face of his mother, the blonde smiles back at her and responds, "Hey Kaa-chan. I guess my plan worked after all, and I was able to teleport Kushi-chan and myself to your house for treatment."

The Pink haired healer nods at this, before taking her hand away from her boy's face, and going over to Kushina's bed to scan her over, while the red head just smiles at her. "Thank you Porlyusica-Kaa-chan for healing Min-kun and I. But I have to know. How is Naru-chan? How is my baby?" this causes Porlyusica to cringe slightly, which isn't missed by either younger Mage, however its Minato who decides to voice the question.

"Kaa-san whats wrong? Did something happen to Naruto? Where is our son? What is going on with my voice? Why do I sound older?" this causes both women to chuckle at him, as the red head looks at her husbands face and notices that it does seem a bit older then she remembers and wonders why.

The pink haired woman sighs and rubs her temples before deciding to get right down to business, "I'll answer your questions in reverse order. First off why you sound older is because you are older Minato-chan. The year is X773, you two have been in comas since just after you flashed here on October 13th, X764." this statement leaves the two former Wizard Saints in complete shock, however what she has to say next will cause their shock to be replaced by something else.

"As for where Naru-chan is... I don't know. Makarov went to meet Hiruzen like you asked him to, but the man never showed. When Makarov went to find the man, he found him dead, surrounded by the bodies of several cultists and Naruto missing. He sent Gildarts out to find the babe as soon as he returned to the guild, but after 2 months of searching Gildarts found nothing, not even a trace of Naruto." This news fills the two with heartbreak, intense sadness, and in the case of Minato great rage.

However before the blonde can express his rage by releasing his magic, and to stop Kushina's now forming tears, Porlyusica continues. "However don't despair there is an up side to this. The old fool said that he sensed the presence of a 3rd party in the area, and that that third party was the one responsible for the deaths of the cultists, it looked like he or she helped Hiruzen, who was dying from an earlier wound, and in thanks, and trusting the person Hiruzen handed Naru-chan to that person and they are the ones who have him."

Kushina however gets angry at that, "How is that an upside?! Some stranger has had my baby for the last 9 years! He probably doesn't even know who he is, he might have a new name! Hell the person who raised him may have raised him to be a Psychopathic murderer! How is that and upside?! Tell Me!"

However before the pink haired woman can answer, a voice comes from behind her, "Its an upside because Hiruzen would not have trusted Naruto-chan to someone evil. It is an upside because gods willing the boy will come and join Fairy Tail in the next couple of years, and if not Fairy Tail then another guild that we are friendly with. That is the upside Kushina-chan, that we WILL see our youngest Dreyar again!"

They all turn to see Makarov standing in the doorway, and the man has a look of absolute faith in his eyes that his words are true. He walks into the room, using his **Titan Magic**_**(Jiyaianto Maho) **_to become slightly larger, about 6' tall, as he walks over to his son's bed and wraps him in a strong hug, patting the man's back. "It's so good to have you back my boy. You have been sorely missed, not just by this old man, but by the entire guild, especially Gildarts. In fact you missed his wedding and his wife leaving him."

The blonde hugs his now larger father back, smiling at the old man, "Thank you Tou-san, its good to be back. I cant believe that we've missed so much time and so many events. But can you be certain that my son will find us? Please be honest with me, you owe me that much old man." The older man nods his head seriously in response, and seeing no lie in his eyes Minato nods in acceptance before letting the subject drop.

Makarov then goes over to Kushina's bed and gives her a gentler hug then his son, and a kiss on the forehead. "It is also good to have you back my daughter. You will be a shining light for all the younger females at the guild. Someone for them to look up to. Welcome back." the red head smiles with tears in her eyes as she buries her face in her surrogate father's chest and hugs him tightly.

They are all brought back to the here and now as Porlyusica clears her throat, gaining all their attention, "While its all well and good that they are awake again, there are still many checkups to be made. They will need rehabilitation for using their magic, and when they get that back down then they will have to retrain up their spells and fighting styles before I even consider giving them the all clear to return to active duty." as she ends this statement with piercing glares to all three of the others in the room.

Minato and Kushina quickly nod their heads to the woman's words, while Makarov shrinks back to his original size and chuckles. "A slave driver as always my dear. You'll never change Porlyusica-chan." All he gets for this comment is a whack over the head with a broom and a look from said pink haired healer that screams _"Leave now or get hurt" _so he does the smart thing and hightails it out of there and back to the guild.

The blonde and red head laugh at the antics of the first's parents, and separately think to themselves that some things never change. Then their thoughts turn to the missing 9 years of their lives, and realizing that they now have to get used to being 34 years old, and the fact that their only child is missing. Lastly their thoughts turn to the future, and both make a silent vow that when they are finally combat ready again, they will leave and search for their Naru-chan, and they wont stop until they find him.

This is how the world and Fairy Tail regained 2 former Wizard Saints. It would take a full year for the two to get back into tip top fighting shape, before Porlyusica would begrudgingly agree to allow them back into active service. When they returned to Fairy Tail they would be welcomed with open arms by everyone, especially Gildarts who was glad to have his best friend back. However one man would not welcome them back, and that man was Ivan, who seethed at the fact that he was lied to about his brother's demise, and plot how to get even. However the two would not stay long, as a week after returning they would set off on their journey to find their son.

**Clover Town**

**October 8****th****, X773**

Today we find our blonde God Slayer doing what he's been doing everyday for the last 10 months, walking down the streets of clover town. He is making his way to a little shop called Ichiraku Ramen, it is a place he first discovered on his first trip into clover town in January. After shopping for new clothes, he was hungry, one of the other shoppers in the clothing store was a girl about 5 years older them himself so around 14 or 15 years old.

The girls name was Ayame Ichiraku, and she said she and her father ran the best Ramen restaurant in all of Fiore, so never having had ramen before and being hungry Naruto followed her to her family's shop, and boy was he glad he did now. The first time he tasted the delicious ramen made by Ayame's father Teuchi, he instantly fell in love with the stuff and has been getting multiple bowls of it once every month. Ayame turned out to be Naruto's first ever friend as well.

Knowing Ayame has led the blonde to meeting and getting to know other children, children his age. Among those children he's met and befriended are Shikamaru Nara who is tall for his age and kind of skinny, also very smart but lazy. Choji Akimichi who is chubby and average height for a 10 year old, but he's laid back and can always be found with a bag of chips in his hand.

However he hasn't only made friends with boys, he also has two more female friends. First is Ino Yamanaka, who has platinum blond hair, Naruto would say that shes very pretty for a 10 year old girl. Ino is your typical girlie girl, shes also a gossip queen, her mother owns a flower shop in Clover Town. Second is Sakura Haruno, who is a pink haired girl, her family owns the Clothing shop he bought his clothes in. Sakura is a very intelligent but very shy girl, she used to be very self-conscious about her forehead because she was bullied for it, until Naruto saw and sent the bullies packing. Since then Sakura has started to open up more.

Over the months Naruto has hung out with and gotten to know his friends very well. He's found out that Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji all come from Mage families and are Mages in training themselves, while Sakura like her parents is a regular civilian. He told them that he was a Mage as well, specializing in **Lightning, Wind, and Water Magic**. The only problem is that none of his friends know who he really is.

The reason for this is because the first time he left to come to Clover Town, Zaroc told him to use **Transformation Magic **to change his hair and eye color, as well as cover up his whisker marks. When asked why, the God merely said that there were people in Clover Town who would link him to his biological father and report seeing him to his grandfather and they don't want that yet. The blonde agreed and did as told, changing his hair color to black, and his eyes to brown, while getting rid of his whisker marks, he even went so far as to concoct a fake name for himself, Arashi Namikaze.

So that is how his friends and their parents know him, as Arashi Namikaze, he feels really bad about lying to them, but until his training with Zaroc is complete he can't have his grandfather finding him and taking him to Fairy Tail. He is drawn from his thoughts as he finally reaches Ichiraku Ramen, he enters the shop with a smile on his face. "Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-ojisan! Your favorite customer has arrived!"

The ramen chef and his daughter smile brightly at the almost 10 year olds exuberance, as he takes his usual seat at the counter and the brown haired 15 year old comes over to him. "Hello Arashi-kun, hows my Ototo today?" the currently black haired boy smiles at her brightly, "I'm alright Ayame-nee, though I'm a little sore, Zar-Tou-san is a slave driver when it comes to training. Anyway I'll take my usual!"

The brown haired teen giggles at the boys antics, but nods her head, "Alright then. Tou-san 5 bowls of Miso Ramen to start!" her father turns to her slightly in response "Coming right up." a few minuets later Ayame places the first bowl infront of the boy and he digs in. Bowl after bowl of delicious noodles are placed before him and he devours them all, in the end he has a stack of bowls next to him numbering 15, as he releases a large belch and pats his belly. "Excuse me. Ah that hit the spot, great ramen as always Ojisan!" he places the Jewels for the meal down on the counter, however before he can hop down and go to walk out, Ayame hands the money back to him, "No no, your not paying today. The food is on the house this time Arashi-Ototo." the boy is shocked by this but smiles gratefully, "Thank you! Well I'll see you later Ayame-nee, I'm going to go hang out with the guys."

With that he walks out, not seeing the brown haired teen shake her head and laugh at her little brothers actions. For the rest of the day he hangs out wit Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, and Sakura, playing Chess with Shikamaru and actually giving him a challenge. He spars with Choji to give him help in using his families Magic, he then lets Sakura and Ino drag him around town to a bunch of stores, before heading to the Yamanaka flower shop and using his water magic to water all the flowers and other assorted plants.

However throughout the day he receives gifts from his friends and their parents, much to his surprise. From Shikamaru and his parents he gets different strategy games. From Choji and his parents he receives recipes for food that is high in protein and good for helping to quickly replenish magic energy. From Ino and Sakura he actually receives two gifts, the first is a kiss on the cheek from each of them, the second gift from Ino is a book on meditation techniques, and a bonsai tree from Mrs. Yamanaka.

The second gift from Sakura and her parents is an item that will forever be special to him, they give him a grey coat with black fur around the collar, which goes down to the back of his knees. The coat has the symbols for the three elements he uses on the back, those being a lightning bolt, a wave, and three interconnecting swirls representing wind, and they are in a triangle formation. When he finally asks Mebuki Haruno why everyone has given him these gifts, the answer he gets is unexpected.

"Everyone has given you all these gifts because your birthday is in 2 days and we know that you wont be around for us to celebrate it with you. So we all got together and decided to give you your gifts early, and we hope that you enjoy all of them. Hopefully next year we'll be able to throw you a big birthday party Arashi-kun, to let you know how special you are to not only our children, but to us as well."

The 10 year old is stunned speechless at this, and can only nod his head and smile in gratitude. Soon enough he leaves Clover Town and heads back to the peak, where he shows off all his gifts to Zaroc, especially his new coat. The God smiles at seeing how happy the blonde is, and tells him its a great coat, but that he may want to keep it in his **Requip Space** when they train. 2 days later Naruto turns 10 and Zaroc give him his gift, he begins his training in the **God Slayer Secret Arts** of Lightning, Water, and Wind.

The next nearly 4 years would be difficult on the Blonde, but he would persevere and learn every single **Storm God Slayer **spell and **God Slayer Secret Art **spell that Zaroc had to teach. He would also come very far in **Seal and Rune Magic**, becoming an adept by his 13th birthday. In all that time however it would be his friendships with those in Clover Town that would see him through all his harsh training and when the day came for Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar to make his reappearance to the world, Earth Land wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut. Well theres chapter 2. Now as you can see i put some charcters from Konoha in this chapter. As for the rest of the Konoha characters, they'll be making appearences throughout the story. Some might even Join Fairy Tail in the years leading up to the start of Cannon, never know. Anyway this chapter was just to show a bit of the blonde's childhood, and reintroduce his first ever friends from when he was a baby. Also i hope everyone likes how I gave him the obligitory Dreyar family fur lined jacket at the end. Anyway next chapter will be when Naruto finally finishes his training under Zaroc and heads to fairy tail to reunite with his family. Please read and review.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3:Joining Fairy Tail! Reuniting!

Hey its Black Flame here, bringing you the 3rd chapter of Fairy Tail's God Slayer. This chapter is all about Naruto reuniting with his family, joing fairy tail, and telling his family where he's been for 13 years. Also this chapter kind of sets up my reason for not wanting to Pair Naruto with Erza in this story. Now as for who the pairing will be, i've been getting alot of people asking for Mirajane, so i'm going to go with Mira, which is what i was leaning towards anyway, I may end up adding 1 other girl much later on though. Also Mira and her siblings wont appear till next chapter. please enjoy.

"Come Get Some" Human/God Speech

_"So freaking stupid" Human/God Thoughts_

**"I will Devour you!"Dragon/Monster Speech**

_**"I hate humans"Dragon/Monster Thoughts**_

I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto. This will be NarutoXMirajane

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Joining Fairy Tail! Meet the Family!<strong>

**Bottom of Mountains Near Clover Town**

**July 7****th****, X777**

**Naruto Age 13**

We find our blonde God Slayer standing at the base of the Mountain he's called home since he was a year old. Over the years Naruto has changed slightly, nearing 14 he's tall for his age standing at 5'7 and weighing 115lbs. His hair is still spikey and blonde, but he no longer resembles his father as he's cut his hair short(Hair style from chapter 700), his eyes are still the same though, he is now wearing a black muscle shirt with a dark orange vest over that, grey slacks with multiple pockets, black combat boots, and over all of that is a larger version of the jacket he got from the Haruno's at 10.

Standing next to the blonde is his Adoptive father and teacher, Zaroc the **Storm God**_**(Arashi-Kami)**_, who can only look on the teen with great pride. In the 13 years that he has had Naruto under his care he has watched him grow from an energetic and curious child, into a powerful, intelligent, and amazing Mage. He's taken all the God's hardest training and lessons and has never given up, all this makes him proud to call the blonde his son and the **Storm God Slayer**_**(Arashi no Metsujin)**_.

The grey haired God turns to the blonde, patting his shoulder to get his attention, "Well this is it kid, the last 13 years have been fun, but its time for us to part ways. I have nothing more to teach you and you've exceeded my expectations in every way. I want you to know that no matter who you came from, I am damn proud to call you not only the **Storm God Slayer **but my son."

Naruto smiles proudly at this, as he shocks the big God by hugging him, "Thank you Zaroc-Tou-san, that means so much coming from you. I've had a lot of fun growing up with you, and all the training you gave me really pushed me to my limits and beyond, but if I learned one thing its to never give up, to keep moving forward, and to fight till my last breath, and when I make a promise to always keep it. You've given me the philosophy that I'll live by for the rest of my life, I'll miss you, but it is time for me to rejoin my family."

Zaroc pulls away and ruffles his hair one last time, before he vanishes in the wind. Naruto smiles lightly before making his way down to Clover Town to make his grand debut, at least to the rest of the world, however he made his debut as himself to his friends and their families last year. Boy was that a bit of a hassle, the kids felt betrayed by his pretending to be "Arashi Namikaze", while the adults wanted to go out and inform his grandfather right away, however he managed to smooth things over.

Telling Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, and Sakura that though his name is not Arashi and he's actually blonde, his personality is the same, the he never pretended to be something hes not. He convinced the parents not to tell his grandfather Makarov about his trips into Clover town because he was still training and he wanted to do the Dreyar name proud when he finally joined Fairy Tail, so they acquiesced to his pleas. However he learned something from Shikaku Nara that day that he didn't know before, his parents were alive.

Apparently his parents had been in comas for 9 years before awaking in X773, and then began to search for him in X774, they'd even contacted their old friends to see if they'd seen him and they'd all told the two at the time that they hadn't. So now he had meeting and getting to know his parents to look forward to.

After an hour walk as usual he enters into Clover Town proper, and decided to getting his stomach filled before heading to his friends to tell them he's heading for Fairy Tail, he goes straight to Ichiraku Ramen. When he arrives he calls out "Ayame-nee, Teuchi-Oji, I've come for the food of the gods!" Hearing the blonde's voice the two ramen chefs smile brightly.

Over the years the two haven't changed much, Ayame is now 19 having just celebrated her birthday last month, shes a bit taller now, standing 5'2, her figure is very womanly, with mid C-Cup sized breasts. In the last few years shes moved from waitress to co-chef, denoted by her white clothing. Teuchi hasn't changed at all except getting another age line on his face. The two ramen chefs greet him as he takes his usual seat at the counter, with the older girl coming over to get his order.

"So what will it be today Naruto-Ototo? The usual or something new?" the blonde takes a thinking pose for a moment before lighting up and giving his response, "I'll start off with 5 extra large bowls of Pork Ramen, then 5 extra large bowls of Shrimp Ramen please Nee-chan. I'm not going to eat my usual amount seeing as I'm heading to Magnolia in a little while." the brown haired woman nods her head at this, "Alright that order is coming right up." as she goes to get to work cooking his food.

While he eats his ramen, he has his usual conversation with the Ichiraku. Ayame asks him at some point why he's heading to Magnolia, and when he tells her that hes heading there to join his grandfather's guild, Fairy Tail, she immediately understands. After finishing his last bowl, he pats his stomach as usual and when he goes to pay for his meal, Teuchi tells him its on the house as a going away present, which causes him to bow his head and thank the man profusely for his generosity before leaving and telling them he'll definitely keep in contact.

After leaving the ramen shop, he heads over to the Nara house, as around this time of day Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino would be together there, most likely just enjoying the early afternoon breeze, and usually where Ino was Sakura wasn't far off being that they are best friends. Arriving at the Nara house he knocks on the door, he only has to wait a few moments before its opened by Yoshino Nara, who smiles up at him, being that he's slightly taller then her as she is only 5'3.

"Naruto-kun, come on in. If your looking for the kids, you know where to find them. I take it today is the day?" the blonde nods at this before replying "Yeah today's the day Yoshino-san, today is the day I return to my family. You know I'm actually a little scared...what if I'm not the son that Tou-chan and Kaa-chan want? What if my skill as a Mage isnt good enough for Ji-chan and he wont let me be a Fairy Tail Mage?"

The Nara matriarch gently touches his face, while looking at him with understanding, "Oh Naruto-kun you silly boy. You worry for nothing, I happen to know for a fact that your parents have loved you since the day you were born, and even now they continue to search for you so that they can hold you in their arms and tell you how much they've missed you. A parents job is to love their child unconditionally no matter who or what they become.

As for Makarov-dono not letting you join Fairy Tail because you lack skill as a Mage, well you don't have to worry about that one, your grandfather is a very kind and jovial man, and will accept pretty much anyone into Fairy Tail. In fact the guild is famous for having the most destructive Mages, and Makarov-dono just lets them do what they want. So cheer up young man, a boy isnt supposed to show fear."

She pats him on his cheek as he stands tall and places his usual foxy smile on his face, "Thank you for that Yoshino-san. Well I'm heading out back to see the guys and girls." with that he walks past her and heads out to the back porch. When he gets out there he finds the 4 he's looking for right away, Shikamaru and Sakura are sitting across from each other playing Shogi, Choji is watching them while eating his usual bag of chips, and Ino is tending to Mrs. Nara's flower bush.

Over the years each one has changed a little, Shikamaru still has his shoulder length hair tied in a pineapple shaped ponytail, however he's gotten taller, now standing at 5'5, and weighing 110lbs. He is dressed in a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back is a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and grey sandals. At the moment he has a look of concentration on his normally lazy looking face. One thing that's changed is he now sports small hoop earrings in his ears, a sign that he is the Heir to the Nara clan.

Sakura has changed a bit more then Shikamaru, at 14 years old the girls pink hair goes down to her shoulder blades, kept up by a burnt orange headband given to her by Naruto for her 13th birthday. She's 4'11 tall, and still gaining her feminine figure, her breasts are a solid B-cup, and her hips are a bit wider but you can still see a bit of childishness in her. Sakura wears a dark red Qipao dress with white circular designs, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts and strappy slightly heeled sandals.

Choji is still a chubby boy, though his body weight has begun to change into more muscle then fat. He is now slightly taller then Naruto, standing at 5'10, and weighing around 200 pounds. He still has spiky, brown hair, and swirl marks on his cheeks, he wears black pants, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved green haori over a light-green shirt, and combat boots. He also has hoop earrings in his ears just like Shikamaru, which denotes him as Heir of the Akimichi clan.

Ino has changed probably the most out of all 4. She now stands at 5'1, with a very athletic yet curvaceous figure, and her still developing bust is at least a small C-cup. Her platinum blonde hair now reaches down to her waist and is tied into a high ponytail, with her bangs covering the right side of her face. She wears a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a purple apron skirt that is cut off on the sides, showing off her long legs, and bandages on her stomach and legs to cover the flesh, a requirement from her father, and high heeled shoes. She to has hoop earrings in her ears for the same reason as Shikamaru and Choji.

The most major thing that has changed over the years is that both Ino and Sakura have developed deep crushes on the blonde. Always competing for his attentions, however Naruto inherited his father's thickness when it comes to women and so he has no idea that they like him as any more then friends.

The blonde walks over and sits next to Choji, "Hey Choji, hows the game going?"

The chubby teen munches some chips before replying "Hey Naruto. The game is going pretty good, Sakura-san has been giving Shikamaru a real challenge." the blonde nods at this, knowing how smart Sakura is, the thing though is that Shikamaru has an IQ of over 200, while Sakura's IQ is around 160, which means beating the lazy teen in strategy games is nearly impossible, and the only one who does mange to beat him is his father Shikaku.

The silence and the two players concentration are broken by a squeal of "Naruto-kun!" as said boy finds a weight settle on his back, and looks over his shoulder to find Ino hanging off him, with her arms wrapped around his neck from behind. The platinum blonde pouts slightly, "So mean Naruto-kun... Why would you choose to greet Choji first instead of a beautiful girl like me?"

The male blonde chuckles at her antics, "Well you were busy so I figured I'd leave you to your task. Choji was an easy choice because all he was doing is eating and watching Shikamaru and Sakura-chan play Shogi. You understand right Ino-chan?" as he gives the other blonde a winning smile, causing her shudder internally in happiness. She takes herself off his back and positions herself next to him on his left, but keeps her arms around his neck.

"I understand Naruto-kun. What do you say you and I get out of here and go out on a date? Sakura and Shika could be at that for hours." Naruto chuckles again, however before he can answer, the pink haired girl finally loses her cool, "Get off of Naruto-kun, Ino-pig! He wouldnt go on a date with you if you were the last girl in Fiore! Naruto-kun would much rather go out with a girl like me, a girl who is intelligent and mature. Not some flighty bleach blonde like you!"

This has the affect of not only starting the usual argument between the two girls, but costing Sakura the Shogi game. As the blonde and pink headed girls argue over who he likes more, Naruto and the other two boys lay down in the shade and just stare at the clouds. After a few minuets the lazy Nara sighs gaining everyone's attention, "Troublesome, you came here to say goodbye didn't you Naruto?"

The blond God Slayer nods his head in response, as the girls faces change to ones of sadness. "Yeah, I'm heading to Magnolia Town in on the next train, which is an hour from now." he looks at each of his friends faces and when he notices the looks on the girls faces he wraps them both in a hug, "Don't be sad Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. Its not like I'm going to be gone forever, We can write each other, and heck when I'm not on missions I can come to Clover Town and visit once a month, so we'll still see each other.

Hey I have an idea, if you guys don't find the Rune Knights to be to your liking you can quit and come join Fairy Tail, then we'll definitely see each other all the time. Sakura-chan since we recently discovered you can use magic and you want to be a healer you can always train under my granny, I hear shes one of the best there is."

They all nod at this, and the girls quickly perk up, as the 5 friends spend the rest of the hour just hanging out. When the time comes for Naruto to head to the train station his friends accompany him, and when they arrive they find all their parents there as well, which is shocking to them. Mebuki Haruno steps forward and hands the blonde a brown paper package, and when he unwraps it he finds its a brand new version of his coat, slightly bigger then the one he has on now.

"That coat is for when you grow some more, its made to fit you up 6'1 in height, as thats how tall your father is and we believe you'll take after him in that regard." The blonde gives the woman a hug in thanks. Choza Akimichi steps forward and hands the blonde a Styrofoam food box, "Some food for the trip kid. I'm glad Choji made friends with you Naruto, because you can eat just as much as an Akimichi and have never made fun of our family for our girth. I wish you luck with your family." Naruto nods up at the large man, as Choza is 6'6.

Shikaku hands him a piece of paper, "If you ever get into any trouble with the Rune Knights or the **Magic Council**_**(Maho Hyogin)**_, which as a part of Fairy Tail I'm pretty sure you'll do eventually, give that to who ever jams you up and they'll let ya go. Just try not to be to Troublesome and go looking for trouble." Naruto chuckles at the man but nods his head in agreement none the less.

Inoichi the steps forward and hands him some flowers, and when the younger blonde gives him a questioning look he quickly explains. "Those are for you to give to your mother as a 'I'm home Kaa-chan ' gift, I remembered what her favorites were, its to help ease the transition back into at least Kushina's life. As for your father, just talk to him about seals and he'll take to you right away." Naruto gives him a silent thank you.

He hears the whistle of the Train, and the announcer say that the train to Magnolia Town is leaving in 5 minuets, so he steps onto the train, then looks at everyone, "Thank you everyone, for everything you've done for me the past 4 years. You have been my friends, and in some ways my family. I wont ever forget any of you, and this wont be the last you'll see of me. Goodbye all." and with that he walks inside the train car and takes his seat, as the train lurches forward and speeds off towards Magnolia Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town<strong>

**July 7th, X777**

2 hours later, the train pulls to a stop in Magnolia Train Station, as the blonde steps off the train, he takes a look around the train station and notices that there are a lot more people in this one then were in Clover Station. He exits the station with only the flowers still in his hands, having eaten the food, and stored the new coat in his Requip space, and as he gets his first look at Magnolia town, he cant help but to let a slight gasp escape his lips.

Magnolia town is huge, filled with far more buildings, and people then Clover Town ever was. The blonde has never seen so many people in his life, however he quickly regains himself and enters into the town proper. Half way through his walk through town, he comes to a realization, he has no idea where Fairy Tail is located in town.

So he stops at a stall selling Apples, buys one, and asks the man running it where Fairy Tail is. "Fairy Tail? Its in the south of town, close to the coast. If you keep going up this road 2 more kilometers, its a big building, 3 floors high and has a sign over the door that says 'Fairy Tail ', you can't miss it kid." the blonde thanks him before continuing on his journey.

After about a half hour of walking, he comes up to a large, pyramid shaped building, which resembles a pagoda, with the front doors looking Arabian in design, and the sign is ofcourse over the doors denoting the place as Fairy Tail. The blonde takes a deep breath, steeling his nerves, before pushing the doors open, and immediately having to duck a flying chair. When he stands back to his full height he notices that the guild is in chaos, as the members are engaged in fighting each other.

He makes his way through the chaos, dodging objects as they come at him, and heads straight for the bar, where he sees a small man wearing a blue jacket over a light green tunic like shirt, blue pants, brown boots, and a weird looking Fushia colored hat, sitting on top of the bar drinking a beer. He can sense that the man has an enormous amount of Magical Power, but suppressed, and comes to the conclusion right away that this is the Master of Fairy Tail, and his grandfather Makarov Dreyar.

When he reaches the bar, he clears his throat before speaking, "Excuse me sir, but might you be the Master of this guild?" Makarov looks up from his beer at the person speaking to him, and nearly drops it in the process, for standing infront of him is almost the spitting image of his son, but with shorter hair, and as he searches the boys face he finds what he's looking for, the whisker like birth marks on the cheeks, and knows immediately that the boy standing before him is his grandson.

His surprise is only momentary before he schools his features and places his kindly grandfather face on before replying. "Why yes I am young man! I am Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Master of Fairy Tail. What can I do for you?" he watches as the blonde nods his head before speaking again "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar, I'm your grandson. I would like to join the guild if I can Jiji."

These words are enough to stop all action in the guild, as all the Mages present can only stare in shock at the teen's statement, while the older Mages are just waiting for their master to explode in rage at this boy's words. However no one expects what happens next, as Makarov places his beer down, hops off the counter, and starts to walk towards the stairs leading to the second floor, "Follow me my boy." and the blonde does as told, following the tiny man up the stairs, leaving a bunch of surprised Mages in they're wake.

Naruto follows Makarov to the mans office, and as soon as the door closes behind him a seal activates, one he recognizes as a privacy seal. The blonde becomes a little uneasy and tenses, preparing to defend himself if needed, even though he knows he'd lose to his grandfather. The man surprises him though by turning around and looking up at him with a gentle smile, "No need to get tense Naru-chan, I know you are who you say.

Its in the looks, you resemble your father so much when he was your age, though your hair is much shorter. Also no other child I've heard of has ever had those birth marks upon your cheeks. Just tell me one thing my boy... Where have you been all these years?"

The blonde sighs in relief, before taking a seat on one of the couches in the room and running his hands through his hair. "Thank you Ji-chan, for a minute there I thought you didn't believe me and I was going to have to fight you. To answer your question, thats a long story and I'd rather tell it with the whole family present if you don't mind."

The white haired man nods his head at this, "I completely understand Naruto-chan. Your parents aren't here right now, your Father is out on a S-Class mission with your godfather and the Guild's Ace Gildarts Clive, while your mother is on a A-class mission with your cousin Laxus, helping him gain more experience as a Mage. However they should all be returning in a couple of hours, Minato-chan and Gildarts left 2 days ago and between the two of them the job should be done by now, as for your mother and Laxus, their job was only 3 towns over and they left this morning so they should be finished already."

The blonde deflates slightly at this as he lets out a sigh, "Man I was hoping that they'd be here when I arrived... Oh well I guess I can wait a few hours to see them, I mean I've gone 13 years without seeing or knowing them, whats a few hours more? In the meantime I'd really like to get to know you Ji-chan."

The old master smiles at this and nods his head. So for the next couple of hours the two Dreyar men sit in the office and get to know each other a little better, with Makarov telling his Grandson about his youth. He tells the young blonde how he is part of a long Fairy Tail legacy as his own father, the boys Great-Grandfather, was one of the founders of Fairy Tail which really interests the boy, and when asked about his grandmother the man tells him that he and she are not married but still very close.

About 2 hours into the conversation it dawns on the old Wizard Saint that he has yet to find out what kind of magic his grandson uses, so wanting to find out he asks, "I hope you don't mind my asking Naruto-chan, but what kind of Magic do you use?" This question slightly blindsides the 13 year old, however before he can answer the question there is a knock on the door, and the old man gets up to answer it.

When Makarov opens the door he finds Minato, Gildarts, Kushina, and 16 year old Laxus Dreyar standing there, he quickly motions for all 4 to enter the room before closing the door and re-engaging the privacy seals. The 4 Mages are surprised by this action, however Minato and Gildarts quickly notice the teenage boy sitting on one of the couches, as the old man addresses them all.

Minato Dreyar has changed very little since X764, his hair is still spikey with the jaw length bangs, though he has a few lines on his face to show he has aged, he's also grown a small goatee on his chin., and his attire has changed. He now wears a long sleeved black sweatshirt that has yellow lightning patterns around the wrists, long black pants with green wind patters around the legs, over the sweater is a brown utility vest, and over that is a brand new white coat, with fur lining the collar, with a wave motif around the hem. On the back of his jacket is the Kanji for _"Fairy Tail's Yellow Flash"_.

Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar, hasn't changed at all, even though shes 34 year old she still retains the look of a woman in her 20s. Her long red hair is as vibrant as ever only right now its tied up in a high ponytail, however her Violet eyes have a little less shine to them. She's wearing her Job attire right now, which consists of and outfit similar to her husbands, except her shirt is short sleeved, her pants only extend to her calves, and her boots extend up to where her pants cutoff, also her utility vest is dark green. She to wears a fur lined coat, only hers is deep red and has the kanji for _"Fairy Tail's Queen Of Blades" _on the back.

Laxus Dreyar is your stereo typical teenager, standing at 6 feet tall and weighing 145 pounds. He has the typical Dreyar family spikey blonde hair, with several bangs over his forehead, and orange eyes, over his right eye however is a lightning bolt shaped scar. Laxus wears a brown colored T-shirt over a black sweater, dark green pants, and black shoes. Over his ears he has on a pair of Magic Headphones.

"Welcome back everyone, I'm sure that your Jobs were huge successes, however we can discuss that later. Minato, Kushina, Laxus there's some here I'd like all of you to re-meet." with that he leads the three named people around to the front of the couch where Naruto is sitting and Motions to the boy, "I present to you Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar. Naruto-chan has come home my children." The 13 year old stands up, finding that hes only slightly shorter then his cousin Laxus.

Minato and Kushina are in shock, as they take in the young man infront of them from head to toe, doing a sweep of his person in the span of seconds. However they both quickly zoom in on the same thing that gave it away to the old man, the whisker marks on his cheeks. Kushina steps toward him shakily, and raises her hands, placing them upon his cheeks and rubbing his whiskers.

"It's really you isnt it? Your really Naru-chan... My baby." in response the younger blonde leans into her hands more, smiling softly and replies, "Yeah its really me Kaa-chan...I'm here, I'm real. I've missed you Kaa-chan, I have something for you." he steps away from the red-haired woman and bends down slightly to pick up the bouquet of flowers from the table and holds them out to her. She gasps slightly, as they're her favorites, Casablanca Lilies.

She takes them, and proceeds to wrap him in a tight hug, crying into his shirt in happiness. "Thank you Sochi, thank you so much, they're beautiful. I'm so happy to have you back, to hold you in my arms my little baby." at this point Minato steps up, placing his hand on Naruto's head and ruffling his hair, "Your mother is right son, its great to have you back. You have no idea how long your mother and I have searched all over Earth Land for you, so to have you show up here at Fairy Tail of all places is a surprise, but a good one.

You don't look exactly like I remember you, I remember your hair being exactly like mine just with out my bangs. I can only think of one thing to say to sum up how your mother and I feel and here it is...Welcome back Naruto!" The love he feels from his parents, as well as his grandfather as the man grows larger and envelops them all in a bear hug, and the acceptance he can see in the eyes of his Cousin and Godfather are just to much for him, and the 13 year old begins to cry for the first time in his life, but his tears are ones of joy.

"Thank you, thank you all so much for accepting me, and for genuinely loving me, even though I've been missing for nearly 13 years. You have no idea what this means to me." The family dis-engages from their hug, as Naruto wipes his tears away, and Minato just smiles and pats his shoulder before telling him, "Ofcourse we love and accept you Naruto-chan, we're your family and thats what families do. Now say high to your cousin Laxus, he's my older brother, your uncle, Ivan's son."

Laxus extends his hand for a handshake, and Naruto grips him by the forearm in response, "Hey cousin, its nice to meet you. I'm Naruto as you already know, I'm 13 in a half, I like ramen, training, learning new Seals and Runes, and my friends. I dislike bullies, people who put down **Seal and Rune Magic**, and anyone who messes with my friends. How about you?"

Laxus is surprised by this introduction for a moment, before he regains his senses and grabs the younger teen's forearm as well and responds, "Yeah nice to meet you again little cousin. My name is Laxus Dreyar, Im 16, I enjoy rock music, training, and hanging out with Minato-Ojisan. I don't have a favorite food, and my only real dislike is weakness, because I used to be sickly and weak."

The younger blonde nods in response to this as the two let go of each others forearms and just smirk at one another. Gildarts steps forward next and if Naruto had to use one word to describe his Godfather, it would be huge. Gildarts Clive is a man of 38 years old, with slicked back shoulder length orange hair, and a stubbly beard. He is tall, even more so then Minato, standing at least 6'4, and heavily muscular.

His attire is rather simple, he wears a long, black, high-collared and tattered cloak with shoulder plates; around his waist is a simple belt. Gildarts also wear loose-fitting dark pants, complete with an armored waist-guard bearing plates similar to the ones on his shoulders, tucked inside simple boots. The man steps forward and pats him on the shoulder, however that one action nearly sends him to his knees from the strength behind it.

"Its nice to finally meet you kiddo. You know when your old man told me he wanted me to be your Godfather before you were born I was iffy about it at first. But then I thought what the heck and said yes, however before I ever got to meet you a dragon attacked, you went missing, and your parents here went into comas for 9 years. But hey whatcha gonna do right? I look forward to getting to know you now that your back."

This brings about a subject from earlier in Makarov's mind as the old man clears his throat, breaking up the reunion a bit and getting everyone's attention, before addressing the elephant in the room. "Speaking of going missing Naruto-chan, now that your parents, Godfather, and Cousin are here I believe its time you tell everyone where you have been the past 13 years. We would all very much like to hear about the life you've had up till now, and about the person who raised you."

Minato, Kushina, and Gildarts all nod their heads in agreement to this, as Laxus goes over and leans against a wall and crosses his arms in front of his chest. The youngest blonde sighs, before taking a seat on the couch, as his parents take seats on either side of him, and Gildarts sits on the edge of Makarov's desk.

Naruto takes a deep breath before he begins, "Well to answer your questions Ji-chan, for the last 13 years I've lived in the mountains nearest Clover Town. Thats also where I learned the Main type of Magic that I use, **God Slayer Magic**_**(Metsujin Maho)**_." this shocks everyone in the room. It shocks Minato and Kushina because their son has been so close all this time and they never even suspected it. Makarov is shocked because he's heard of **God Slayer Magic**, its a **Lost Magic**_**(Rosuto Majikku), **_and supposed to be powerful. Gildarts is shocked because he's never even heard of it before, hell before today he never even heard of **Dragon Slayer Magic**_**(Metsuryu Maho), **_and Laxus is shocked that theres another type of Slayer Magic out there.

Kushina snaps out of her shock to ask, "You've lived near clover town all of these years and yet no one ever saw you Sochi? And how did you learn **God Slayer Magic**?" Naruto nods his head as he answers back, "Yeah. No one ever saw me because I didn't start actually going into Clover Town till I was 10, and when I did I put up a transformation to change my hair and eye color, and hide my whisker marks. For the first 2 years I went into town everyone knew me as Arashi Namikaze."

This causes Minato to laugh out loud and comment, "Thats ingenious son. If no one in clover town could connect you to me and your mother, then they would never be able to report your location to us, did your caretaker come up with that?" the younger blonde nods and responds "He did. But it didn't matter, I revealed myself a year and a half ago to all my friends and their families, they wanted to report back to you back then but I convinced them not to as I hadn't finished my God Slayer Training yet."

The older blonde nods at this, as Makarov brings the conversation back on topic, "You said "He" that means your caretaker was a man. Did he teach you your **God Slayer Magic **Naruto-chan?" The 13 year old nods, "Yeah, but he wasn't a man, at least not a HUMAN man. My teacher and Adoptive father, the one who taught me **God Slayer Magic **was the god Zaroc. He was good to me all these years, even told me about all of you when I was 7."

Kushina becomes angry at this, "He knew you had a family who loved you and were worried sick looking for you and he still kept you? What kind of God is that?! To keep a child from his rightful parents? I"ll find this Zaroc and rip him apart for keeping my baby from me!" her magic spikes and becomes visible as her anger increases, making her glow red, and her hair begins to swing wildly behind her looking like 9 tails. However it all stops when Naruto places his hands over hers and looks at her with a look of pleading.

"Kaa-chan please don't be angry, and don't blame Zaroc-Tou-san for keeping me from you. After he told me he gave me the chance to end my training right there and bring me here to Ji-chan, but I refused, I told him I wanted to stay and finish my training and become a true God Slayer. But I took an interest in **Seal Magic **and **Rune Magic**, as well as swordsmanship because of you and Tou-chan and he helped me pursue those interests. So if you want to be mad at anyone be mad at me."

The red-head deflates at her son's words, and the look in his eyes and nods her head to let him know she accepts his plea, however she kisses his forehead and says "You win sochi, but know that no matter what I could NEVER blame you for your decisions. There may be times to come were I may get angry at you for things but know that no matter how angry I get with you that I will ALWAYS love you." Naruto nods at this and hugs his red-haired mother in thanks.

Minato clears his throat to get their attention before continuing the conversation, "So your childhood was good then. Did you make any friends your own age or did you spend all your time with the God who raised you?" The younger blonde is thankful for his father's changing the subject, as he thinks about all his friends and smiles brightly and begins to tell him about his friends in clover town.

Kushina and Minato are both shocked to learn that he is friends with the children of Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Choza Akimichi, and Mebuki Haruno, but smile when he tells them about his Ayame-neechan and how she first introduced him to the food of the gods, Ramen. After explaining his relationships with all of his friends, and hearing about the actions of the two girls the last year, Kushina asks if he was dating either of them, and when he tells her no she inwardly dances in joy that her sochi hasn't discovered his like of girls yet.

Eventually Laxus and Gildarts leave the room and head off to hang around the guild. Makarov decides to get to the original reason Naruto came to the Guild. "Now Naruto-chan you said that you wanted to join the Guild, and being that your my grandson and seem to be a strong Mage I accept your application. However can you tell me all the magics you can use, just so I can write it for the guilds records."

The 13 year old blonde nods at this as he begins to list off his magics, "Well my Primary magic is **Storm God Slayer Magic**_**(Arashi no Metsujin Maho)**_, but I also know **Lightning God Slayer**_**(Kaminari no Metsujin Maho)**_**, Wind God Slayer**_**(Fujin no Metsujin Maho)**_**, and Water God Slayer Magic**_**(Suijin no Metsujin Maho)**_. But could you guys keep my **Storm God Slayer Magic **a secret? I don't want anyone to know about that till I'm ready." all three nod their heads at this even though their eyes widen in shock at him knowing 4 different types of **God Slayer Magic**.

He chuckles at their looks before continuing on, "I can also use the regular elements of the last three, those being **Lightning Magic**_**(Kaminari Kei Kakushu Maho)**_**, Wind Magic**_**(Kaze Maho)**_, and **Water Magic**_**(Mizu Kei Kakushu Maho)**_. I'm also adept at **Seal Magic**_**(Shiru Maho) **_and **Rune Magic**_**(Rune Maho)**_, and I can use a bit of **Requip Magic**_**(Kanso Maho).**_ According to Zaroc-Tou-san I also have a small affinity for **Light Magic**_**(Hikari no Maho)**_ and **Chain Magic**_**(Rensa Maho)**_ but I've never learned those. Oh and ofcourse I have a basic knowledge of **Transformation Magic.**"

All three of the older Mages are impressed by the sheer range of Magics the teen can use, and also proud of it as well. Kushina smiles at hearing he has the potential to learn **Chain Magic** and makes a comment, "I can teach you **Chain Magic** if you want Naru-chan." the blonde nods his head in acceptance and happiness to her offer. Then Makarov coughs into his hand to draw attention to himself, "I know a thing or two about **Light Magic**, and I would be very happy to teach you what I know. At least one of my grandsons would be getting some of my knowledge."

Naruto stands up off the couch, walks over to Makarov and bends down and hugs him,"Thank you Ji-chan that would be great." The oldest Dreyar pats his back before continuing to speak, "Think nothing of it Naruto-chan. Now Where do you want your Guild mark and in what color?" The 13 year old thinks about it for a few moments before lifting up his shirt and pointing to his left pectoral and saying "I'll take it right here over my heart, so that I'll always keep the guild, my comrades, and my family close to my heart and make it cover the whole pec. As for the colors Orange with a black outline."

The old man nods and applies the guild stamp, leaving a Fairy Tail symbol that covers his entire left chest area. After this the 4 Dreyars get up and head out of the office to introduce Naruto to the rest of the Guild and announce his membership. Makarov explains to all the members about who the younger blonde is and then tells them that he's joined the guild, which causes the guild to begin a party in honor of their master's returned grandson and newest member.

Naruto however goes to meet all younger members of the guild that are closest to his age. He introduced himself to them properly and they all introduce themselves as well. The first person he meets is an 11 year old boy with spikey black hair, and who seems to have a stripping habit as he's only wearing boxers, this boy's name is Grey Fullbuster, who is uses **Ice Make Magic**_**(Aisu Meiku Maho)**_.

The next person he's introduced to is an 11 year old girl with wavy brown hair, tied up in pony tail, and brown eyes. Her name is Cana Alberona, and she has been in the guild the longest of any of the kids, having been there for 5 years now. Cana wears an orange colored dress with lines that divide it up making it look like its made of blocks. Cana utilizes **Card Magic**_**(Majikku Kado)**_, which is a **Holder Type Magic**_**(Horuda Majikku)**_ that involves the use of magic cards for various effects.

Next person he meets is a 10 year old girl with blue hair which goes down to her shoulders, and hazel eyes. Her name is Levy McGarden, and she's only been in the guild for a couple of months. She wears a yellow shirt with no sleeves, and red lining the collar, going down the center of the shirt, and down around the hem, and a red skirt. Levy uses **Solid Script**_**(Soriddo Sukuriputo)**_,which is a **Caster Type Magic**_**(Kyasuta Majikku)**_, that involves writing words in the air and making them solid in their depicted form, such as Fire being written in fire, and then thrown at the opponent.

The next person he meets is a 10 year old boy with spikey pink hair, and black eyes, he also happens to be very hyperactive and tried to attack Naruto at first, but the 13 year old put him down quickly. His name is Natsu Dragneel, and he just joined the guild today. Natsu wears a long sleeved, button up red shirt, tan pants, and plum colored boots, around his neck is a scaled scarf, and wrapped around his waist is a yellow sash. Natsu uses **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic**_**(Hono no Metsuryu Maho)**_, which is as the name suggests, magic used to slay dragons, and was taught to him by his adoptive father, the **Fire Dragon**_**(Karyu) **_Igneel who disappeared this morning.

The last person the he meets and remembers their name, is a 12 year old girl with long red hair just a shade darker then his mothers that is tied into a braided ponytail, and brown eyes. Her name is Erza Scarlet and she has been in the guild for a year already. Erza wears a long sleeved dress that goes down to her knees with a red tie at the neck, long blue pants under the dress which are tucked into brown boots. The odd thing about Erza is that she wears Armor which covers her chest, back, and shoulders, around her waist is a brown belt which loops around twice and holds a sword strapped to her left hip.

Erza is the student of Naruto's mother Kushina in both magic and Swordsmanship. The reason for the younger red-head's tutelage under the older one is because Erza uses **Requip Magic **just like Kushina, however hers is called **The Knight**_**(Za Naito)**_, which is a magic that allows a person so store not only weapons but armors as well in pocket dimensions and summon them during battle.

At first after finding out that the blonde was her teacher's son, Erza started to call him Naruto-dono and bow to him. However he put a stop to that and said to just call him Naruto or even Naruto-kun if she wanted, as since she was a student to his Kaa-san then that kind of made her like his little sister. So the 12 year old decided to start calling him Naruto-nii.

He also met a few other younger Mages, but he couldn't care to remember their names at that moment, at some point his father introduced him to the generation just above him. He met Macao Conbolt who uses a type of fire magic called **Purple Flare**_**(Papuru Furea)**_ and Macao's best friend and rival Wakaba Mine who smokes a pipe and uses **Smoke Magic**_**(Kemuri Maho)**_. He also learned that his Godfather uses **Crash Magic**_**(Kurasshu) **_and **Disassembly Magic**_**(Punkai)**_.

After a long afternoon of getting the know his fellow Mages, and the layout of the Guild, that night his mother and father lead him out of the guild and toward their home. Minato and Kushina's home is located in the West Forest of Magnolia, its 2 stories tall and made of brick. As soon as the three enter the house, the elder Dreyars turn to their son and say together, "Welcome home Naru-chan!" The teenager looks around at his surroundings, finding that to the left of the entry way is the living room, which has couches and chairs in colors of blue, with coffee and end tables in brown woods.

The the right along the wall is the stairs to the upper level, and the room on that side off the stairs is what appears to be the dinning room, with a large table that has many chairs. Straight ahead, past the stairs and both rooms is the kitchen which is done in white marble and light woods. Minato and Kushina lead Naruto upstairs, showing him that there are multiple rooms up here, the first room they show him is the library were they have all sorts of books, both normal and magical. Next they show him their room, the master bedroom, which has a king sized bed, a large closet, and an attached bathroom.

Then they finally come to the most important room in their opinion, Naruto's bedroom. The teen opens the door and walks in to find the room done in reds, yellows, and even dark oranges along the walls. One one side of the room is a queen sized bed that is covered in dark orange sheets and blankets, with many different stuffed animals sitting on the pillows, also on that side of the room is a door that leads to his closet. On the other side of the room is a dark wood desk and chair, with a bookcase sitting next to the desk, and a few feet from that is another door which leads to his own attached bathroom.

The blonde teen slowly walks over to his bed and grabs one of the stuffed animals, a large orange fox with 9-tails, and looks at it with a look of recognition. Kushina comes over and touches his arm, "That was your favorite toy when you were a baby. When you first started talking more then baby gibberish you named him Kurama. You loved him so much that you wouldnt go to sleep without him."

Naruto sets the fox plushie down and hugs his mother again. "I don't know what to say. Its great, the house, the room, everything. I'm happy to get the chance to actually get to know you both, and Ji-chan and Laxus, and even my silly Godfather. Hell I can't wait to meet Ivan-Ojisan." At the mention of the elder Dreyar brother both of their smiles fade which causes the younger blonde to become worried and ask "Did I say something wrong Kaa-chan, Tou-chan?"

Minato sighs before running his hands through his hair, "No its just that Ivan-Oniisan is a sore subject. My brother and I don't get along very well, and it mostly has to do with this idea he has in his head that I stole all his thunder as we were growing up. Also I've never approved of many of the decisions he's made in life, especially where it concerns your cousin. All of that has worked to put us at odds, even though hes still my brother and I still hold love for him. So for the time being do me a favor son and steer clear of Ivan."

Naruto nods his head in responds but has the intelligence to ask, "What does Ivan-Oji look like? So I know exactly who to avoid." the two parents nod their heads at this, as the read-haired mother responds, "You cant miss him, he's the only one in the guild taller and bulkier then Gildarts-baka. He has tanned skin, black hair and a black beard, also he speaks with a bit of a lisp. Anyway enough of that, why don't you get cleaned up and I'll make us all dinner." Naruto nods, and the two parents exit the room.

About an hour later the little family sits down at the dining room table to eat a dinner of pork, beef, rice, and various vegetables. As they eat they talk and get to know each other even more, with Naruto finding out that his father is one of the youngest people to ever become S-Class when he was 16. When he asked how they fell in love, his mother was all to happy to tell him the story, with Minato filling in some parts.

At the end of the night, after they've all gone to bed, The blonde lay in his new bed and cant help but to smile and think about how great the next few years might be with his family. He also think about how lively the guild seems to be and knows he'll fit right in with the rest. The last thought on his mind before falling asleep is how he can't wait to take his first job as a legal Mage.

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut. well there you have it, chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed chapter will be Naruto's first mission as a mage, the beggining of a rivalry between Him and Laxus, and the appearence of the Strauss Siblings. Then the chapter after that will skip ahead a few years to X782. Then chapter 6 is when Cannon is going to begin though i'm going to change it slightly, as Makarov will not be the guild master in X784, Minato will. Which means all the story arcs are going to change a bit. Anyway please read and review. Until next time<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: First Mission! Strauss Family

Hey Everyone is Black Flame here, bringing you the next chapter of Fairy Tail's God Slayer. Now this chapter the second to last chapter before cannon begins. Now just a heads up, i've decided to start cannon with the Phantom Lord Arc because i couldnt see a good way to add naruto to all the events that occur before that as by the time cannon begins he'll be one of the strongest members of the guild, possibly just under Gildarts in the power rankings of the guild. Anyway please read and enjoy this.

"Stupid Fool" Human/God speech

_"He's a Moron"Human/God Thoughts/ epitaths_

**"I will Devour You!"Dragon/Devil/Monster Speech/Attacks spoken**

_**"I hate humans"Dragon/Devil/Monster Thoughts**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: First Mission! Strauss Siblings Arrive!<strong>

**Magnolia Town**

**August 10****th****, X777**

Its been a little over a month since Naruto returned to his family and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. In the month he's gotten to know his parents, cousin, and even his grandparents even better, having met his grandmother the day after he returned. His first meeting with Porlyusica was forced upon him by his mother who wanted him to have a health check up to make sure there was nothing wrong with him physically or mentally, and when he first met her she scared him, though that may of had more to do with her dragon like cape and being asked to look over in her words "Some brat".

However her demeanor changed when she was informed he was her lost grandson, after that she happily gave him a check up. She did all sorts of scans with **Healing Magic**, she tested his reflexes with a small hammer, checked his heart beat with a stethoscope, and even drew blood to make sure he had no diseases hiding in his bloodstream, and unknown to Kushina and Naruto to test it against the read-head and Minato's blood to be sure he really is their son.

After 2 hours of tests, the pink haired woman gave the 13 year old a completely clean bill of health, also letting Kushina know that his height and weight are above average for his age, and predicting he'll be taller then her own son. After that day he started to get to know his Baa-chan.

Also over the last month he's been getting to know all the younger Mages in the guild, finding out more about them and telling them more about himself. He learned that Grey was taught his magic by a woman named Ur Milkovich, whom he also go his stripping habit from, and that the woman died defending him from a demon. From Natsu, when the boy wasn't trying to attack him and failing miserably, he learned that the boy had been raised since birth by the dragon who taught him his magic, and that he just vanished without a word last month on the same day they both joined the guild.

From Levy he learned that her parents died a couple of months ago, and she had nowhere to go until his grandfather found her and brought her to the guild. From Cana he learned that she came to the guild at 6 to find her father after her mother died and left her a letter telling her that he was a Fairy Tail Mage, when asked who her father was she refused to answer, though he did catch her take a quick glance at his godfather Gildarts, and managed to put it together.

He spent the most time with Erza though, mostly because his mother had chosen to teach him **Chain Magic **at the same time as she teaches the younger red-head **Requip Magic **and swordsmanship. The 12 year old girl has found herself impressed with the blonde's intelligence and skill in Magic, watching him pick up the basics of **Chain Magic **in only a few days. The two have bonded through sword sparing, with Naruto proving that his adoptive father did not slack on teaching him the blade.

The 2nd week of his presence the armored Pre-teen finally opened up to him and told him about her past slightly, telling him that until a year ago she had been enslaved on an island somewhere in the sea, that while she was a slave she met an old man named Rob who had been a Fairy Tail Mage and taught her about magic. She told him that last year the slaves revolted and she lead the revolt against their captors.

She helped most of them escape but old man Rob sacrificed his life to protect her, which caused her magic to activate for the first time. After using her magic to take out the rest of her captives she decided to go and find a friend of hers that had been taken away before, but when she found him he was different, he had magic and he blasted her away. She woke up on the shores of Fiore and made her way to Fairy Tail.

During her story she had started to cry, and the blonde had surprised her slightly when he wrapped her in a hug and patted her head, telling her it was alright, and that she never had to go through something like that again. These actions solidified in the red-head sisterly affection for the older boy. What neither knew was that Kushina had watched and heard everything, and was ecstatic to see her son and the girl she saw as a daughter begin to gain a sibling relationship.

Also during the month he finally met his uncle for the first time ever. The meeting happened 1 week ago, he had just gotten himself a drink of juice after a long and hard training session with his grandfather in **Light Magic,** he wasn't watching where he was going and ran straight into Ivan, spilling his drink all over the man's shirt. When he'd gone to apologize he'd noticed the person's features and right away knew that it was his uncle and so he'd stopped mid word.

Ivan hadn't liked having some little nobody spill their drink on him and so he decided he would teach the kid a lesson, he raised his hand, balling his hand into a fist, and brought it down upon the blonde, expecting to send the teen flying, however what happened next surprised not only Ivan, but the rest of the guild.

Naruto sensing danger to himself, raised his hand and caught the incoming fist by the wrist with ease. He then reacted the way he was trained, pulling the larger man down closer to him, and then using his hold as leverage leaped up and planted both of his feet into the man's chest, letting go of his wrist in the process, and sent the man flying back and crashing through a table. Landing back on his feet after his attack he sighed before turning back towards the bar to get another juice.

Ivan however recovered quickly, standing back to his full height and screaming at the blonde about how dare a nobody little shit like him do something like that to an S-Class Mage like himself. He raised his hand, preparing to use his magic to attack Naruto, however a Yellow flash appeared, gripping his wrist and looking at him with a look of rage that he'd never seen on his face before, was his little brother Minato Dreyar.

When Minato asked Ivan what the hell he was thinking trying to use his Magic to attack his(Minato's) son, the man was brought up short for a moment. However he quickly regained himself, ripped his hand from his brother's grasp and said he should have know, as only his offspring would be so stupid as to attack his betters. However Naruto pointed out that he tried to attack himself first and he'd just defended himself as he was taught, and to add insult to injury the blonde ended it with, "Not my fault your so weak that a nearly 14 year old is strong enough to send you flying through a table, Ivan-Ojisan."

This comment caused most of the guild to laugh, including Kushina and Makarov, however it made Ivan even angrier, but knowing that his younger brother was stronger then he, the man let it go and stomped off, saying over his shoulder, "Watch yourself Nephew, your mommy and daddy wont always be around to protect you." and with that he went up to the second floor where only S-Class Mages can go. Minato after asking him if he was ok and getting an affermitive, decided to follow his older brother and have a discussion about his behavior.

Ever since then Naruto has been keen to avoid his uncle whenever the man is around. Which is hardly ever, as he seems to constantly take S-Class jobs, almost like he doesn't want to be around his fellow Fairy Tail Mages, even his own son. When he is around he treats the rest of the Guild with disdain, and even insults Laxus for not being S-Class yet, calling the 16 year old weak and a disgrace.

* * *

><p>Right now we find our blonde God Slayer sitting at the bar in the Guild Hall, with his head laying on the counter, looking bored and annoyed. The annoyance is easy enough to trace, all you have to do is look about 100 feet behind him to find Natsu layed out unconscious again. The bordem however stems from the fact that he's been a member of the guild for a month already and he has yet to go on a single Job.<p>

It isnt from a lack of motivation on his part, heck the second day he was there he planned to take a Job, but his parents stopped him. Minato and Kushina haven't wanted him to go out on Jobs, claiming that they need more time to get reacquainted, though he thinks it has more to do with them not wanting to let him out of their sights again.

Makarov sitting in his usual spot on the bar, looks over at his grandson, and seeing the boy's look decides to see what he can do to help. He walks over and puts his hand on the blonde's shoulder, "What is the matter Naruto-Kun? Tell Ji-chan how he can help you smile again."

Naruto looks at his grandfather, raises his head off the counter, and sighs, before answering, "I'm bored Jiji, even beating up Natsu has lost its fun. If you want to help you can tell Kaa-chan and Tou-chan to let me go out on a Job. I'm going crazy sitting here in the Guild, not getting to flex my Magic." The old Wizard Saint nods at the teen's words, and begins to rack his brain to find a solution to his problem. Then he notices his older grandson just standing against one of the wooden pillars of the guild with his arms crossed and eyes closed and gets the perfect idea.

"Laxus-kun come over here please!" the 16 year old opens his eyes, uncrosses his arms and walks over to the bar. When he gets there he looks at his grandfather and asks, "What do you need Jiji?" The oldest Dreyar looks back and forth between his two grandsons, before nodding his head and responds, "Laxus-kun I'd like you to take Naruto-kun here out on a Job." the two blondes stare at the old man in shock at this. Laxus however quickly looks at his cousin and seeing the bordem in his eyes replies, "Alright Jiji. But you know I don't take anything under A-Class. You cool with that Naruto?"

The younger blonde nods his head quickly and answers, "Yeah I'm good with it. It'll give me a chance to stretch my legs and really show what I can do. So what did you have in mind big cousin?" Laxus walks over to the board looking for a good Job, after a few minutes he finds one thats A-Class and comes back over, showing it to Makarov. "We'll take this one. Its a bandit capture mission. Normally things like this would be C-class, but rumor has it this group has some Dark Mages leading them."

Naruto gets excited at the prospect of fighting some Dark Mages, however Makarov has some reservations, "Laxus I don't think this is the right Job to start Naruto-kun on. I mean he's only been a legal Mage for a month and has no experience." The younger blonde however stands up and retorts, "Its the perfect job for me to start with Jiji. My spells are pretty destructive and tailor made to take on other Mages. Besides I'll have Laxus there to back me up in case things go pear shaped." as he gives the man his best puppy dog eyes.

Its to much for the old man to handle, he sighs, "Alright fine. But if you get hurt it's going to be you and Laxus explaining why to your mother and father, and I will disavow any knowledge of your going on this mission." the 13 nearly 14 year old jumps up in joy, giving his tiny grandfather a hug, then turning toward Laxus, "Come on cousin, lets get this job done and over with. The faster we take out these bandits and Dark Mages and get back, the faster I prove to Kaa-chan and Tou-chan that I can take care of myself." Laxus nods along to his cousin's words, and the two exit the Guild together.

When they're half way to the train station, Laxus puts his hand on Naruto's shoulder to stop him, and turns him towards himself. "Ok hold up little cuz. Before we get to the train station I think it's a good idea for you to find out where the Job is taking place." The younger blonde face palms himself, realizing that he was about to go on a Job where all he knew where the details and not the location, so he nods to his cousin to continue. "The Bandits and their Mage leaders are in Lupinus Town. When we get there we've gotta talk to the Mayor." Naruto nods at this, and the two continue on to the Train Station.

They pay for their tickets to Lupinus Town, and take their seats on the train. About 20 minuets later the train lurches forward and gets underway, heading towards Lupinus Town and all the other towns on the route before it. As the trip goes on, the Dreyar cousins sit in silence, but soon enough Naruto decides to end the silence, "Hey Laxus, even though we're cousins I realize that I don't know all that much about you."

The older teen looks at his younger cousin with slight annoyance, but seeing that his eyes show nothing but honest curiosity he sighs, "What do you want to know about me Naruto?" This causes the younger blonde to give an honest smile, before he takes a thinking pose. A moment later he decides what he wants to know first, "Well for starters, you know that I primarily use **God Slayer Magic**, but I have no idea what kind of magic you use. So what kind of magic do you use? It must be powerful because I can feel how strong you are."

This question surprises Laxus, as he expected the nearly 14 year old to ask something stupid like what he does for fun, also he's surprised that the boy can sense magic power already. He quickly gets his surprise under control and answers, "Primarily I use **Lightning Magic. **But since your family I can tell you that I can also use **Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic**_**(Kaminari no Metsuryu Maho)**_. You can't tell anyone about that second one though, Jiji doesn't want anyone except family to know."

At first Naruto is thrilled to learn that his cousin can use **Lightning Magic **like himself, thinking they can bond some more over it. Then he's completely surprised when he hears the older teen can use **Dragon Slayer Magic **but can't understand how unless he was taught by a dragon. "So you were taught magic by a Dragon at some point cousin? Why doesn't Jiji want anyone but family to know about it?"

Laxus sighs at these questions, "No I never even met a dragon. I'm whats called a **Second Generation Dragon Slayer**, one who gained his or her magic through having a Dragon** Lacrima **implanted into their bodies. As for why Jiji doesn't want anyone to know about it, thats because the reason I have this power is because my father had the Lacrima implanted into me without the permission or blessing of Jiji, and the implantation was painful, the magic from it was wild and it gave me this scar over my eye."

Naruto is shocked by this, during his lessons with Zaroc he'd learned about Dragons, Dragon Slayer Magic, and Lacrima. Zaroc had told him that it was possible to gather the magic of not only Dragons, but Gods and Devils, and turn them into a solidified crystalline Lacrima, and then implant that Lacrima into a person to give them that magic. However the God had told him that to his knowledge no one who had ever had one of those types of Lacrima implanted into them had survived the process. In fact the God himself possessed 3 of each type of Lacrima in his own Requip space.

So imagine the shock of finding out that not only did your cousin have a Dragon Lacrima implanted into his body, but survived it and has even learned to use the **Dragon Slayer Magic **it provides. The younger blonde shakes off his shock quickly enough though, "I see. I bet Jiji was pissed when he found out what Ivan-ojisan had done to you." Laxus nods his head at this, and answers "Yeah, I've never in all my life seen Jiji as angry as he was the day we came home. But that was the day I found out exactly why Jiji is considered the 5th Strongest Wizard Saint." as he gains a far off look, which has awe and fear mixed in.

The two slip into silence again, as the train makes a scheduled stop in Onibus Town. After another 20 minuets the train starts up again, continuing its path towards Lupinus Town. When the two cousins are only 30 minutes from their destination, the older of the two speaks up again, "You know, everything I know about **Lightning Magic **I learned from Minato-Ojisan. Your old man is a good person kid, so as a favor to him I'll watch your back, but just so you know, I don't like you, you disrespected my Tou-san last week."

At first Naruto smiles at the comments about his father, but then when Laxus says the last part he scowls, "Look your old man started the whole thing by trying to attack me just because I spilled some juice on his shirt. All I did was defend myself, and then he whined because I took him by surprise and sent him flying, if it weren't for my Tou-chan's timely arrival your old man would have used magic on me. I was well within my rights to do and say what I did, so grow up Laxus, I mean you sound childish "You insulted my daddy so I don't like you"." he scoffs at the end.

Laxus body begins to spark with yellow electricity in anger, and seeing this as a challenge, Naruto begins to spark with the same kind of electricity. Laxus quickly calms himself though and both of them stop sparking, "What would you know? Its because of my Tou-san that I've become as strong as I am now. He got rid of my sickness and weakness, and gave me the strength to destroy not only my enemies but the enemies of the Guild. Anyone who disrespects him disrespects me. Wouldn't you be the same if someone disrespected the God who raised you?"

The younger blonde just shakes his head at the older teen's words, "Listen to yourself, attributing your strength to your father. I would never get angry at someone disrespecting Zaroc-Tou-san because he taught me that a man must handle insults and actions to himself on his own, and not rely on others to do it for him. A man must stand on his own two feet and face the world head on. Ivan-Ojisan may have been the one responsible for giving you the tools to become stronger, but it is yourself that took those tools and have become as strong as you are now, not your father, not my father, not even Jiji, only you."

The 16 year old Artificial Dragon Slayer is taken aback by the younger boys words, and more so the conviction in them, however he quickly crosses his arms over his chest again, turns his head and scoffs. "Whatever, I'm done with this conversation." and with that the two lapse back into silence, however the younger Dreyar has given the older one much to think about.

When they finally reach Lupinus Station, they disembark from the train and make their way silently to the town hall to speak with the Mayor. When they get to the man's office they are stopped by a pretty blonde secretary, "Excuse me young men, can I help you with something?" Laxus remains silent, but Naruto smiles at her and answers back, "Yes we're Fairy Tail Mages, we've come to speak to the Mayor about the Bandits that have been plaguing your town." upon hearing this the woman perks up immediately and replies, "Oh! Give me a moment to let him know that you are here." with that she gets up and walks into the Mayor's office.

A few moments later she comes back out, "The Mayor will see you now." as she motions them inside. They enter the office and find that its your stereotypical politician's office, with a wooden desk with 2 chairs in front of it, and sitting behind it in a big wing-backed chair is the Mayor of Lupinus Town. The Mayor is a tall and skinny man, with slightly wolfish features, dark brown hair with grey at the temples, and brown eyes. He wears a pressed suit with a dark red tie, and on his head is a top hat, his name is Mayor Farkas.

Farkas looks at the two Fairy Tail Mages that have just entered his office, noticing similar features between the two, like their blonde spikey hair, and similar facial features and builds. "So your the Mages that Fairy Tail has sent to deal with the Bandits and the Dark Mages who lead them? Nice to meet you I am Mayor Farkas. Not to sound rude boys but... Aren't you a little young for something like this?"

Both blondes are insulted by this but don't show it on their faces, as it's Naruto who answers, "I assure you Mayor-san, we are more the qualified to do this job. I'm going to be 14 in 2 months, and my cousin here is 16. My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar, and this guy next to me is Laxus Dreyar." upon hearing the boys names Farkas' eyes widen in recognition. "I see you are the son of _"Fairy Tail's Yellow Flash" _and "_Queen of Blades" _then, and both of you are the grandsons of _"The Titan" _Makarov Dreyar. Please forgive me for doubting you're power."

The two inwardly groan at this, as neither of them really want to be known because of their family's fame, however Naruto is a bit more vocal about it, "Please Mayor-San we would appreciate it if you didn't compare us to our family. We are our own men and we'd much rather be known for our own skills then those of the line we come from. Now tell us about the Bandits and their leaders."

The man nods his head at this, impressed by the younger boy's drive. "The group we need you to beat consists of around 60, they are led by 2 Dark Mages named Tonbu and Konbu, they're brothers. Tonbu uses **Earth Magic **while Konbu uses **Darkness Magic**_**(Yami No Maho)**_. They usually come into town to raid us once a week, they're based 10 miles from here in the forest north of us."

The two nod at this information, putting it away in their minds for reference. Laxus however has to ask something thats been bugging him, "Why did you send this job out to the Guilds? I thought Lupinus Town had a regiment of Rune Knights stationed here. Why not just let them handle it?" at this Farkas looks down sadly, "The regiment of Rune Knights in town did try to stop this group the first time they raided us, however Tonbu and Konbu killed every last one, and told us if we went to the Magic Council for more, they would destroy the town, kill all the men, and sell the women and children off to slavers."

Naruto becomes angry at the mention of slavery, as his body begins to emit black electricity, shocking both Laxus and the Mayor. The boy turns on his heel and starts for the door, "We'll take care of these bastards Farkas-san. Come on Laxus its time to show these bandits why Fairy Tail is famous for being the most destructive guild in all of Fiore." Laxus shrugs his shoulders at the Mayor and turns to follow his cousin.

They two Fairy Tail Mages exit from the northern entrance of Lupinus Town, and begin to walk through the forest. As they walk Naruto stops sparking, and regains his usual composure, however Laxus cant help but ask, "What was that back there kid? As soon as the Mayor mentioned Slavery you completely lost it." The younger blonde closes his eyes and takes a deep breath before answering back. "I hate slavery, and those who enslave others.

I was taught by Zaroc-Tou-San that every creature has a right to be free, and that those who enslave others are nothing but bullies. Also someone I've grown close to was once enslaved and was treated worse then dirt, and I"ll be damned if I allow anyone else to go through what she did." and with his peace said the two fall back into silence and continue on their way to the bandit camp.

* * *

><p>After walking for more then an hour, they finally reach the Bandits camp. Looking at it from behind some trees they can see that its made up many tents, each one housing at least 5 bandits, the largest structure in the camp is what appears to be a earthen house, most likely where the Mage brothers reside. Most of the camp is sitting around bullshitting, some are training, and others are eating, however Tonbu and Konbu are nowhere in sight, but they can feel the two's magic inside the earthen house.<p>

After observing for a bit, Laxus comes up with a plan of attack, however before he can tell Naruto the plan, he finds the blonde missing. When he searches out the blonde's Magical energy, he finds it, inside the camp, and when he looks towards where he senses it, he sees the younger blonde going through and taking out all the Bandits like no tomorrow, he's like the wind in his actions. Soon enough all 60 bandits are knocked out and restrained, and the older Dreyar enters the camp proper and walks up to his smirking cousin, however before he can say anything to the younger blonde he's forced to dodge a fist made of earth, and sees that Naruto had to dodge a bean of dark magic.

When the two cousins land from their dodges, they're standing next to each other, and looking across the camp from them they spot the two Dark Mages, Tonbu and Konbu. Tonbu is a tall man with sandy brown hair, brown eyes, and a full beard, wearing a brown shirt, tan pants, and brown combat boots. Konbu is slightly shorter then his brother, his brown hair darker and buzzed, no facial hair, and he wears a dark purple button up shirt and black pants with black boots.

Tonbu looks around at all the bound bandits then back at the two Mages infront of them and addresses his brother. "Looks like we got a couple of little do-good-er Mages here Konbu. They took out all our boys, what do you think we should do with them?" The younger brother smiles maliciously before answering back, "I say we gut em and hang their corpses in the center of Lupinus Town to show the people what happens when they go around our rules Tonbu."

The older brother smirks in response to this, as the two release their magic, Tonbu's coming off the man in waves of brown, while Konbu's comes off in waves of Purple. Two Magic circles appear infront of each man, brown and purple respectively, Tonbu intones **"Iron Rock Drill!**_**(Tetsu Rokku Doriru)**_**" **as a large spinning drill of rock as hard as Iron rises from the ground and heads straight for Laxus. Meanwhile Konbu yells out **"Dark Wave!**_**(Daku Vevu)**_**" **as he releases a large wave of dark energy at Naruto.

The two Dreyar boys gather their own magic, Laxus sparking with yellow lighting as a large yellow magic circle appears infront of him and he says **"Lighting Beam!**_**(Kaminari Bimu)**_**" **as a medium sized beam of lightning comes from the seal and meets the drill of rock head on, causing the two attacks to collide and explode. Meanwhile Naruto takes a horse stance, draws in a deep breath, accumulating black lightning in his mouth as a dark yellow magic circle with black outlining it appears in front of him, and then he releases his spell, **"Lightning God's Bellow!**_**(Kaminari no Dogo)**_**" **

The blonde God Slayer releases an enormous beam of blackish yellow lightning which when it meets the wave of darkness completely overwhelms it and continues on towards the two Dark Mages. Tonbu and Konbu are forced to split up by dodging in different directions, and the attack hits their earthen house with a large **BOOM **destroying it completely. The two brothers, as well as Laxus are completely astounded by the destructive power of the younger blonde's spell.

Konbu looks back at his opponent with rage and fear in his eyes, "What the fuck was that? I ain't never heard of **Black Lightning** before! What the Fuck are you kid?!" The younger blonde just smirks, and begins to spark with regular Yellow Lightning before answering, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar. I'm a God Slayer. But you can call me _"Fairy Tail's God Slayer"_ and I'm the guy whose going to kick your ass and send you to prison." as he takes off, closing the distance between them in a matter of seconds and lands a right hook to Konbu's face, sending him flying into a tree.

Tonbu seeing his brother being hit so easily becomes angry and goes to attack the younger blonde from behind, forgetting about Laxus. The older blonde makes him pay for it, as he appears out of a bolt of lightning and kicks the larger brother in the stomach, bending him in half and sending him flying through 3 trees. "You didn't forget about me did you big fella? Your opponent is me. Allow me to Introduce myself, my name is Laxus Dreyar _"Fairy Tail's Lightning King" _and I'm going to be handing you your ass today."

Back with Naruto and Konbu, the older Mage stands back up, glaring at the young upstart, summoning up his magic and encasing his fists in **Darkness Magic **before rushing the blonde pretty fast, intent on engaging him hand to hand, saying **"Dark Fists!**_**(Daku Ken)**_**"**. However the blonde encases his fists in lightning and meets him head on intoning **"Lightning Fists!**_**(Kaminari Ken)**_**" **as the two's fists meet and causes a shock wave, however they quickly begin to exchange punches at high speed, causing shock waves and sparks of lightning and darkness to go all over the place.

Back with Laxus and Tonbu, the larger brother keeps launching earth spells at the 16 year old blonde, however the teen just continues to either dodge them using **Lightning Body**_**(Kaminari-tai) **_or meet them with his own lightning spells. The Dark Mage begins to get fed up with the Fairy Tail Mage's tactics, and decides to take a more direct approach, summoning a large brown magic circle underneath himself.

Seeing this Laxus decides to end the fight right there, and quickly makes his way toward the man, coming out of his lightning form with a punch straight to the man's face, which is not as effective as it should be, only sending the man skidding back 10 feet, and hurting the blondes hand. Tonbu laughs at this, "Hahaha. Whats wrong punk? Did you injure your hand on my face? I'm afraid its a by product of my **Iron Rock Armor**_**(Tetsu Rokku Yoroi) **_It increases my defense and my offense!" as the man unleashes his own punch on Laxus which sends him flying, however he flips and lands on his feet, spitting out some blood.

Back with Naruto and Konbu, their fight of fists and feet, is drawing to a close, and the one who has the advantage is not the older Mage, but the blonde who has been steadily increasing his speed through out their scuffle. In anger Konbu over extends on a punch, which the blonde dodges under and allows him to get inside his personal space and unload with electrified punches, which have the affect of electrocuting him. He ends it with a double axe handle to the head sending the man face first into the ground, causing a crater.

The younger blonde jumps back away from his opponent, keeping his defense up. A good thing he does to, as the man rises from the ground, his face singed and bloody, and a look of absolute rage and hatred in his eyes. "You...you...YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" his body erupts into purple energy at this, "I'LL SHOW YOU! I'LL TEACH YOU WHAT IT MEANS TO FUCK WITH THOSE STRONGER THEN YOU! DIE!"

As he extends his left hand, gathering a huge amount of dark energy, as a huge purple magic seal appears infront of himself, and then bringing his hand towards the seal says "This is a spell taught to me by our former Master, its different from his but just as powerful. Eat it! **Dead Wave!**_**(Deddo Vevu)**_**" **as he sends a larger wave of dark energy at the 13 year old, splitting anything in its path, including the very ground itself.

Naruto seeing the attack coming at him uses **Requip **and summons his Magic Pen. Using the Magic Pen he draws a seal in the air, and finishes it just in time, calling out, **"Seal Magic: Light Barrier!**_**(Shiru Maho: Hikari Baria)**_**" **as a barrier of light appears around the blonde, blocking the wave of dark energy. When the attack dies down, the older Mage is shocked to find the blonde still standing in the same spot, unharmed.

Back with Laxus and Tonbu, the older blonde is beginning to become frustrated as none of his attacks are doing all that much damage to the man, and all he can do is dodge the older Mage's strikes. Finally having enough, Laxus dodges another kicks and gets distance between him and Tonbu and decides to end it. His body erupts into even more lightning, as he raises his fist in the air, summoning a large yellow magic circle and addressing the man, "Well this has been boring. I'm tired of screwing around with you so I'm going to test this new spell I learned recently on you."

The brown haired man smirks cockily and replies "Bring it on Punk! I'll take your best spell head on and then break you in half!" as he crosses his arms and takes a strong stance. The blonde smirks before chanting "Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction! **RAGING BOLT!**_**(Rejingu Boruto)**_". As a large bolt of lighting descends from the sky upon Tonbu, encompassing the man in a blast of electricity.

When the attack fades away, it shows Tonbu laying flat on the ground unconscious and burnt to a crisp, but alive. Laxus breaths a sigh of relief, "Good, that took a lot out of me, if he'd still been standing after it, I would have had a much harder time beating him. Now i just gotta wait for my snot nosed cousin to finish up with the younger brother." as he finds a tree stump and takes a seat to rest.

Back with Naruto, the youngest Dreyar lets his barrier drop and sighs in relief that it held. Before he smiles at the look of utter disbelief on Konbu's face, and notices that Laxus has finished his fight, "Sigh... Looks like we have to end it here. My cousin just beat your brother and he tends to get cranky when he's made to wait. So the next attack will be the last, but this fight was fun. If you ever escape prison, look me up and I'll fight you again." As he summons up his magic, his body sparking with lightning magic.

He lifts his right hand in the air and gathers a combination of Yellow and Black lightning in it, creating a ball of electricity that begins to get larger and larger, until its as big as a large meteorite. He cocks his hand back to throw it, intoning **"Lightning God's Bomb!**_**(Kaminari No Bakudan)**_**" **As the ball of lightning makes it way to the Dark Mage, the man attempts to put up a defense, summoning a wall of darkness, however the lightning ball breaks through it with ease, hitting him and exploding with a big **BZZT**.

When the electricity clears it shows Konbu laying on the ground on his back, completely knocked out, fried, and still sparking with lightning energy which causes him to twitch showing he is still alive. The blonde 13 year old claps his hands together to show its done, as he ties up Konbu and slugs him over his shoulder, carrying over to set him down next to his brother Tonbu who is also bound. Naruto looks at Laxus with a smirk, "Well thats that. I'd say my first mission is a huge success wouldnt you sparky?"

Laxus growls at his younger cousin but says nothing, instead taking out a Lacrima to call the Rune Knights. 2 hours later the Rune Knights Capture unit arrives, lead by the head of the unit Hiashi Hyuga. The Hyuga clan head steps up to the two Dreyar boys and nods his head to them, "You have our deepest thanks for your fine work today boys. With those two captured Lupinus town can receive a new regiment of knights and sleep peacefully at night. You are both credits to your family, and Naruto I am sure your parents will be proud of your accomplishments here. Good day boys."

With that the Rune Knights take the bandits and the Dark Mages away, and the boys return to Lupinus Town. They inform the Mayor that the job is done, for which the man thanks them profusely for, and gives them their payment, 700,000 Jewels. The boys take the first train back to Magnolia town that afternoon, leaving behind a happy town, and unknowingly earning themselves a title from Lupinus town. The people had seen all the lightning being thrown around from town and decided to call the two _"Fairy Tail's Lightning Brothers(Feari Teiru's Kaminari Kyodai)_.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the Guild they found an angry Minato and Kushina, which caused Laxus to go elsewhere as he didn't want to be in the middle of the storm to come. The two parents let Naruto have it, telling him how foolish he was to go on an A-Class job without informing them or getting their permission. When he pointed out that the job was easy and that neither he nor Laxus suffered any damage what so ever, they pointed out Laxus wasn't their son and was close to being S-Class, while he was not, and that if something happened to him they wouldnt know what to do.<p>

The youngest Dreyar then reminded them that he was trained by a GOD, and that compared to his slave driver of an adopted father's training taking out 60 bandits and 2 Dark Mages was a walk in the park. He also let them know that he'd been getting bored just sitting around the guild with nothing to do but train and beat up Natsu, and that if he wanted to be as strong as them someday he'd need to get out there and do Jobs and get experience. He ended it by telling them that hes almost 14, he's not a baby and he doesn't need their protection, he can handle himself, as he had been doing since he was 7 years old, then storming off out the back door of the guild.

Kushina wanted to follow him, but Minato stopped her, and instead allowed Erza to head out to try and calm her Onii-san down. After everyone cooled down, Minato and Kushina realized they were being overly protective and slightly childish and apologized to their son. Naruto on the other hand realized that they were just doing what parents do and trying to look out for him, and apologized for sneaking off to do a Job without telling them. From that day on the Dreyar parents stopped being SO protective of Naruto, and the 13 year old began to tell them when he was taking a Job, sometimes taking along Erza, Cana, and even Gray.

On October 10th of that year, Naruto's 14th birthday the guild threw a huge party for him, even inviting his friends from Clover town to celebrate. The party ended up like any Fairy Tail party and devolved into a huge fight, even Shikaku, Choza, and Inoichi got involved in it. In the end Makarov had to grow to 12 feet tall and release his magic to stop the brawl, even physically separating Choza and Gildarts who were fighting over a piece of meat. In the end Naruto had a great time, and could finally say he knew what it felt like to have a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town<strong>

**June 12****th****, X778**

Today is like any other day in Magnolia Town, bright and sunny, with the people going about their daily routines. At Fairy Tail the members of the guild can be found drinking, laughing, and talking as usual, however at the moment the older and younger Mages are watching the usual argument between the armored red-haired 13 year old **Requip **Mage Erza Scarlet and one of their newest members, a White haired, blue eyed, 13 year old girl named Mirajane Strauss.

Mirajane Strauss is a 13 year old girl with long white hair which she keeps tied up in a ponytail with a purple ribbon that has a skull on it, and blue eyes. She wears a purple tube top, showing off her toned stomach, blue short shorts, and thigh high black boots, around her neck is a black choker. Mirajane uses a unique brand of **Take Over Magic**_**(Teiku Oba)**_ called **Satan Soul**_**(Satan Soru) **_which allows her to take over the forms of demons and use their powers. Mirajane is also the oldest of 3 siblings, she has a brother who is a year younger then her named Elfman, and a sister 2 years younger named Lisanna.

Elfman Strauss is 12 years old, and is tall and large for his age. He has short messy white hair, and dark blue colored eyes. He wears a full dark blue suit, with white button up undershirt and red bow-tie, and black dress shoes. Much like his elder sister Elfman uses **Take Over Magic **however his brand is called **Beast Soul**_**(Bisuto Soru)**_ which allows him to record a Monster or in his case a Monster's body part he has touched and either take their form or summon that part to his own arm.

Lisanna Strauss is an 11 year old girl, and is average height for her age. She like her siblings has white hair but its cut in a hime style, and like her sister she has blue eyes. She wears a pink button up dress which reaches down to her just below her thighs, and red shoes. Lisanna just like her siblings uses a brand of **Take Over **but her brand is called **Animal Soul**_**(Animaru Soru) **_which as the name suggests allows her to transform parts of her body into animal parts, or turn her whole body into the specific animal.

The Strauss siblings joined the guild in May, after their parents died, to make some money to feed her siblings Mira took a job exercising a demon from a church, however when she completed the job she found that her entire right arm had turned demonic and would not turn back. This scared the villagers and they ran the 3 out of town, so they made their way to Fairy Tail, where Makarov told her about what kind of magic she had, however she saw herself as a monster and was going to leave her siblings with the guild.

Before she could however she was stopped by Naruto, the blonde told her that just because she could take the parts and forms of demons didn't make her a monster. He told her what would really make her a monster is abandoning her siblings when they needed her the most, these words really hit the 13 year old hard. Just as she was about to make up her mind about what to do, Elfman and Lisanna came out of the guild and showed her that they to learned **Take Over Magic** from Makarov and now she didn't have to be alone.

This caused her to make her decision and she stayed, and the three became known by the Guild as _"The Take-Over Siblings"_. However that day had the side effect of causing the eldest Strauss sibling to gain a crush on the blonde haired God Slayer, and so every chance she gets now she flirts with him. The first time she did this it didn't go over to well with Erza who said she was a skank and should stay away from her Onii-san, this began the rivalry between the girls which goes on to this very day months later.

As the two butt heads, and lock hands, trying to push each other back and fighting for dominance, they begin glowing red(Erza) and purple(Mirajane) respectively, and they throw insults at each other. The blonde God Slayer who is indirectly responsible for this new round of arguing can only sit at the bar, sipping his juice, and shake his head. He turns to his laughing father and addresses the man.

"Tou-san rather then sit there and laugh about Erza-Imoto and Mirajane-san fighting, shouldn't you break it up? I mean they're fighting about nothing." The former Wizard Saint just shakes his head at his son's thickness at not noticing the feelings that Mira has for him, and answers back "Thats not a good idea son. You NEVER get in the middle of women fighting, thats a recipe for untold pain. Its best to just let them fight and get it out of their systems, that way everyone is happy. Besides they have a reason, you just don't quite understand it yet."

The younger blonde just looks at his father in confusion, before shrugging his shoulders and going back to his drink. While the older blonde just chuckles at the boy's response, and continues to watch his surrogate daughter and the girl he gets the feeling will end up being his daughter-in-law in the future, fight. Kushina can be heard rooting for the younger red-head to kick the white haired girls ass, while Lisanna can be heard trying to get her sister to stop fighting with Erza and get along.

Makarov just sits on the bar with a smile on his face, and thinks to himself _"This younger generation is quite lively, thats good. They are the ones who will inherit the guild, and the spirit of Fairy Tail, and pass it on to the generation after them. I think that soon it will be time for me to call it quits as Master, and pass the title down to someone a bit younger, but who should it be? Ah well I can cross the bridge when I come to it, for now I'll continue to watch over all my children and see what the future holds."_

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut. Well there you have it, chapter 4. Naruto's first mission, the begginings of Naruto and Laxus' rivalry. Also the arrival of the Strauss siblings. Now i hope most of you got the little hint i put in the end there about what the pairing will be, if not then i'll lay it out for you. It will be NarutoXMirajane, which will begin in the next chapter. Next chapter is the last one that takes place before X784 and sets up some of the changes to the cannon. As always read and review. Until next time.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Naruto Saves the Day!

Black Flame here bringing you Chapter 5 of Fairy Tail's God Slayer. This is the last chapter before cannon. This chapter changes a few things but i wont ruin it. Also the end of the chapter begins the relationship between Naruto and Mirajane. So with out furter ado please enjoy.

"I hate you"Human/God Speech

_"He's so stupid"Human/ God Thoughts_

**"I will eat you!"Dragon/Devil/Monster Speech/ Attacks spoken**

_**"I detest humans"Dragon/Devil/Monster Thoughts/ Attacks thought**_

I do not own Fairy Tail or Naruto, if i did i would be rich. This is as always MinatoXKushina, Slight MakarovXPorlyusica, and after this NarutoXMirajane.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Fairy Tail<strong>**'s God Slayer Saves the Day! The Demon's Love!**

**Magnolia Town**

**March 15****th****, X782**

**Naruto Age 18**

It has been 5 years since Naruto Uzumaki-Dreyar reunited with his family and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. 5 years since he met and started to get to know his generation, and in that time he can say he's grown close to every one of the younger Mages, treating most of them like younger siblings, Grey, Natsu, and Elfman all call him Naruto-niisan, while the others mostly call him Aniki. The only exceptions to that are Mira and Erza, the white haired girl calls him Naruto-kun, while the red-head calls him Oniisan.

Many things have changed in the last 5 years, first and foremost being that Naruto has grown and changed his look a bit. At 18 years old he is now at his full adult height of 6'2, only an inch below Laxus at 6'3, and an inch above his father at 6'1. He now weighs 190lbs and as Mira is prone to drool about, its all muscle.

His outfit now consists of a dark orange tank top with the image of a storm on the front of it, dark blue jeans tucked into black combat boots, over the tank top is a utility vest like the ones his parents wear, except his is grey and he leaves it unzipped. Over all of this is his Grey coat with the black fur lining the collar, and on the back is the triangular formation of his elements, but bellow that is the kanji for _"Fairy Tail's God Slayer"(Feari Teiru's Goddo Sureia)_. The moniker was given to him last January after he went on a mission and demonstrated his use of 2 of his now 4 individual elemental **God Slayer Magics**.

Thats another thing, In the last few years Naruto has learned another **God Slayer Magic**, in this case he learned the part of storms Zaroc left out, **Ice God Slayer Magic**_**(Kori no Metsujin Maho)**_. Along with learning a new God Slayer element he also learned, **Ice**_**(Kori Maho)**_and **Snow Magics**_**(Yuki Maho)**_. He learned his newest **God Slayer Magic **from a book that Zaroc had given to him the day before he went back to his family.

Over the years Naruto has taken on many jobs, making a great deal of money and now lives in The Fairy Lake Male Dorm, which sits west of the guild and just off of the lake, which he paid to have rebuilt after Natsu destroyed it. He owns the most rooms at 7, so its like a penthouse apartment and it costs him 700,000 Jewels per month. Also another change is that the blonde is now an S-Class Mage of the Guild, making that distinction just after his 16th birthday, tying his father for the record, and being the Last Dreyar to become S-Class, as Laxus had done so in X778 at age 17. However Naruto and Minato's record was shattered 2 years ago when Erza became an S-Class Mage at 15 years old, and she is now known as _"Titania"_.

The only other person to become S-Class in the last 5 years has been Mirajane who achieved the rank this past December. Mira is known as _"The Demon" _and has teamed with Naruto often, her feeling for him growing more and more as the years have rolled on. The difference now being that whenever she flirts with the blonde, he knows it and he flirts back with her, causing her to blush and stutter alot around him.

Thats not to say there aren't more S-Class Mages in the guild. There are 2 more, however they are in the same generation as Macao and Wakaba. Their names are Kakashi Hatake and Obito Uchiha, the former students of Minato Dreyar. The two men joined Fairy Tail in X779, after leaving their guilds, Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegasus respectively, so that they could see their teacher once again and fight beside him. They were both S-Class Mages in their own guilds, and so Makarov allowed them to keep that status within Fairy Tail, as Quatro Cerberus and Blue Pegauss are run by his friends and former teammates.

Another thing to change in the last 5 years is that in X779 Makarov excommunicated his eldest son Ivan for crimes against the Guild. This action caused a rift to open up between Laxus and the rest of his family, as the then 18 year old begged the old man to re-instate his father and when he wouldn't he went to his uncle to have him convince the Master to bring back Ivan. However when Minato said he couldn't do that and that Ivan deserved his fate, it enraged the young man and he basically turned his back on his family.

There have been other changes over the years, such as Sakura joining Magnolia Hospital to learn how to be a Doctor and Medical Mage under the tutelage of the head doctor, Minato's 3rd student, Rin Nohara. Ayame Ichiraku coming to Magnolia Town in X780 and opening up another branch of Ichiraku Ramen, which Naruto goes to all the time to eat.

Everyone has changed, gotten older, taller, in the case of most of the girls more womanly, and all have gotten stronger. The guild has continued to be a place of Fun, but over the last couple of years has seen a large rise in popularity and prestige, being named the number 1 guild in all of Fiore. Another thing that has changed is that a couple of months ago Makarov retired as Guild Master and handed the title down to his son, naming Minato Dreyar the 4th Master of Fairy Tail, and Minato once again took up a position as a Wizard Saint in X779. Though the old man is still around, acting as his son's adviser, and when the younger man has to go to regular Guild Master meetings will temporarily take control of the Guild again.

* * *

><p>Today we find the Strauss siblings returning to the guild from another successful mission. Over the years each one has changed, Mira who is now 17, stands at 5'2, 5'4 in her heeled boots, with a more womanly figure, and D-cup breasts which are covered by a black halter top, showing off a good deal of cleavage, she also now wears a purple skirt with a white belt, and her usual thigh high heeled boots. Her white hair is still tied up in a ponytail but is now in two layers, with the second layer going down to her shapely rear. Her white Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh.<p>

Elfman Strauss has had the biggest growth of all the younger generation, at 16 years old he now stands at 6'5, his body is heavily muscled and tan, his white hair is longer now and is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes. His attire now consists of a dark blue jacket with purplish-blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the back of the sleeves, the back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read _"The greatest"_ and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt, and traditional Japanese geta sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners. His black Fairy Tail Stamp is located on the left side of his neck.

Lisanna Strauss is now 15 years old, her white hair has grown to the nape of her neck and is now in a more messy look. she wears a short, dark red dress with a white collar and bow, upon her arms above her elbows she wears gold rings with a pale pink fabric flowing down from them. She wears tall, black socks along with brown shoes. Also her chest has grown, now a high C-cup, also she has a close relationship with Natsu Dragneel, they are best friends but everyone can tell she feels more then that for the boy, except the boy himself. Her red Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left arm just below her shoulder.

The three siblings enter the guild with Mira kicking the doors open and telling out, "Mira is Back bitches! Tremble and fear at the awesome power of the strongest woman in Fairy Tail!" Everyone in the guild stares at the 17 year old Take Over Mage blankly, more then used to her behavior, though Macao and Wakaba groan about her being back. Lisanna just shakes her head at her eldest sibling's antics and reprimands her, "Mira-nee, you need to stop being so loud, and watch your language."

The older white-head just scoffs at her baby sisters words and marches up to the bar, where Minato is sitting on a stool having some tea, while Lisanna goes off to find Natsu and Elfman heads off with his head hung low, sad about still being unable to do a Full Body Takeover. She smacks the counter to get the mans attention and when the blonde turns to her she smiles and says "S-Class Job to destroy Dark Guild completed Master Minato! Now point me in the direction of Naruto-kun so I can run my hands along that chiseled body of his!"

The 4th Fairy Tail Master chuckles at the young woman's words and the look on her face when she mentions his son's body. He sips his tea, smiles at her and answers back, "Good work as always Mira-chan. As for my son, you missed him by a day. He left on an S-Class mission to clear out a nest of Wyverns yesterday. Sorry Mira-chan."

This causes the white-haired woman to pout, and stomp off muttering about how unfair life is, and within a few minuets she's taking her frustrations out on her favorite punching bags, Wakaba and Macao. While that is happening Lisanna is in Magnolia Park hanging out with Natsu and the flying blue cat they hatched together 4 years ago, Happy. Happy is a blue cat who stands on only his hind legs, can speak, and uses a Magic called **Aera**_**(Era) **_which allows him to sprout white angelic wings and fly.

After a couple of hours of hanging out with her 2 favorite boys, they're interrupted by Mira and Elfman. The older girl comes up to the two younger Mages, "Lisanna come on, we have another S-class job. This time we're taking out a beast called _"The King of Monsters"_ so it should be challenging." The younger girl is surprised by this and answers back "Another one already Mira-nee? But we just got back from a Job, I was hoping we could take a few days off and rest." The eldest sibling shakes her head at this.

Natsu hops to his feet with fire in his eyes and says, "Hey I got a great Idea! Why don't I come with you? That way you have back up in case something happens, plus it sounds like just the job for me!" Mira however laughs at this before replying, "Yeah right you back up?! I don't think so weakling. We can handle this ourselves." when the pink haired boy goes to retort to this, the middle Strauss sibling places his hand on his shoulder and speaks.

"Don't worry Natsu, I've got my sisters backs. A man has to protect his family with his own two hands, and If I can't protect Nee-chan and Imoto then I can't call myself a man!" Natsu is surprised by the bigger teen's words, but still pouts at not getting to go. Lisanna giggles at her best friend and Secret crush's actions. As the siblings walk off, the youngest white-head turns towards the Dragon Slayer and says "Hey Natsu!" getting his attention, she lifts her right arm in the air with her pointer finger and thumb out showing the symbol of their guild, to which he returns the gesture as she turns and leaves with her siblings.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Naruto <strong>

The blonde can be found walking down a dirt road, heading in the general direction of Magnolia town. Having completed the Wyvern extermination, the town that called for the job gave him their gratitude, the 20,000,000 Jewels reward, and allowed him to take one of the creatures horns. So not being in a hurry to get home he decided he'd just walk and enjoy nature.

He's just strolling down the road, humming a tune and enjoying himself, without a care in the world, when suddenly he feels a buzzing inside his coat. He reaches into the right pocket and takes out a round Lacrima the size of his hand and holds it up, pushing some magic into, and as soon as he does, his fathers face appears in the crystal. He smiles at the man, "Hey Tou-san whats up?"

The older man looks at him with a serious face which causes the smile to drop from his own face, as the 4th Master replies "Naruto where are you right now?" the S-Class Mage looks around and answers, "on the road about 15 miles from Shirotsume Town. I finished off the Wyverns this morning and now I'm just taking my time coming back to the guild. Why?" the Wizard Saint nods at this and sighs before replying back, "I need you to do me a Favor son. I might just be getting overly cautious in my old age but better safe then sorry." The younger blonde is confused by this so asks.

"Whats wrong Tou-san? You know whatever you need me to do I'll do it." Minato nods to his son and proceeds to explain, "Well a couple of hours ago Mira-chan, Elfman-kun, and Lisanna-chan came back from their S-Class Dark Guild destruction Mission. However when Mira found out you weren't here she got slightly angry. Well she decided to take another S-Class mission right away, the one she took was one that has been sitting around for a while, the mission to take out _"The King Of Monsters" _The Beast."

At the mention of the job that Mira took, Naruto instantly reacts, knowing all about that job, having thought of taking it himself soon. "How could you let her take that job Tou-san?! You should know how many Mages have been killed by The Beast! " The older blonde scowls at his only son before responding, "I know that Naruto! Thats why I've contacted you, I trust Mira-chan to handle it, but I get a feeling something may go wrong so I want you to head towards Akane Resort, and keep watch, if anything does happen step in. Otherwise stay out of sight and leave it to Mira-chan and her siblings."

The blonde nods his head as he cuts off the transmission, places the Lacrima back into his coat pocket and turns in the direction of Akane Resort, summoning wind magic under his feet and rockets off into the sky. The blonde would barely arrive in time to stop a tragedy from occurring.

* * *

><p><strong>Back With The Strauss Siblings<strong>

The three white haired teens reached their destination and immediately went to the Mayor to let him know they were there and they would take care of The Beast. The man thanked them and told them where the monster could be found, and then warned them to be careful as he didn't want to see anymore young Mages killed. Mira told him not to sweat it as when it comes to the hierarchy of monsters _"The Demon" _beats The Beast every time.

The three stalk out into the forest at the foot of the mountain where the monster makes its home and begins to search for it. After a little while The Beast finds them, when they get a look at it they see that its huge, standing at least 12 feet tall, heavily muscled, covered in thick red fur along the back and arms, and green skin at the neck and abdominal muscles, pointed ears, sharp elongated canines, Horns on his head and spikes on his shoulders, and large hooves for feet.

The King of Monsters lets out a loud **"ROOOOOARRRRRR!" **before moving to attack the 3 siblings. All of them scatter, with Lisanna calling out **"Animal Soul: Wings!**_**(Animaru Soru: Uingusu)**_**" **as her arms turn into large green wings with pink feathers and she takes to the sky. Meanwhile Elfman yells out **"Beast Soul: Black Bull!**_**(Bisuto Soru: Kokugyu)**_**" **transforming his right arm up to the shoulder into the black arm of an unknown monster, and rushes the Beast, meeting it fist for fist as it tries to attack Mira.

With the beast being held back for the moment by her younger brother, Mira looks up in the sky and yells to her sister "Lisanna stay back and leave the fighting to me and Elfman! Go Back to town and tell the Mayor that this might take a bit longer then we thought!" the younger white haired girl nods her head and responds, "Okay Mira-Nee! Please be safe Nee-chan, Nii-chan!" and takes off back towards the village. With Lisanna gone, and noticing Elfman beginning to lose ground, Mira smirks evilly, and releases her magic.

A large purple magic circle appears underneath her, bathing her in purple light, as her form begins to change and she yells out **"Satan Soul!" **Her body is covered in flat, square-shaped scale-like parts, which subsequently disappear, revealing her new appearance. Her hair is now wilder and curlier, jutting straight upwards, she now has a zig-zag like marking over her right eye, and a similar one over her right breast.

She is dressed in a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, which is open on the front and the back, exposing most of her belly, wide cleavage and upper back to. Such cloth has lighter-colored edges taking on spiky shapes, and her similarly spiky collar is tied around the neck by a cravat tie.

Her shoulders are tied in some thin belts protruding from her one-piece suit, and her feet are covered by matching, high-heeled thigh-high boots, which are decorated by lighter motifs on their upper parts, taking on the shapes of jagged blades pointing downwards on the front of her legs, and on the lower parts, in correspondence to her ankles and feet.

Her forearms and hands receive noticeable changes, becoming covered in scales and each sprouting a fin-like protrusion on its outer side with metal gauntlets covering the back part of her transformed arms. She also grows a large, stocky tail seemingly made of metal plates or scales, getting smaller and smaller near its end, and large, leathery, bat-like wings. This is the form that is responsible for her moniker _"The Demon"_.

Once her transformation is complete she sees Elfman get knocked away by the Beast, and decides its time for her to get involved. She takes the air and quickly closes the distance between her and the monster and punches it in the face, sending the Beast flying back into the mountain side. The creature is stunned by this, but quickly recovers and rushes the demonic woman, launching a wide punch at her, which she dodges with ease thanks to her smaller size and enhanced speed.

She gets inside its guard and kicks it in the chest, before spinning mid air and landing an axe kick to its left leg, bringing it to one knee, but before she can capitalize on this, she is back handed by the beast and sent tumbling away through the air. Elfman seeing his opportunity to get in a few licks, quickly rushes the Beast, changing his arm along the way and calling out **"Beast Arm: Iron Bull!**_**(Tetsugyu)**_**" **Transforming his arm into metal, and increasing his punching power.

He scores an uppercut to the monster's chin, sending it straight up into the air. He goes after it and manages to land a couple of solid punches to it's stomach, however the Beast recovers quickly and lands a kick to the large teen, sending him flying through some trees, and giving him more scrapes and bruises.

Mirajane comes back with a vengeance, unleashing a double axe-handle strike upon the Beast's head so powerful it sends it crashing face first into the ground. She then unloads a combo of punches, kicks, and even a Suplex on the monster, all which have mild effect, yet nothing she does will keep it down. Finally she gets a bit tired of the monster and decides she'll resort to magic, and so getting some distance between them, she brings her hands together an begins to charge a ball of dark energy between them.

The Beast stands back up, roaring once again, and makes to charge Mirajane, however the woman finishes charging her attack and throws her hands forward calling out, **"Demon Blast!**_**(Akuma Burasuto)**_**" **and fires out a large dark purple beam of energy at the monster. It hits and sends the Beast flying through trees and boulders, and causing the monster it's first real wound of the fight, leaving a large gash in its chest.

When it gets up after the attack, Mira curses, but noticing the wound she managed to inflict smirks. The beast roars in pain and rage before charging straight for the white haired take over Mage, however before it reaches her, she raises her hand quickly, causing a black-purple magic seal to appear next to it as she intones **"Evil Push!**_**(Aku Pusshu)**_**" **which blasts the monster in the opposite direction.

Beginning to feel her stamina slightly drained, the S-Class Mage decides to end it with one last attack. She looks over to see her brother finally up again and yells out, "Elfman! I need you to distract the Beast for a couple of minuets! I'm going to end this thing here and now!" As the only Male Strauss sibling looks up at his elder sister nods his head and replies "ok Nee-san! But make it quick I wont be able to hold him for long!" as he rushes after the Beast.

In the mean time the Demonic woman channels her Magical Power into the space between her hands, forming a dark spherical vortex that begins to absorb all the energy in the surrounding area. As Elfman fights with the Beast, taking quite a few licks, but focusing his strikes on its open wounds from his sister's attacks. After about 2 minuets he begins to get over powered again and screams, "Mira-Nee I can't hold it back any longer! Whatever your gonna do, do it NOW!"

Mira finishes charging her attack, which is now a large black globe between her hands, and yells out, "Elfman Get clear! This next one is going to be Deadly!" the man complies and quickly makes his way to the area behind his sister. The woman smiles devilishly at the Beast and taunts, "Suck on this you monster!" before calling out **"Soul Extinction!**_**(Soru Zetsumetsu)**_**" **The globe then fires a large black-purple beam that generates a devastating explosion.

When the smoke from the explosion clears, it shows the Beast down and out, still smoking and wafting dark energy. Mirajane breaths heavily, as that last attack took a lot out of her, she lands on the ground and reverts to her regular form. Elfman in the meanwhile walks over to the creature to make sure its done for, and when he touches it, the Beast doesn't even twitch. Mira seeing this wipes her brow and turns towards the village and says, "Come on Elfman-Ototo lets head back and let the village, and let Lisanna know that our job is done here." as she begins to walk off.

However Elfman remains where he is, and thinks to himself, _"This thing was strong enough to give Mira-nee a hard time, it's power may come in handy for the Guild down the road, so I should take it over and add it to my beasts. I know that in the past I haven't been able to do Fullbody Takeover, but I'm sure I can, I'm the man of the family and I can't continue to be weaker then my sisters!" _So with his mind made up, he summons his magical power and begins a take over of the Beast.

Mira feeling her brothers Magical power turns around and sees what he's doing, seeing the seal under him and the Beast she knows what hes attempting and screams, "No Elfman don't!" however its to late, the beast's body fades away, Elfman's entire form is covered in yellow light, and a moment later, standing where the man stood is now the form of the Beast. Mira takes a step back, before swallowing some spit and asking "Elfman-Ototo? Is it you? Are you in control?"

Beast-Elfman's eyes glow red for a moment before turning into the man's blue, as he takes a look at himself and becomes excited, "I did it Mira-nee! I finally managed a Fullbody Takeover!" The S-Class Mage sighs in relief before shaking her head and replying, "You idiot! You scared me half to death! Now go back to normal and lets get out of here." With that she turns around to start walking again, when she hears her brother grunt in effort, she turns back around to see him gripping his head, and his eyes changing between red and blue, and realizes that the Beast must not be completely suppressed, and is now fighting for control.

Eventually the monster wins out, and with a new body and new Magical Power lets out a large **"****ROOOOOAAARRRRRR!" **and immediately it attacks Mirajane. She manages to trans form her arms into Satan soul form to block, but is still sent flying far away, and her left arm gets cracked in the process. Beast-Elfman goes after the white haired Mage, seeing her as the biggest threat to its existence, when it reaches her, she's transformed fully back into **Satan Soul**. However rather then actually fight with the Beast, she tries to reach her brother inside and convince him to fight it, and ends up receiving multiple injuries due to that.

Eventually Mira is sitting on the ground, back to normal as her Magical power ran out, her left arm broken, scrapped up and bruised, and staring at the Beast lumbering toward her. Then things go from bad to worse as she hears "Mira-Nee!" and looks up to find her younger sister flying right towards her. When the girl lands she looks over her sister and asks "What happened Mira-nee? Why are you so injured? Where is Elf-Nii?"

Mira begins to panic, and answers back, "Lisanna you have to get out of here right now! Elfman he... He tried a Fullbody Takeover on the Beast, and it failed! That monster is Elfman! Please Lisanna you have to go before he kills you!" the younger white-haired girl is shocked by this, before standing up and saying "Nonsense Mira-nee. Elf-nii-chan is still in there, and I know that if we just remind him who we are then he'll snap out of it." she then turns and walks towards Beast-Elfman, holding her arms out.

As she and the Beast draw closer to each other, the skies begin to darken, and lightning begins to flash, but what no one notices is that its blackish-yellow in color, she begins to speak, "Elf-nii, its me Lisanna, your Imoto. Elf-nii I know your in there and I know you can beat the monster. So come on Elf-nii, stop messing around, and we can go home together, you, me, and Mira-nee, just like always." she smiles at Beast-Elfman, who raises his right arm up, and then swings it down, intent on slapping the girl away.

However before his hand can meet her body, theres a flash of blackish-yellow lightning and the girl vanishes, which causes him to hit air. Mira begins to search for her sister until she hears a deep baritone voice she knows so well from behind her say, "Looks like I made it just in time. Your lucky Tou-san called me Lisanna, otherwise you could have been killed just now." Mira looks behind herself, which Lisanna looks up from the arms holding her, and they both see the whiskered face of Naruto U. Dreyar.

Mira is overjoyed that her sister is alright, and even more so that Naruto saved her life. Lisanna on the other hand is relieved and a little sad and says "Naruto-niisan...Thank you for saving me...But Elf-niisan he was really about to hurt me..." The blonde sets her down, grips her chin lightly and raises her head to look at him, before replying, "Don't be so sad Lisanna-chan, you have to understand your brother is not himself right now, if he were we both know he would NEVER hurt you. So buck up. Your welcome."

The 15 year old smiles at him in thanks, before he walks past Mira and toward Beast-Elfman. As he passes the other S-Class Mage he comments, "Mira-chan, I'll handle things from here. Elfman has been naughty, losing control to the Beast and allowing it to use his body to harm his beautiful sisters. Some punishment is in order I think, but don't worry I wont hurt him to bad... After all he's my Comrade." as he turns to give her a confident and warm smile, which causes her to blush, and feel safe.

The blonde God Slayer quickly rushes the Monstrous Elfman, and using nothing but pure speed closes the distance between them in seconds. The Beast meanwhile raises its fist and as soon as the blonde is in range brings it down upon him to crush him, however it's surprised when the man simply catches the fist bare handed with one hand and doesn't even move a muscle. Naruto however scoffs at this, "Is that the best you got? I know you can hear me in there Elfman, if you allowed yourself to lose control to a monster this weak then you have a long way to go before you can call yourself a man!"

The S-class Mage throws the arm back, gets in his guard and lands a blow to his stomach that caves it in around his fist, bringing Beast-Elfman to his knees. He removes his hand from Beast-Elfman's stomach, and proceeds to grab its horns, and with a bit of effort and a large grunt lifts him off the ground and slams him back first into the earth, cratering it. Beast-Elfman groans at the pain but is still ready to fight, however the blonde God Slayer grabs a nerve cluster in his neck and begins to spark with Yellow lightning, before sending it into the nerves, electrocuting the Beast, causing it to roar in pain, before blacking out.

Naruto cuts the current, and as soon as the Beast is out, it reverts back to Elfman, showing the man busted up pretty good, but nothing that wont heal, and unconscious. The blonde bends down and slings the larger teen over his shoulder, huffing, "Damn Elfman, what have you been eating man? Whatever it is you need to cut back, your getting heavy." He then proceeds to walk back over to the Strauss sisters giving them both a smile.

He extends his hand to Mira and helps her stand up, before addressing both girls, "Alright ladies, lets head down to the Village. Mira-chan you and Elfman can get patched up by the Village doctor, and when this big oaf wakes up we'll head back to the Guild and let Tou-san know what happened." the two white-haired girls nod their heads at him, and the group begins to trek back to the village.

The entire way there, Lisanna and Naruto converse, with the blonde telling the youngest Strauss all about his last S-Class Job. However Mira is silent, as she thinks over how things went to hell, how her brother nearly lost his soul to a monster because she didn't realize how bothered he was by not being able to do a Fullbody Takeover. She thinks how her sister was nearly killed by their possessed brother, and she couldn't do anything to stop it because of how weak she was, and begins to question how she ever made S-Class.

They get to the Village, where Mira and Elfman are given into the care of the local doctor, who verifies that the woman's arm is broken and puts it in a cast, and wraps up the rest of the two's injuries, including Elfman's right eye which will have a scar across it. Naruto lets the Mayor know that the Beast is dead, getting the payment for the mission, and 2 rooms at the inn for the night, sharing a room with the male Strauss, while the two girls share the other.

Later that night finds Mira sitting on the roof of the inn, looking up at the moon in sadness, Lisanna in their room sleeping peacefully. She is so lost in thought that she doesn't even notice her favorite blonde sit next to her, wearing nothing but black pajama bottoms with lightning bolts on them. Its not until he speaks that she realizes he's there, "You know, that look doesn't really suit you Mira-chan. I like the confident, no nonsense, self proclaimed strongest woman in Fairy Tail Mirajane better. You wanna tell me whats wrong and why that sad look is on that gorgeous face of yours?"

The white haired woman sighs sadly, not even reacting to his comment about her looks like she normally would, instead she turns her head to him slightly, and responds, "Its all my fault Naruto... I was so arrogant, I thought that we'd go in, I'd kill the beast with ease, and that would be the end of it. I never thought anything could go wrong... Never imagined my little brother trying to take over the monster because of his drive to prove he's as strong as Lisanna and I.

I should of stopped him, but instead I stood there like an idiot and let him do a Fullbody Takeover, and paid for it. I couldn't hurt the beast for fear of hurting my little brother and ended up injured, and then to make matters worse I nearly lost my baby sister at the hands of said brother. What the hell was I thinking? I don't deserve to be S-Class when I can't even protect myself let alone my siblings." at the end she begins to cry.

Her crying stops momentarily however due to surprise, as the blonde wraps her in a hug and begins to pat her head. The blonde proceeds to say, "Its ok Mira-chan. We all make mistakes, its what makes us human. So you were a bit arrogant, so what? Every S-Class Mage has a bit of arrogance, including me. But none of what happened was your fault, Elfman trying to take over the beat and failing and then almost killing Lisanna, well thats his fault and his alone and I'll be having a talk with him about it later man to man.

Don't ever blame yourself for forces outside your control Mira-chan, because no one can control those not even the Gods. If your upset about how you handled things, then change, become a better sister, and a greater Mage. Learn from your mistakes, thats all you can do as a person." His words hit the girl right in her heart, and instead of responding back, she buries her head in his bare chest and begins to cry even harder.

Eventually Mirajane cries herself to sleep in the blonde's embrace, and when he looks down he sees a tiny smile on her sleeping face and smiles himself. The blonde places the young woman in her bed in her hotel room, then returns to his own and lays down to sleep himself. The next morning he awakes early, showers, and gets dressed, and when he comes out of the bathroom he finds Elfman awake and sitting up in his bed, as the white haired teen looks at him in shock and shame.

The blonde grabs a chair and sets it next to the bed, before taking a seat and crossing his arms and addressing the younger Mage, "We need to have a serious discussion Elfman. What you did last night was stupid, egotistical, and dangerous. You could have killed your sisters." The younger teen looks down in shame and anger, clenching the sheets in his hands before responding, "I know... But you don't understand Naruto-Aniki. You can't possibly know how it feels to watch as your sisters can do Fullbody Takeovers from the very beginning, and yet can't even after training to for years! You have no idea how that makes you feel as a man! To feel so weak!"

CRACK! Suddenly he feels a fist implant itself in his cheek, turning his head and causing him to slide the the left a little bit on his bed. Standing over him with a look of anger and his fist extended is Naruto. He looks down at Elfman before laying into him, "You Moron! Listen to yourself, whining like a child just because you can't do a Fullbody Takeover like your sisters! So what?! You let your pride blind you to what is really important, Family! Because of that pride your sisters nearly died BY YOUR HANDS! Thats not the way a man acts, its the way a child acts, you aren't a man."

The larger teen begins to cry from the one eye that isnt bandaged, as he keeps his head bowed. Naruto sighs, "But you have the chance to make amends Elfman, all you have to do is beg your sisters for their forgiveness and I'm sure they'll give it because they both love you. Also if its that important to you to be able to do a Fullbody Takeover then I'll train with you, and help you accomplish that goal, because after all, thats what comrades are for."

Just then there is a knock on the door and Naruto answers it, and standing there are Strauss girls. He motions for them to come inside, and decides to leave and give the family some privacy. After much talking, apologizing, and crying, the 3 siblings exit the room, ready to head back to the guild, and they find Naruto leaning against the wall next to the door waiting, as the 4 Fairy Tail Mages take their leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Magnolia Town<strong>

**Fairy Tail Guild**

**March 16****th****, X782**

The 4 Fairy Tail Mages return to the guild that afternoon, reporting to Minato what happened, and the Blonde man is disappointed in Elfman for his foolish decision. However before he can reprimand the 16 year old, Naruto tells him that he already covered it, so he leaves it be and expresses his happiness that they all returned alive and banged up rather then dead. He commends his son on handing the situation spectacularly, and tells him that if he keeps it up he may just become 5th Master of the guild when he decides to retire himself.

The younger blonde just chuckles at this and tells him that day is a long way off considering Minato is only 43 years old, still relatively young. The 4th Master gives all 4 Mages the next 3 weeks off. Naruto decides to head to his favorite restaurant, however before he does, Mira pulls him off to the side to speak to him. He looks at his fellow S-Class Mage and sees something on her face he's never seen, nervousness, so he decides to see whats up, and asks her.

"Whats wrong Mira-chan? Your shaking like a leaf with nervousness, so whats up? Is something wrong?" The 17 year old girl, takes a deep breath before doing something completely unexpected, she smashes her lips to his and begins to kiss him passionately. For a few seconds he's stunned by this, however he quickly gets over it, and begins to kiss her back, wrapping his arms around her waist, as she wraps her good arm around his neck.

After kissing for a full 3 minuets, they separate to get their breath back. Naruto after regaining his breath looks down at the woman in his arms and asks, "What was that for? Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it was so unexpected, in a good way, but..." Mira places her finger to his lips to shut him up before responding, "Shut up Naruto-kun and listen. Everything that happened yesterday, with Elfman trying to Takeover the Beast, and almost losing Lisanna, made me realize that life is way to short to waste. So I wanted to let you know how I feel about you, how I've felt about you for 2 years now... I love you Naruto-kun."

The blonde is shocked by these words, as he tries to process what the White-haired woman just said. He's known for a year now that he himself has fallen for the **Take Over **Mage, but wasn't sure till just now that she felt the same for him, and so he decides to voice his thoughts. "You love me Mira-chan? If you've loved me for so long, why wait until now to tell me? Why not let me know 2 years ago when you developed these feelings for me?"

Mira steps away from him for a moment and tilts her head back to look up in his eyes as he stands a full foot taller then her, as she responds, "Yes I love you Naruto-kun. The reason I didn't say anything until now is that I didn't know if you would return my feelings, and the thought that you might reject me scared me to death. But now, I don't care if you reject me, I'll hurt for awhile, but its better to put myself out there and be rejected then to hold it inside and never know. I just wanted you to know how I felt before it was to late. So what do you have to say Naruto-kun?"

Naruto looks deep into her eyes, seeing truth, love, fear, and hope. Instead of responding with words to her question, he decides actions speak louder then words, as he grabs her around the waist again and draws her back in, earning a squeak of surprise from her, before he silences it by starting a second passionate kiss between them. Mira is surprised for only a second, before she responds to him and begins to kiss back, leading them to make out for another 3 minuets straight.

When they separate again, Naruto smiles down at her, and chuckles at the look of bliss on her face, before stopping and saying, "I love you to Mira-chan. I've loved you for the last year, but kept it in because I wasn't sure you felt the same. Now that I do, I only have one thing I want to ask you." The white haired woman is blown away at the revelation that her long time crush and secret love feels the same way about her, but she asks, "Whats the Naruto-kun?" the blonde grabs her hands and takes a deep breath before responding with a question of his own. "Mirajane Strauss, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

The white-haired Mage actually squeals at this question, before jumping into the blonde man's arms and responding, "Yes! Yes I'll be your girlfriend Naru-kun!" as she kisses him all over his face while saying this. He chuckles at this and kisses her on the lips again real quick, before setting her on her feet but still holding on to her and saying, "Awesome. Well then how about we go and get something to eat, I'm paying." Mira nods at this as she takes his arm with her good one and the two walk out of the Guild heading for one of the restaurants in town. Not even paying attention to all the rest of the guild smiling and clapping at them FINALLY getting together.

That day brought about a lot of changes, First and foremost, Mira changed quite a bit in her personality, becoming kinder and more loving, especially to her siblings and Naruto, she also made amends with Erza and the two became great friends, her look also changed, she started to wear dresses, and keep her hair down in the back, but tying her bangs up in a little front ponytail.

Lisanna after nearly being killed by her brother, chose to stop taking jobs, and became the Guilds head waitress, barmaid, and started playing a motherly role within the guild. She also began to date Natsu, something which didn't go over well with Elfman at first, but after a chat with his elder sister's boyfriend, let it go.

Elfman himself changed a bit, taking all of Naruto's words to heart, and begging to end all of his sentences with the word man. Even going as far as to tell girls they aren't being very manly, annoying them greatly. Also he decided to take Naruto up on that offer to train, and in the years to come would grow much stronger because of it, yet still never being able to do a Fullbody Takeover.

Everything in the Guild would continue as normal for the next 2 years. It wouldnt be until July of X784 that things in the guild would really get shaken up, and it would all start with a new member joining.

* * *

><p>Annd Cut! Well theres chapter 5. As you can see i made Minato the 4th Guild Master, and did so for multiple reasons which will be revealed much later. Also I changed the events of Lisanna's death, having Naruto save her. Lastly I've started Naruto and Mira's relationship. Now next chapter will start cannon, and as i said earlier its going to actually start at Phantom Lord Arc. Anway As always please read and review. Until next time.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Phantom Attacks! Dreyars Rage

Black flame here, bringing you chapter 6 of Fairy Tail's God Slayer. Now this chapter begins the cannon, and it actually starts with Phantom Arc, however in the beggining i give a little background info on what happens leading up to the attack by phantom. Also in this one you kind of get the feeling of how Having Minato as Guild Master and Naruto as an S-Class Mage changes things in certain ways. Anyway Please read and enjoy chapter 6. Also i'll be taking a bit of a break from this story for a little while after today, as I'm going to be going about updating my previously existing stories over the next couple of weeks.

"Come Get it!"Human/God Speech

_"Hes a Moron"Human/God Thoughts/ Epitaths_

**"I Will devour you!"Dragon/Devil/Monster Speech/ Attacks spoken**

_**"I hate humans"Dragon/Devil/Monster Thoughts/ Thought Attacks**_

This will be NarutoXMirajane, MinatoXKushina, and various others story.

Rated M for language and future sexual situations.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Phantom Lord Attacks! The Dreyars<strong>**' Rage!**

**Magnolia Town**

**August 14****th****, X784**

Its now been a little over 2 years since the Job to take on The Beast, 2 years since Naruto saved the life of Lisanna Strauss, knocked Elfman Strauss back to sense, and began dating Mirajane Strauss. In those two years Naruto and Mira have grown ever closer, moving in together last year, after he moved out of the Dorms and bought a house within Town, and then most recently getting engaged 2 months ago. Since the incident Mirajane has semi-retired from active duty, only doing S-Class jobs every so often, and only with Naruto or her best friend Erza.

Much has changed in the last 2 years, including the Guild adding 1 more S-Class Mage to their ranks in the form of the mysterious Mystogan in December of X782. Mystogan is a mystery because he always keeps his face covered, a hat covers the top half of face eyes, while the bottom half is covered by a scarf like mask. Also every time he comes into the guild to get a Job he always puts everyone to sleep, to this day the only ones to have actually seen his face are Makarov, Minato, Kushina, Laxus, and Naruto.

The most serious change has happened in the last month. At the beginning of the month the Guild gained a new member, a buxom 17 year old blonde **Celestial Spirit**_**(Seirei)**_Mage named Lucy. Lucy joined the guild after meeting Natsu and Happy in Hargeon Town, and she and the pink haired Dragon Slayer destroyed the port, with the boy also destroying a big part of the town as well.

Her first day there she met many of the younger Mages, who were all involved in a big brawl at the time, included in that list were Cana, Grey, Elfman, Loke, Lisanna, and Mira. After meeting all of them, and having Minato break up the fighting, she met the 4th Master of Fairy Tail and received her Fairy Tail Stamp on the back of her right hand in pink. On her second day she went with Natsu on a non-sanctioned job to find another of their Guild-mates Macao, they found him after knocking out a mountain Vulcan which had used **Take Over **on him after he let his guard down after beating 19 of it's fellows.

They returned Macao back to Magnolia town and to his 6 year old son Romeo. The day after that she finally met Naruto for the first time, and her first impression of the blonde God Slayer was that he was hunky, but obviously off limits if Mira sitting in his lap at the time was any indication. After meeting Naruto and being told to call him big brother like all the other younger Mages, she proceeded to have many great adventures, forming a team with Natsu and Happy and earning a new **Golden Gate Key**.

When they returned from that mission they found that Naruto was gone again, this time with Mirajane, finding they'd gone out to do one of their joint S-Class Jobs. However they didn't have much time to ponder it as that same day Erza Scarlet-Dreyar(Erza had been officially adopted into the family when she attained S-Class) returned to the guild. She brought with her news about a plot being set up by a Dark Guild called Eisenwald_(Aizenvaruto)_, which involved the darkest of magics.

When she found out that neither her Father/master or her Onii-sama were present she decided to form a team with Natsu, Grey, and Lucy, which Lisanna jokingly called _'Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_'. And with the permission of Makarov, who was in charge for the time since Minato and Kushina were at the annual Guild Masters meeting, Erza and the others headed towards Onibus town to try and stop Eisenwald's plot.

Erza informed them all about the details, with the exception of Natsu who she knocked out and set his head in her lap after he got his usual motion sickness from transportation. When they reached their destination they accidentally left Natsu on the train, with Erza blaming herself and saying that her Onii-sama was always telling her to never forget a comrade. What followed was a chase of the train to get Natsu back, finding the boy in a destroyed rail car and being told that Eisenwald was on their way to Oshibana Town to play some flute called Lullaby.

Lucy was the one who told them what Lullaby really was, a demon from the book of Zeref, the ultimate **Death Magic**_**(Shi no Maho)**_. They quickly hightailed it to Oshibana station, where they met Eisenwald, including its Ace Erigor _"The Shinigami" _a Wind Mage. Erigor proceeded to tell his men to hold off the Fairy Tail Mages while he took off to set up the station's PA system to broadcast Lullaby's song.

Natsu and Grey went after the Wind Mage, while Erza and Lucy took on the remainder of Eisenwald, quickly defeating them seeing as Erza is S-Class, though she'd used up a lot of Magic Power on the Magical Car they used to get there and had to rest afterwards. Natsu and Grey each fought another member of Eisenwald, Natsu faced the Shadow Mage Kageyama, while Grey faced Rayule a Black Thread Mage, each one winning their respective fight.

After that they learned that Erigor's true target was the Annual Guild Masters meeting in Clover, however they had yet another obstacle when Erigor covered the station in a Wind Barrier trapping them. However Lucy provided the solution with her newest spirit, Virgo, who dug a tunnel under the station for them to escape. After that Natsu defeated Erigor before he could get to Clover, however Kageyama who they brought along grabbed the flute and went ahead to Clover town.

What happened next was Kageyama being unable to play the flute after speaking with Minato, and then Lullaby getting angry about no one playing it and turning into a 200 foot tall demon. Erza and the others then fought with it, filling it with holes so that when it went to use it's **Death Magic **it couldn't. They unleashed their strongest attacks at it after that, destroying the demonic flute, as well as a large portion of Clover Town.

When they returned to the guild after this, they found Naruto and Mira had returned, and Erza greeted her older brother with a large hug. When the God Slayer heard the details of the mission and the destruction wrought, he frowned and reprimanded them all, especially his little sister, telling them they should have pushed it out of Clover before destroying it. His reaction was unexpected but understood as Clover Town was pretty much his hometown.

After that they had other adventures, biggest of which was them Stealing an S-Class Job while Erza and Naruto both were gone. The job was on an Island of Demon's called Galuna Island, and at first it was just Lucy, Natsu, and Happy, but Minato sent Grey after them to bring them back for punishment and they ended up bringing him along for the Job. During the job they found out more about Grey's past, meeting his former fellow Student of Ur, Lyon Vastia, and his group.

They Fought Lyon's team which consisted of the Dog like Poison Mage Toby, the overly obsessed with Lyon, Doll Mage Sherry Blendy, and the Wave Mage Yuka Suzuki. They beat each member one by one, and during the Job, Erza showed up, intent on dragging them back to the Guild for punishment, but allowed them to stay to finish the job. Grey learned that Lyon was trying to revive another demon from the book of Zeref, Deliora, the very demon who made Grey an orphan and lead him to learning from Ur in the first place.

The same demon that Ur sacrificed her life to seal away using a spell called **Iced Shell**_**(Aisudo Sheru) **_which is an Ice Spell which uses the casters spirit and physical body to freeze someone or something, in essence the user becomes the ice. Grey tried to stop Lyon, fighting him in a battle of **Ice Make **and actually winning. However not long after, the ice around the demon melted and it revived, but one punch from Natsu caused it to crumble to dust, proving that Ur's Ice had drained it of all its power.

After this they destroyed the magic lens over the Island that was making the moon look purple, got Lucy another golden Gate Key, and left. Their punishment upon returning was severe, and they learned their lessons. Today we find _"Fairy Tail's Strongest Team" _returning from another job, this one a little one worth only 7000 Jewels, which Lucy took intent on doing it solo but the rest joined her.

As they walk down the main street of Magnolia they can hear all the people whispering about them being Fairy Tail Mages and how they feel sorry for them, until Erza notices the Guild in the distance and her eyes widen as she says, "What happened to our Guild?" The others look in the same direction and are all shocked, as sticking out of the Guild from various places are large metal poles. When they get infront of the Guild they can see exactly how bad the damage is, as Lucy asks "Who would do something like this to the Guild?"

Thats when they hear a soft voice respond, "It was Phantom. Phantom attacked our guild." they turn to find Lisanna, Natsu becomes angry at this and asks, "Phantom Did this?" His girlfriend nods before leading them around the side of the Guild and down into the Basement, where everyone is sitting around drinking, and Minato is seated on a crate with Kushina to his left, and his Son and Mira to his right side. The Blonde Master smiles at his Mages, "Hello, I take it the mission went well?" Lucy nods and responds "Yes master...but."

Natsu steps infront of the Wizard Saint and speaks, "Pops what are you doing just sitting around?! Phantom attacked our Guild, we have to retaliate!" Minato shakes his head at this before responding, "We will do no such thing Natsu-kun. Its against the Law to start a Guild war and would result in major repercussions. Besides its not worth it, no one was harmed, they attacked when the guild was empty."

This surprises all of them, but Erza breaths a sigh of relief, as Mira says "They attacked after everyone had gone home for the night so there were no injuries." As Minato nods his head and speaks again, "We will repair the damage, but in the meantime all Jobs will be taken from down here." However Natsu isnt happy about this and breaks something saying, "Not Gonna happen Pops! They aren't getting away with attacking our guild!" But he is quickly shut up by a punch to the head by Naruto, which plants his face firmly into the ground.

The younger blonde man sighs before addressing the pink haired Dragon Slayer, "Enough Natsu. You think Tou-san isn't mad about Phantom's cowardly attack? He's the maddest one out of all of us, but he's right, fighting them over the defacement of an empty Guild Hall would be pointless and stupid. So do everyone a favor and cool your head before you end up getting us all in trouble, or else I'll have to really kick your ass."

The blonde decides to explain the situation to Lucy who looks confused. "Phantom Lord is nearly as strong as we are. Their Master Jose Porla is one of the 10 Wizard Saints just like Tou-san and Ji-chan. Also they have a group of S-Class Mages called the Element 4, and on top of that is a man known as _"Black Steel", _Gajeel Redfox, the **Iron Dragon Slayer**_**(Tetsu Doragon Sureiya)"**_.

This shocks Lucy who asks, "Theres another Dragon Slayer? But I thought that Natsu was the only one." Naruto shakes his head at that and responds, "No, Natsu isn't the only Dragon Slayer in the world, just as I'm not the only God Slayer in the world. I don't know how many God Slayers or Dragon Slayers there are, but there could be nearly as many as there are Dragons and Gods."

Natsu stands up, rubbing his face, and nods his head to his elder brother figure before going over to Lisanna and having her tend to his injured face. Later that night everyone decides to stick to groups just in case, with Erza, Grey, Happy, Natsu, and Lisanna staying with Lucy in her little apartment for the night and most going through her things except the white haired girl.

Also that night Levy is traveling down the streets with her two teammates, Droy who uses the holder type **Plant Magic**_**(Puranto Majikku) **_which involves the use of seeds, and Jet who uses **High Speed**_**(Hai Supido)**_ a caster type magic which allows one to move at extremely high speeds. Together the three are known as _"Team Shadow Gear"_, but that night they are ambushed and not found till the next morning.

**Magnolia South Gate Park**

**August 15****th****, X784**

The people of Magnolia Town are gathered in the park, around one of the large trees. What they are staring at are the beaten up forms of Team Shadow Gear who are stuck to the trunk by large pieces of black metal, and painted upon the stomach of Levy is the symbol of Phantom Lord. The people begin to whisper as Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Lisanna, and Grey make their way through the crowd with the red head saying, "Make room, we're from their Guild." when they see the state their friends are in they have different reactions.

Erza, Grey, and especially Natsu are angry, while Lucy and Lisanna are horrified, as the pink haired teen clenches his fist and his face takes on a look of pure rage as he seethes, "Phantom!" The whispers of the people begin to increase as Minato and Naruto make their way up to the tree, both wearing their furred coats, The master wearing his Wizard Saint medallion, and magic rolling off of them in waves.

The 4th Master of Fairy Tail looks upon his injured members before saying, "I can tolerate the destruction of My guild hall. I can Tolerate attacks on myself. But what I can not tolerate is my kids being harmed!" as the ground around him explodes from his magical power, as he continues speaking, "If Phantom wants a war then that is what they will get!"

Naruto proceeds to walk up to the tree and quickly rip the metal restraints off of the three Mages, before handing Jet and Droy to Natsu and Grey respectively, and taking Levy in his arms bridal style. He looks down at one of the girls he sees as a younger sister, and his eyes harden in anger before he speaks to the unconscious girl, "I promise you Levy, I will make Gajeel pay for what he's done to you. I wont stop until he is nothing but melted slag!"

They take the three to Magnolia Hospital, where their wounds are treated by Rin and Sakura. Lucy stays at the hospital while the rest of the guild heads to Oak Town where Phantom Lord has a Guild Hall. The blond girl looks at the three in sadness, especially Levy, remembering how they became friends, and how she promised the blue haired girl that she could be the first to read the novel she(Lucy) is writing, when it's finished.

**Oak Town**

In Oak Town, at the Phantom Lord Guild hall, the Mages of Phantom are drinking and celebrating the successful attack on Fairy Tail, and as 3 of them head to door intent on going out and attacking some members of Fairy Tail, the door explodes. When the smoke clears its to show nearly the entirety of Fairy Tail, with the exceptions of the injured 3, Lucy, Makarov, Lisanna, and Kushina, they are lead by Minato and Naruto.

The 4th Master of Fairy tail yells out, "Fairy Tail is Here! Attack!" as the Fairy Tail Mages begin to attack the Phantom Mages, Gajeel watches from a beam high in the air. Erza Requips to her Flame Empress armor and takes out a bunch of Phantom Mages with a swipe of a flaming sword, Grey intones **"Ice Make: Lance!**_**(Aisu Meiku: Ransu)**_**" **As he makes multiple lances of ice that takes out quite a few Phantom Mages. Natsu takes a breath and calls out, **"Fire Dragon's Roar!**_**(Karyu no Hoko)**_**" **as he releases a concentrated stream of fire from his mouth, burning many Phantom Mages and taking them out of the fight.

Elfman turns his arm into a reptiles and proceeds to physically dominate a large group of Mages. Cana uses her **Card Magic** to create a net of lightning to fry 10 Mages, Obito uses his **Sharingan **to place Mages into illusions. Kakashi uses his **Lightning Magic **to paralyze a large group of Phantom Mages, while Naruto and Minato use **Seal **and **Wind Magics** to subdue and knock out various Mages.

One of the Phantom Mages turns to one of his fellows and says, "Those two blondes are Monsters!" Minato uses a lightning blast on that Mage and his group while saying, "You harmed this Monster's Kids! You should have expected repercussions!" as he makes his way up stairs to the second floor, to confront Jose, he yells to his son, "Naruto! I leave things down here to you!" The younger blonde nods, before answering back, "You got it Tou-San! Go kick Jose's ass!" As the Fairy Tail Mages continue to fight the Phantom Mages.

**Magnolia Town Just Before Attack on Phantom**

Lucy is walking down the street towards her Apartment, holding groceries in her left arm. As she walks down the path from the store, it begins to rain even though the sun is still shining, confusing her, however she notices a woman approaching her. The woman has long blue hair which is tightly curled at the base, she has dark blue eyes, she wears a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with a teru teru bōzu attached to it, as well as a Russian Cossack hat, and is very curvaceous.

As the woman is walking towards her, Lucy asks, "Who are you?" The other woman responds, "Drip drip drop. Juvia is a rain woman. The rain is always with me. Drip drip drop." The blonde shakes her head and says, "Okay...well thats freaky." The blue haired woman walks right by her saying, "Have a nice day. Drip drip drop." however as she goes to walk away, another more male voice says, "Non non non. Miss Juvia should not shirk her mission." As a man wearing a brown suit, a monocle, and weird looking hair, comes out of the ground, and continues saying, "You know that this young woman is our Cible."

Lucy is freaked out by this, before she recalls what cible means and takes a defensive stance, "Cible means target. Who are you people?!" The weird man smiles oddly and responds, "I am Sol of Earth, but you can call me Monsieur Sol. This young lady is A Rain woman who goes by the name Juvia, also known as Juvia of The Great Sea. We are members of the Element 4." Lucy gasps, as she drops her groceries, and goes for her keys while saying, "Your with Phantom!" before she can attack she is encased in an orb of water, surprising her as she struggles.

Juvia looks on emotionless as she says, "There is no point in struggling, Juvia's **Water Lock**_**(Wota Rokku) **_is unbreakable. Just relax, for we will not hurt you, Lady Lucy Heartfilia." as Lucy passes out, and Sol says, "Victoire." However before they can celebrate their supposed success, the water prison is frozen and cut in half, dropping Lucy into the arms of one of 2 new comers to the scene, Kushina Uzumaki-Dreyar. The two Phantom Mages go to respond, but are blindsided by a giant fist which sends them flying, as Makarov Dreyar makes his appearance.

Kushina turns to a 3rd person, which is Lisanna and hands the blonde to her, "Take Lucy-chan back to the guild Lisanna-Chan. Otousan and I will take care of these two." The white haired girl nods, as she transforms into a large rabbit and proceeds to hop off with the blonde. The two Mages come back, and seeing the former Fairy Tail Master and the current one's wife, prepare to fight.

However they are brought to their knees when Makarov releases his magic, which comes off of him in waves of golden light, and the old man stares them down. He begins to address them, "I had my suspicions that the attack on our Guild, and our members wasn't random, now I understand. It was all a part of Jose's plan to get all of our Mages out of the Guild so that you could go after a specific one, I would never have imagined it was little Lucy. However I will not allow you youngsters to take a member of Fairy Tail!"

Sol being smart, turns to Juvia and says, "Let us leave Lady Juvia. We have non the strength to fight against _"Le Titan" _of Fairy Tail let alone ze _"Queen of Blades"_. We shall report our mission a failure to Master Jose." The blue haired girl nods her head in response, and the two disappear into their respective elements. The old man stops exuding his Magic Power and turns to Kushina and addresses her, "Come Kushina-chan, lets return to the Guild and speak with Lucy about why she kept her true identity hidden." The red head nods her head, as she follows the old man back to the Guild.

**Oak Town**

The Phantom Mages continue to get their asses kicked by Fairy Tail, as the guild begins to shake from the force of Minato's Magic Power. Gajeel smirks from his spot and says, "Its time for me to have a little fun!" as he leaps off the beam he's on and turns his arm into a metal pole, extending it and hitting not only Fairy Tail Mages but also his fellows in Phantom Lord. Before he reaches the ground however he sees a flash of black lightning before feeling a fist implanted in his face, sending him flying and crashing into one of the walls.

When he gets up and looks to where he just was, he sees Naruto U. Dreyar standing there, sparking with black lightning. He smirks and begins to laugh, "Gehehehehe. If it isn't _"Fairy Tail's God Slayer" _Naruto Dreyar. You know I've always wondered which is stronger, **God Slayer Magic **or **Dragon Slayer Magic.**" The blonde glares at him before vanishing before the other S-Class Mage's eyes, a moment later the black haired man barely manages to dodge a black wind encased foot that was aimed for his stomach.

His eyes as well as all the other Phantom Mages' widen when the blonde's kick blows a huge hole in the wall, sending out a cyclone of cutting winds that tear up the ground outside. Naruto turns to the **Iron Dragon Slayer **and finally responds, "You attacked my Guild-mates, more then that you attacked my Little brothers and sister. For that crime I'm going to teach you the true meaning of the word PAIN. You want to see which is stronger between **Dragon Slayer **and **God Slayer Magic**? Well then come and find out Asshole!"

Gajeel growls at the older blonde, before rushing him and beginning their fight. Gajeel throws his fist forward, as a green magic seal appears infront of his fist, and intones, **"Iron Dragon's Club!**_**(Tetsuryukon)**_**" **as he turns it into a steel beam and extends it again. Naruto however smirks before cocking his fist back, encasing it in black lightning, as a Yellow Magic Seal with black outline appears infront of him, he then throws his fist forward and yells, **Lightning God's Destruction Fist!**_**(Kaminari no Hakaiken)**_**" **as a large fist of black lightning comes out of the seal and meets the Iron club head on.

Naruto's attack wins out, as Gajeel is electrocuted heavily because of his Iron conducting the lightning, and he's sent flying up into a beam. Naruto goes after him, this time encasing his foot in black ice, as he says **"Ice God's Freezing Kick!**_**(Korikami no Toketsu Kikku)**_**" **as he plants his foot firmly in the Dragon Slayers stomach, cracking his ribs, making him spit up a little spit and blood, and sending him crashing into the ground hard.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Minato destroys the door and wall to the Phantom Master's office, and enters the office, his magic coming off him in waves of Lightning as he walks towards a man sitting in a chair at the other end of the room. The man in the chair is a tall, slim man with long, straight, black hair reaching down to his shoulders and a thin mustache. He has a long and sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-colored lips.<p>

His attire consists of a flamboyant coat with a high collar that sports a jagged mantle and jagged lower edges, as well as intricately decorated borders and inners, featuring two prominent wings similar to a bat's on the back, with a matching witch-like hat bearing Phantom Lord's symbol, complete with an extremely long, bent top hanging down on the mans left.

A plain shirt which sports his Wizard Saint's medallion around the neck, with two light ribbons falling down from it, loose striped culottes paired with long socks, and a pair of pointed shoes each bearing two furry balls, one on the front and one on the back of the foot. His left hand's fingers are adorned by a pair of rings, with one of them sporting a spherical gem.

This man is Jose Porla the Master of Phantom Lord. Minato looks at him in anger as the man smiles and says, "Well isn't this a surprise? The usually calm Minato Dreyar coming into my office in a rage. To what do I owe this visit Minato?" The blonde grits his teeth and responds, "You know why I'm here Jose! You dared to attack my kids, now you must pay the price!" he hold up his hand as a yellow magic circle appears infront of him, and he says, **"Lightning Wave!**_**(Kaminari Vevu)**_" as a large wave of yellow lightning rushes out of the seal and washes over Jose, destroying his chair and the wall behind it.

When the smoke clears it shows that Jose is still there and unharmed, however his body flickers for a moment, and Minato realizes what's up, "**Thought Projection**_**(Shinentai)**_. As I thought, you don't even have the courage to face me yourself Jose." The other man smiles and responds, "This is merely a precaution, I'm trying to avoid a fight between 2 of the _Wizard Saints_." Minato just scoffs at this however he doesn't get to respond to this comment.

The blonde Wizard Saint suddenly senses someone behind him, he turns to find another man, this one slightly taller, and much larger then himself, with a brown skin tone, wearing a long coat, a top hat, and blindfold over his eyes, this man's name is Aria, one of the Element 4. Aria begins to cry and says "So sad! So sad that your life must end here!" as he unleashes an attack with his brand of **Air Magic**_**(Kuki Maho)**_, called **Airspace**_**(Kuiki)**_.

Minato feel's his magic being sucked from him and reacts quickly, as he says, **"Seal Magic: Hiraishin!" **He vanishes in a flash of yellow. Aria is surprised by this as no one has ever escaped his technique before as he turns to Jose and bows his head, "I'm sorry Master, I was only able to suck away 3/4s of his magic before he vanished."

The Black haired Phantom Master smirks as he responds, "It's alright Aria, you did enough. With over half his power gone he wont be much use against us any further, and his loss will send the Fairies running. Besides you had more success then Juvia and Sol. Go get Gajeel and come back to base." The large man nods his head and answers back, "As you command Master Jose." before he heads off.

Back on the ground floor, the Fairy Tail Mages are kicking the Phantom Lord Mages asses. Naruto's fight with Gajeel was interrupted by Natsu, who is now fighting Gajeel Dragon Slayer to Dragon Slayer. Everyone stops what they're doing when theres a flash of yellow next to Naruto, as Minato appears on one knee, breathing heavily, his skin tone very pale, almost green. Naruto turns to his father placing his arm around his shoulder and says, "Whats wrong Tou-san?"

Minato looks at his son with sweat beading his head, and his face pale, as he swallows before answering, "It was a trap, Jose isnt even here, he was a Thought Projection. While I was distracted by him, one of the Element 4 got the drop on me, and started to suck my magic from me. But I managed to get away with the Hiraishin after 3/4s of my power was sucked out. Son I'm afraid I don't have the strength to continue fighting right now."

Naruto scowls at this but asks, "What do you want us to do Tou-san?" the older blonde looks at his boy and responds, "Sound the retreat. Head back to Magnolia." The younger blonde reluctantly nods his head to this as he raises his head and yells out, "Retreat! Everyone Fall Back! Back to Magnolia!" Everyone looks at the God Slayer in shock, but seeing their master in the state he's in, they nod their heads and begin to retreat out the busted front doors.

The Phantom Mages emboldened by this turn of events begins to attack the retreating fairy Tail Mages. Naruto walks over to Kakashi and Obito and hands his father over to them before saying, "You two take Tou-san and get back to the guild." The silver haired S-Class Mage looks to the man he sees as a little brother seriously and asks, "What about you Naruto?" The blond takes on serious look and responds, "I'll hold off the Phantom bastards. I wont let them touch a single one of you, now go!"

Kakashi nods his head, as the two men proceed to run off with Minato. Naruto turns to the Phantom Mages as he starts to walk towards them and releases his magical power, which comes off of him in waves of black lightning and brings many to their knees. He addresses them, "I will not allow any of you to get past me! I will Not allow you to lay one finger on my Guild-mates! Come and try your luck if you don't believe me!"

Many of the Mages back away as he continues to get closer, however the blonde stops when he senses several spells coming at him from multiple directions. Naruto scowls as a blackish green magic seal appears beneath him and he intones, **"Wind God's Tornado Barrier!**_**(Fujin no Tatsumaki Baria)**_**"**. A large funnel of black wind sprouts up around him, not only blocking all the spells but sending them at other Phantom Mages.

When the tornado dies down, the blonde God Slayer's eyes flash in anger, as he says, "Big mistake. Now your all going down." His magic power increases, as he takes a large breath, and a dark grey magic circle edged in black appears infront of him as he yells, **"Storm God's Bellow!**_**(Arashi no Dogo)**_**" **He releases a large funnel of black wind with black ice in the center of it, and black water and lightning circling the outside of it.

The Bellow takes out all the Phantom Mages, and destroys half the guild hall. Naruto takes a look at his work, dusts off his hands, and turns around to head back to Magnolia.

* * *

><p>When he gets back to the guild, he comes down into the basement to find all his Guild-mates looking depressed, Lucy looking guilty, Natsu angry, and Makarov sitting there with his staff across his lap. Mirajane quickly wraps him in a hug saying "I'm happy your alright, when you didn't come back with everyone else I was worried that Aria had gotten you like he did Master Minato."<p>

The blonde gives her a chaste kiss and replies, "No worries Mira-chan, I just stayed back to keep the Phantom bastards from attacking the rest of you while you retreated. Aria and Gajeel's Magical Signatures disappeared shortly after I sounded the retreat, which means they ran like a couple of bitches. So whats the damage?" Makarov looks up at his youngest grandson and replies, "Its better then you'd think. Everyone is tired and has minor wounds, the only real casualty is Minato-chan, he had 3/4s of his Magical Power siphoned from him, however Porlyusica-chan says he's young enough still that he can recover without the need to find what was lost."

Naruto nods his head and asks, "Has anyone tried to contact Laxus-baka yet?" Mira shakes her head and answers, "We were just getting ready to before you walked in. 3rd-sama was about to contact him via Lacrima." The blonde shakes his head and says, "Thats not advisable, You know Laxus hatred towards you Ji-chan. He's still sore over you ex-communicating Ivan and then naming Tou-san 4th Master instead of him. He hates Tou-san because he wouldn't re-instate Ivan. So best to let someone else do it."

The old man nods his head and turns to Lisanna to address her, "Lisanna-chan could you call Laxus please? Tell him that we need him to come back to help with Phantom Lord." the white haired girl nods to the former master and goes to activate the communication Lacrima. Naruto looks at Lucy and walks over to her and asks, "Don't look so down Lucy-chan, we aren't beaten yet."

The blonde Spirit Mage looks up and replies, "But this is all my fault." Everyone looks at her in confusion as Mira asks, "What do you mean Lucy?" The blonde looks at the S-Class Strauss and answers, "While you guys were gone, I was attacked by 2 members of the element 4. They said I was their target and tried to capture me, they would have succeeded if Makarov-san and Kushina-san hadn't of been there." she pauses as Makarov takes over from there.

"After finding out that Lucy-chan was the target of the 2 Phantom Mages, I contacted a friend in the Magic Council and found out that Phantom Lord had recently received a S-Class Job to recover a teenage girl. The job came from the owner of the company Heartfilia Konzern, Jude Heartfilia, and the target was his Daughter, the Heiress to the Heartfilia fortune, Lucy Heartfilia."

Everyone looks at the blonde haired girl in shock at this, as Natsu says, "Why didn't you ever tell us you were rich Lucy?" The blonde haired girl shakes her head and answers, "Its not like I tried to hide it. I ran away last year because I couldn't stand living with him anymore. He never paid any attention to me, all he ever cared about was his company, heck it took him an entire year just to realize I was gone, and he suddenly decides he wants me back? Well I will never ever return to the place!"

She begins to cry and continues, "So you see this is all my fault, if I had never joined Fairy Tail then the guild hall wouldn't of been destroyed, and Master Minato wouldn't of gotten hurt. I'm so sorry!" Shes surprised when she feels a hand on her head, and looks up into the blue eyes of Naruto, as the older blonde says, "Its not your fault Lucy, Phantom would have found a reason to attack us rather you were here or not. You are a member of this guild, and we'll be dammed if we let you get taken back to a place where your unhappy!"

The rest of the guild agrees with this sentiment, and she begins to shed tears of joy as she smiles, "Thank you everyone! Thank you so much!" as Natsu and Grey tell her not to cry. Lisanna is talking to Laxus, who's refusing to come back, as she says, "Laxus the Master is hurt, Phantom is after our Guild-mate Lucy. Please you need to come back we need you." The blonde Lightning Mage just laughs and responds, "Then maybe Minato-Oji should retire and hand the guild over to someone younger! Hahahahaha! Lucy? Who is that? Oh is that the busty new member? If she agrees to be my woman I'll do whatever she wants! Hahahahaha!"

Hearing this Naruto walks over to the Lacrima, moving Lisanna out of the way and addresses his cousin, "Stop with the bullshit Laxus! The guild is in need of all it's S-Class Mages and you are an S-Class Mage of this guild." The older blonde scowls at his cousin and replies, "What the hell do you need me for? You're there, so is Kakashi and Obito. Whats the matter _Itoko_, is Phantom to much for the big bad _God Slayer _to handle?"

Naruto growls and responds back, "At least we're here defending the guild! Unlike you who is out who knows where, with his tail between his legs and wont come back because he's afraid!" Laxus begins to spark and growls back at the other blonde and says, "Scared?! Why you little shit! I'll come back, but it wont be to fight Phantom. I'm coming back to show you who's afraid, as I kick your ass!" Naruto scoffs and responds, "Keep telling yourself that Laxus-baka. You know what, stay where you are, the guild doesn't need a mad dog like you anyway."

As Laxus goes to respond, the younger blonde breaks the Lacrima with his fist and turns to the other guild members, "We're on our own. We don't need Laxus anyway, We have 5 S-Class Mages here, plus Jiji who is 5th strongest Wizard Saint. We'll be fine no matter what Phantom throws our way next." Makarov shakes his head at this and says, "Actually I'm not going to help. My role in the guild is merely as Minato-chan's adviser, nothing more. The responsibility of defending the guild rests with all of you youngsters, and with Minato-chan. Sorry Naruto-kun."

The blonde God Slayer smiles softly at the eldest Dreyar and responds, "Its alright Jiji, your right. You defended the guild for over 40 years, now its our turn." everyone reluctantly agrees with this. The moment however is ruined as the ground shakes and they hear something mechanical, taking everyone by surprise, including Erza who is in the guild showers. Everyone rushes outside, to the back of the guild as thats where the noise came from.

The sight that greets them is a large guild hall, with robotic legs lumbering towards Magnolia Town through the lake. Erza who is standing there in nothing but a towel asks, "What in the hell is that?!" Naruto who is standing infront of everyone answers, "That is a Mobile Guildhall, my guess is its Phantom." The walking guild hall stops about 2 miles out.

All of the Fairy Tail Guild look on in awe and shock, while they all wonder what's going to befall their guild next.

* * *

><p>Annnd Cut! Well theres chapter 6, and the beggining of the Phantom Arc. Next chapter, which as I said will be delayed for a bit while i go about doing some major updates to my other stories, will show the jupiter cannon, the fights with the element 4 and Gajeel. Now i dont want to ruin anything but i'll say this, Natsu will not be having two fights, his only fight will be with Gajeel. The one who will fight Totomaru is going to be Either Kakashi or Obito but i wont tell you exactly who. Erza will fight with Aria and get a bit of payback for what the man did to Minato. The other 2 fights will be as cannon, with Elfman fighting Sol and Grey fighting Juvia. Naruto will do battle with Jose himself and it's going to be epic but i wont tell you the outcome. Anyway please read and review as always. Until next time.<p> 


End file.
